Le Temps, cet Inconnu
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: En 2001, alors que tout allait pour le mieux, Hermione se retrouve propulsée en 1944. Elle y fait la connaissance de Tom E. Jedusor, essaie de ne pas influencer le futur et de retourner chez elle. C'est sans compter un terrible dilemme...
1. Prologue

_Hello !_

_Je sais, ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable ce que je viens de faire, surtout que j'ai plusieurs OS et fics en cours. Mais ça faisait tellement  
longtemps que j'en avais envie, alors j'ai cédé à la tentation. J'ai déjà un fil conducteur, mais je vous poste ici le prologue. Si vous trouvez que  
c'est nul, j'arrête tout de suite ^^ N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions - qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. _

_Dernière chose, je sais que c'est assez court, mais ce n'est que le prologue ! Pour un chapitre, ce sera plus long.  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf le scénario =)_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

A vingt-deux ans, Hermione Granger était une femme comblée. La Guerre était terminée, bien que toujours aussi présente dans les mémoires. Cela faisait à présent près de quatre ans que Lord Voldemort était tombé, vaincu par son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Bien que le monde de la magie peinât à se relever, un certain soulagement s'était répandu. Il ne reviendrait plus. Evidemment, le compte des morts avait été particulièrement douloureux. Fred, Remus, Tonks… Tant de victimes pour un monde meilleur. Harry avait immédiatement intégré le Bureau des Aurors, à dix-sept ans, devenant ainsi le plus jeune Auror du Ministère de la Magie. Mais sa réputation, son courage et son talent n'étaient plus à refaire. Quant à Ron, il avait d'abord remplacé son frère disparu auprès de George dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, avant de devenir, cette année, Auror. Quant à Hermione, elle avait retrouvé ses parents en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire. Depuis, elle travaillait au ministère, au département des Mystères. Elle ambitionnait d'atteindre le département des Lois Magiques, mais pour le moment, elle aimait son travail, et on y avait besoin d'elle et de sa science.

Non contente d'être comblée sur le plan professionnel, elle l'était également en matière de vie sentimentale. Son idylle avec Ron avait enfin véritablement commencé, dés la fin de la Guerre. La bague toute neuve à son doigt qu'elle arborait, marquait l'engagement récent qu'elle avait pris. Ses fiançailles avaient, en effet, eu lieu le mois précédent. « Pas trop tôt ! » s'était exclamée Ginny. Mais Hermione ne s'en était pas formalisée. Ils avaient toute la vie. D'ailleurs la rouquine avait d'ores et déjà épousé l'Elu, comme on continuait à surnommer Harry. Oui vraiment, Hermione Granger – bientôt Weasley – avait tout pour être heureuse.

Ce lundi matin-là, elle se rendit au travail comme à son habitude. Elle avait laissé Ron sur le pas de l'ascenseur, non sans l'avoir salué d'un léger baiser. Alors qu'elle se rendait dans le département le plus secret du Ministère, elle croisa une de ses collègues, également Langue-de-Plomb.

« Bonjour Hermione !

- Salut Audrey. Passé un bon week-end ? »

Audrey était la femme de Percy Weasley, et donc une de ses – nombreuses – belles-sœurs. Elle s'entendait relativement bien avec. La jeune femme, toute en blondeur, de trois ans son aînée, partageait le goût d'Hermione pour le travail, le sérieux et la découverte. Cette dernière qualité restait un grand atout lorsque l'on travaillait au département des Mystères.

« Oui, merveilleux, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- Oui, nous sommes allés chez Harry et Ginny. Ils te passent le bonjour, et essaieront de passer à la maison assez rapidement. »

Audrey esquissa un sourire bienveillant. Alors qu'elles approchaient de la porte lisse au fond du couloir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire triste en repensant à ses seize ans lorsqu'elle avait traversé cette même porte pour arracher la prophétie. Ce n'était pas un souvenir particulièrement heureux, puisqu'ils y avaient perdu Sirius, mais cela faisait désormais partie intégrante de leur jeunesse. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les deux femmes pointèrent leur baguette sur une porte au hasard, après que les bandes de lumières bleues se furent imprimées dans leurs yeux. Au contact du bois, un outil d'identification faciale descendit du plafond. Seuls les employés de ce département pouvaient l'activer puisqu'il fallait que la baguette magique soit elle-même reconnue par la porte. Une fois Hermione et Audrey soumises au test de l'appareil magique, une porte s'ouvrit et elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait d'un long couloir percé de portes. Elles permettaient d'accéder à leur propre bureau. Des notes en papier voltigeaient entre elles. Hermione s'engouffra dans son cabinet et vit qu'un parchemin l'attendait sur son plan de travail. Rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était quasiment quotidien. Elle le prit, contourna son bureau et s'installa dans son siège. Apparemment, elle devait se rendre dés que possible dans la Salle du Temps. Aux yeux d'Hermione, c'était l'une des pièces les plus terrifiantes du département, si l'on exceptait peut-être la Salle de la Mort où trônait l'arcade au voile déchiré.

En effet, on ne pouvait sous-estimer le pouvoir du Temps. Même si elle ne s'était rendue que rarement dans cette salle, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle comprenait pourquoi ceux qui y accédaient étaient triés sur le volet… Maîtriser le Temps signifiait maîtriser la Mort. Quand elle était arrivée ici pour la première fois, son directeur l'avait mise en garde : ici, pas de place pour le rationalisme borné. Hermione avait dû effectivement renoncer à son entêtement à toute à épreuve. Ici, tout était possible, ou en tout cas, tout semblait l'être. Cela avait fait bien rire Ron, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas lui parler de son travail, il avait compris le trouble de sa fiancée.

Sortant du Couloir aux Bureaux, elle retourna dans le vestibule. Une fois de plus, elle toucha une porte du bout de sa baguette et formula sa destination, après avoir été de nouveau testée. La sécurité avait été renforcée depuis la chute de Voldemort, puisque les objets d'étude qui se trouvaient ici étaient particulièrement dangereux. L'épisode de la Salle des Prophéties en 1996 avait laissé des traces. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione s'y engouffra.

La Salle du Temps était une pièce réellement magnifique, malgré la légère crainte qu'Hermione y éprouve chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Les portes des bureaux désaffectés s'alignaient sur un côté de la salle, inutilisés depuis qu'on les avait installés dans un couloir spécial, celui que la jeune femme venait de quitter. Elle salua deux vieux collègues penchés sur la cloche de cristal du Temps, essayant d'y apporter des modifications pour en étendre le pouvoir. Le souvenir du Mangemort à tête de bébé hanta son esprit, et elle entreprit de le chasser. Ce qu'elle avait à faire était suffisamment délicat pour qu'elle ne se déconcentre pas.

Elle s'approcha de la dernière découverte, faite par des érudits du département. Il s'agissait d'un sablier qui aurait pu passer pour un Retourneur de Temps, si ce n'est qu'à la place du sable habituel, on y trouvait de l'eau. En tout cas, cela y ressemblait, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ouvrit la porte du seul bureau qu'on avait dégagé à cet effet, pour y examiner les dernières inventions. Il y avait une simple table en bois et trois chaises. S'installant sur l'une d'elles, elle entreprit d'examiner l'objet en détail. Elle devait essayer de déterminer pourquoi il ne fonctionnait que par intermittence, empêchant parfois les départs ou les retours dans le temps. Par mesure de sécurité, quand on le testait, on ne le programmait que de quelques minutes. C'était en cela que résidait la nouveauté. La potion de couleur translucide qui baignait dans le sablier était également une découverte, et permettait de programmer exactement l'année, le mois, le jour, l'heure, et même la minute à laquelle on voulait se rendre. Pour cela, il fallait utiliser un sort.

Tandis qu'elle l'examinait en marmonnant des formules compliquées, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que cet objet était incroyablement dangereux. On pouvait changer le cours des choses à cause de lui, et sa conscience lui soufflait que ce ne fût pas forcément un bien. Jusqu'où pouvait-on aller au nom de la connaissance ? Où se trouvait la limite à ne pas franchir entre l'éthique et le possible ? Bien entendu, cette invention restait top-secrète. Imaginez les conséquences si cela parvenait entre les mains d'une personne mal intentionnées ! Hermione était l'une des privilégiées qui fût autorisée à le toucher, ayant prouvé maintes fois qu'elle était digne de confiance. Et c'est notamment pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait démissionner maintenant. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait repousser les limites de son intelligence, voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

Alors qu'elle jetait une incantation supplémentaire, elle vit l'objet briller. Que se passait-il ? Elle commença à avoir peur, elle craignait que le mécanisme ne se fût déclenché de lui-même. Pourtant, elle n'avait déterminé aucune date. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher, faire une grosse bêtise. Mais la lumière blanche qui émanait de la potion gagna progressivement en intensité et illumina l'ensemble de la pièce. Horrifiée, Hermione tenta d'arrêter le mécanisme avec sa baguette. Sans succès. La lumière l'aveugla et sembla l'aspirer toute entière. Par réflexe, elle tenta de se tenir à la table. A la place, elle toucha le Retourneur de Temps. Il y eut une explosion de lumière, puis plus rien.

Quand les sorciers qui étaient dans la Salle du Temps entrèrent, alertés par la lumière qui avait illuminé le petit bureau un instant, ils ne trouvèrent d'autre d'anormal qu'une chaise renversée et une pièce entièrement vide.

**OoOoO**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, au château de Poudlard._

Sybille Trelawney n'avait pas quitté Poudlard après la Guerre. Elle partageait désormais les cours de Divination avec Firenze. Les élèves l'avaient ainsi une année sur deux tout au long de leur scolarité. En effet, elle avait systématiquement les Troisièmes, les Cinquièmes et les Septièmes années, tandis que le centaure prenait en charge les Quatrièmes et les Sixièmes années. C'était l'arrangement qu'avait trouvé le professeur Flitwick qui assurait la direction de l'établissement.

Poussant un soupir, elle remit son châle. Les élèves devaient arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Elle décida alors de consulter sa boule de cristal à l'aide de son Troisième Œil. C'était un exercice quotidien qu'elle faisait pour trouver les prédictions qui impressionneraient ses élèves. Mais alors qu'elle toucha la boule d'un mouvement involontaire de la main, elle fut prise d'un spasme, son regard se voila et d'une voix rauque, elle prononça :

« _Celle qui bouleversera le cours du Temps accomplira son destin maintenant… Elle rejoindra celui contre lequel tout le monde se croyait définitivement protégé… Un choix, elle fera et notre présent est désormais entre ses mains… Le cours de l'Histoire s'en retrouvera profondément changé… Celle qui bouleversera le cours du Temps accomplira son destin maintenant…_»

* * *

_D'accord, j'aurais pu faire mieux pour la Prophétie ^^ Mais en fait, elle n'est pas si importante, c'est surtout l'explication de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione =)  
J'ose espérer que ça vous a plu =)_


	2. Août 1944

_Coucou !  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'aide à continuer =)  
Voici la suite, juste avant que l'action ne commence véritablement ^^ Il faut bien mettre l'intrigue en place !  
Enjoy ;)_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1 : Août 1944**

.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec précaution. La lumière aveuglante avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle aperçut le sablier à quelques centimètres de son visage, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, sur le sol. Le saisissant, et le gardant précieusement contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme se releva. Un simple coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle n'était plus en 2001. En effet, le bureau était aménagé, et devait appartenir à quelqu'un, qui était absent pour le moment. Hermione se trouvait sur un tapis richement décoré, face à un bureau en hêtre sur lequel se trouvaient des objets d'apparence étrange. Elle en reconnaissait quelques uns pour les avoir déjà vus au Département des Mystères. Derrière celui-ci, une fenêtre magique dispensait une lumière et une chaleur agréable dans la petite pièce. Se retournant, elle vit une armoire pleine à craquer, semblable à celle qui se trouvait dans son propre bureau, juste à côté de la porte. Les murs étaient nus et grisâtres.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Hermione Granger sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sablier qui l'avait amenée ici. Mais alors qu'elle prononçait la formule, rien ne se passa. Aucune lumière, rien du tout. Cet objet était vraiment défectueux. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, elle recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. En vain. Elle examina le sablier et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une légère griffe. Il fallait donc le réparer, mais comment ? Elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus, et elle décida de se renseigner discrètement sur l'année dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa cachette. Sans attendre, elle se lança un sortilège de Désillusion. Immobile, près de la porte, elle décida d'attendre que l'arrivant l'ouvre, afin qu'elle puisse se faufiler à l'extérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie, tant qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle époque elle se trouvait. Un sorcier d'âge mûr entra, et elle sortit sans trop d'encombres. Ce qui la troubla, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Reprenant courage, elle sortit de la Salle du Temps, lorsqu'un problème se posa. Devait-elle risquer de se faire attraper en pointant sa baguette ? Elle choisit une option plus raisonnable que de tester toutes les portes. Elle attendrait que quelqu'un veuille sortir. Normalement, cela ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Sa patience fut récompensée. Une vieille femme – inconnue encore une fois – entra dans la pièce circulaire. Sans faire un seul geste – le sortilège de Désillusion n'empêche pas de voir les contours du corps sauf quand on ne bouge pas – Hermione vit les rayures bleues s'imprimer dans ses yeux, puis elle suivit la femme à l'extérieur. Une chance. Lorsque le couloir fut désert, elle décida de se rendre aux toilettes afin de se trouver un déguisement plus fiable. Elle n'avait pas de Polynectar sous la main, mais elle pouvait tenter une métamorphose. Elle se ravisa. Effectivement, cela pouvait se révéler dangereux, dans la mesure où de tels sortilèges n'étaient pas si faciles à mettre en place. Il fallait limiter les risques au maximum. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour réparer son sablier ? Avant cela, il lui fallait trouver un calendrier. Et sortir du Ministère. Si elle n'était pas employée là, ce qui était fort probable à cette époque, il n'était pas prudent de se balader dans les couloirs.

Elle se glissa dans l'ascenseur, heureusement pas trop plein, et sortit dans l'Atrium à la suit de deux sorcières aux cheveux blonds. Elles avaient l'air très affairées, et une allure grave. Pourquoi donc ? Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Et si elle était revenue au temps de la Seconde Guerre ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer le futur. Cela lui donna le vertige. Revenir à une époque où Voldemort était toujours présent avait de quoi donner la nausée, et la tentation d'agir était très grande. Surtout qu'elle savait comment mettre fin à la Guerre. Elle se reprit. Non, il fallait laisser faire, quoiqu'il en coûte, elle ne voulait pas causer de graves dégâts.

Tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait machinalement quitté le ministère, passant inaperçue parmi la foule qui n'avait pas prêté attention à cette espèce de caméléon humain. Vu la position du soleil, il devait être dix ou onze heures. Dans la ruelle sombre, elle leva le sortilège. Elle se trouvait dans le Londres moldu et courrait donc beaucoup moins de risques. Par chance, elle savait comment se rendre à Charring Cross Road à partir d'ici. Hermione prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur et déambula dans les rues londoniennes, devenant de plus en plus bondées au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la destination. Avant de s'engager dans la grande rue, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtements. La mode vestimentaire était différente d'aujourd'hui. Elle ne saurait pas dater, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle état remontée plus loin dans le temps qu'elle ne le pensait. Continuant sa route, elle se rendit dans un pub. Là, en écoutant les nouvelles du jour, elle aurait peut-être une idée.

S'installant au bar, elle retira sa cape. A cette époque, cela ne semblait pas choquer grand monde, mais elle avait quand même pris la précaution de porter des habits moldus au-dessous. Ne sait-on jamais ? Elle portait une jupe simple en tissu écossais avec des collants en nylon et un chemisier. Passe-partout en quelque sorte. Le barman lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait et elle commanda une bière. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la Bièraubeurre et de toute façon, c'était un peu ce qui était à la mode. Il lui fit signe qu'on allait la lui apporter, et elle s'assit sur une table, d'où elle pouvait suivre les conversations animées. Une serveuse s'approcha avec sa commande.

« La bière blonde c'est pour vous ? »

Hermione acquiesça, et paya, laissant un léger pourboire. Finalement, elle fait bien de garder ses livres sur elle. Alors qu'elle les prenait pour compter ce qu'elle devait, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer en trombe et crier « On a libéré Paris ! » Une salve de joie souleva le pub, tandis qu'Hermione se figea. Paris ? Libérée ? Mais elle n'avait plus été prise depuis… la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Donc elle était en pleine fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en 1944. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa monnaie et se rendit compte que celle-ci était postérieure à cette époque. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle décida d'être honnête.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'argent, je viens de me rendre compte que… »

Elle s'interrompit. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ? Mais compatissante, la jeune serveuse lui répondit :

« Américaine, non ? »

Levant des yeux étonnés, elle se rendit compte que la petite brune lui souriait.

« Je l'ai vu à vos bas de nylon. Il n'y en a quasiment pas par ici. »

Hermione s'empressa d'acquiescer. Avant qu'elle ne se lève, le barman qui les écoutait lui lança :

« Laissez ma p'tite dame, on vous doit bien ça à vous les Américains ! Avec votre aide, cette foutue guerre est presque finie ! »

Le remerciant d'un sourire, Hermione resta donc à table et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa boisson. En elle-même, elle examinait sa situation. Elle se trouvait en 1944, vers le milieu de l'année, voire même en août car elle se souvenait que la libération de Paris avait eu lieu en août 1944. Fin août même. Elle ne pourrait pas dire le jour exact, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir dans quel pétrin elle était. Dans le monde sorcier, qu'est-ce qui se passe en 1944 ? Elle se souvint de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Grindelwald. Dumbledore devait le vaincre en 1945, en juin. Une chance qu'elle ait une aussi bonne mémoire ! Mais comment allait-elle retourner à son époque ? Qui pourrait l'aider à réparer le sablier qu'elle avait caché dans sa cape ?

L'évidence lui frappa les yeux. Dumbledore, bien évidemment. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre que lui de toute manière. Mais l'idée de changer le futur la perturba. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à Poudlard, le plus rapidement possible. Problème : elle ne savait pas comment s'y rendre autrement que par le Poudlard Express. A moins que… si elle passait par Pré-au-Lard, elle pourrait emprunter le passage de la Cabane Hurlante et entrer dans le château ! Et Pré-au-Lard, elle connaissait. Pourtant, Hermione ne voulait pas se risquer à transplaner. Bien qu'elle ait vingt-deux ans, il n'y avait sûrement rien sur elle au Ministère, et si jamais elle se désartibulait… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne des risques inconsidérés. Gryffondor, mais pas si irréfléchie !

Elle remercia le barman et la serveuse, et sortit du pub. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir quelque peu. D'un pas rapide, elle se faufila parmi les gens qui ne parlaient plus que de l'approche de la défaite des Allemands et reconnut le Chaudron Baveur au loin. Elle prendrait le Magicobus à partir du Chemin de Traverse. Rabattant la capuche de la cape sur son visage en entrant dans le bar, elle se rendit directement vers la cour arrière, saluant un Tom plus jeune d'un geste du menton. Après avoir ouvert l'arcade, elle agita sa baguette. En attendant que le Magicobus arrive, elle se rendit compte que le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Le bus à triple-impériale arriva très rapidement, et un contrôleur en descendit. Elle tendit ses Mornilles – qui heureusement valaient toujours autant – et s'engouffra dans le bus, à l'étage. Le contrôleur la suivit, et elle ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi.

« Quelle destination, Miss ? »

« Pré-au-Lard, s'il vous plaît. »

« D'accord, nous y serons dans trois arrêts. »

Elle acquiesça, et regarda le contrôleur s'en aller. Le Magicobus non plus n'avait pas changé. C'était très réconfortant, bien qu'il semblât plus neuf. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle se souvint qu'il avait été inventé dans les années 30. S'installant sur un des fauteuils de l'étage, elle observa le paysage par la fenêtre. Il changeait au fur et à mesure des « bang ! », mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour retrouver Ron et Harry. A son époque, que se passait-il ? Elle ne pouvait être sûre que sa venue ait changé quelque chose. Elle espérait que non. Le monde magique était enfin en paix, il n'était pas question que cela change à cause d'elle et de sa stupide erreur de manipulation.

Mais quelle erreur ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait raté. Le sablier devait être défectueux, voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en réjouir, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de s'être trompée. Elle n'aimait pas les échecs. Le contrôleur remonta et lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. En effet. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle le remercia et sortit dans l'été écossais. Au loin, elle aperçut le Château qui avait été sa seconde maison pendant son adolescence. Elle aurait pu rester un petit moment à le contempler, mais elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là. Et ce n'était pas juste pour faire une visite nostalgique…

Au loin, elle vit la cabane Hurlante. De là, elle déboucherait sous le Saule Cogneur Mais elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Le Pr Lupin n'avait-il pas dit que le Saule avait été planté pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, comment allait-elle faire ? Le plus simple, ce serait d'aller directement aux grilles. Et de faire semblant de chercher un poste de… quelle matière enseignait Dumbledore déjà ? Ah oui, Métamorphose. Elle se ferait passer pour une étudiante qui chercherait un stage. Et par là-même, elle obtiendrait un entretien avec Dumbledore. Et puis… si elle était logique, elle se rendait compte que débarquer de nulle part au milieu du château n'était pas une idée brillante. Passant devant les Trois Balais, elle se mit en chemin vers l'école Poudlard.

C'était étrange de faire ce chemin seule, sans Harry et sans Ron. Hermione espérait qu'ils ne se soient pas rendu compte de son absence. De toute façon, elle savait l'heure à laquelle elle était partie et s'arrangerait pour faire comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Ne rien changer, ni au présent, ni au passé. Il fallait voir ce qu'on entendait par présent et passé… Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Au loin, elle aperçut les vastes murailles impénétrables et les deux sangliers ailés qui encadraient les hautes grilles du portail. Poudlard dans toute sa majesté. Maintenant, comment faire pour entrer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, à moins que… Elle soupira. Elle pouvait faire apparaître un Patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore en personne. Elle se concentra sur l'image de Ron. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Seule une brume argentée sortit. Elle repensa alors à la bataille de Poudlard, quand ils avaient su qu'ils avaient gagné. Mais ce souvenir était indissociable du chagrin causé par la perte de tant d'êtres aimés. Elle échoua une nouvelle fois. Elle se résigna. Elle allait devoir attendre.

Par chance, les vapeurs argentées n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Hagrid était en effet de retour de la forêt interdite lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme devant le portail. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, et décida de voir ce que voulait cette étrangère. Lorsqu'Hermione le vit, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Hagrid était facilement reconnaissable, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune. Elle se souvint qu'il venait d'être renvoyé et que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour le garder. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie son visage. Il risquerait de la reconnaître sinon, dans le futur. Son passage devait rester le plus discret possible.

Mais si Hagrid était là… L'évidence la frappa (décidément, ça n'arrête pas !). Cela signifiait que Voldemort Junior y était aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le rencontre non plus. Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir, resserra la capuche de la cape et regarda Hagrid qui s'approchait. Il paraissait bien plus jeune, imberbe, mais ses yeux brillants et noirs comme des scarabées le caractérisaient sans peine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il paraissait soupçonneux. Pas étonnant, surtout quand on sait ce qui lui était arrivé. Hermione décida d'être sincère, sans trop en dire. Merlin sait que quand on ment, on se retrouve facilement dans des situations impossibles. Inutile d'aggraver les choses.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hermione. J'ai besoin de voir le professeur Dumbledore au plus vite. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander. »

Hermione était un prénom comme un autre. Il l'oublierait bien vite. Le garde-chasse ne savait pas s'il fallait la croire ou non, mais il décida que Dumbledore en jugerait par lui-même.

« Très bien. Restez ici, je vais demander à Monsieur. »

Elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il revienne. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Sans un mot, il ouvrit les grilles et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle obtempéra et ils marchèrent dans le parc, jusqu'au château. Comme elle s'y attendait, le Saule Cogneur n'était pas là. Et la cabane d'Hagrid, elle, était là, fidèle à son poste. Simplement, il n'y avait pas de potager. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur malgré tout. Dumbledore trouverait une solution, elle en était sûre. C'était le seul qui fasse peur à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom après tout. Elle vit également le terrain de Quidditch, où elle avait souvent assisté à des matchs en compagnie de Ron, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne gardien.

A l'intérieur du château, l'émotion la reprit. Elle songea que cela avait du bon de voir que certaines choses sont intemporelles. La Grande Salle, surtout, la chamboula. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue, il y avait des morts couchés tout le long de la pièce, attendant que l'on les identifie. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue, mais elle tint bon. Hagrid ne remarqua rien. Ils montèrent finalement au premier étage. Hermione se demanda un instant pourquoi il la menait au bureau de McGonagall. Mais elle se souvint vite qu'elle était en 1944. Ils entrèrent enfin.

« Merci Hagrid. »

Hagrid sortit, et Hermione abaissa sa capuche, laissant son visage à la vue de son interlocuteur. Le professeur Dumbledore était plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, et avait les cheveux d'une teinte auburn. Mais il avait toujours ces yeux d'un bleu clair qui la mettaient en confiance. Elle se sentit tout de même mal en repensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir Albus Dumbledore, un jour. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser égarer son esprit. Elle pratiquait l'Occlumancie depuis qu'elle était au Département des Mystère, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas très douée, il y avait certaines pensées qu'elle parvenait à cacher. Elle ne devait pas influer sur l'avenir.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et elle obéit. Il avait raison, la discussion risquait d'être longue… Quoiqu'elle tâcherait d'en dire le moins possible. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait.

« Croyez-moi ou non, je viens du futur. De l'année 2001, pour être plus précise. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retourner chez moi… et donc réparer ceci. »

Le professeur la regarda dans les yeux comme pour vérifier si elle mentait. Elle s'empressa de rajouter, avant qu'il n'aille trop profondément dans ses pensées.

« Je suis sûre que vous seriez d'accord avec moi, mais il ne faudrait pas que vous en sachiez de trop. Je ne voudrais pas changer le futur. »

Il acquiesça doucement, et elle décida de mettre un souvenir au premier plan, cachant tous les autres. Il s'agissait de sa carte d'identité moldue sur laquelle on pouvait voir son adresse, sa date de naissance et son nom. Et pendant ce temps-là, elle sortit le sablier et le déposa sur le bureau qui les séparait.

« Imaginons que je vous croie. Voyons cet objet… Très intéressant. Vous m'expliquez sa composition ? »

Hermione hésita. Mais il avait raison. Et s'il fallait faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'était bien à Dumbledore, même si… Même si elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer manipulateur. C'était pour le Bien.

« Eh bien… Il s'agit d'un dérivé de Retourneur du Temps, conçu au Département des Mystères, et à la place du sable, on y trouve une potion, peu importe son nom, découverte dans les années 2000. Celle-ci permet de voyager dans le temps plus aisément qu'un Retourneur de Temps. Grâce à un sortilège qui l'active, on peut choisir l'année, le mois et le jour de notre destination… J'étais en train de le réparer quand il s'est mis en route tout seul et m'a envoyé en 1944. »

Avec ses longs doigts fins, Dumbledore examinait l'objet sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, il le reposa et murmura :

« Voici donc une invention très dangereuse… »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait pensé la même chose.

« Je sais. Et dés que je rentrerai, je le détruirai. Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences d'un tel objet.

- Surtout que vous allez devoir les limiter en ce moment-même.

- Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Dumbledore la regarda, l'air sincèrement désolé.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je doute que je parvienne à réparer ce sablier, du moins, pas immédiatement. Il va falloir que vous restiez. »

Hermione était choquée. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il puisse l'aider ! Mais elle se résigna. Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et tenta de rester forte. Elle s'était déjà sortie de situations plus graves. Elle survivrait, elle s'en sortirait et retrouverait son époque dans le même état où elle l'avait laissé.

« Je… Je me propose donc comme assistante-stagiaire, professeur. »

* * *

_Verdict ?  
Merci d'avoir lu, et en espérant vous revoir au chapitre 2 !_


	3. Comment rester de marbre ?

_Coucou ! _

_Je suis rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire que je suis inspirée, et que l'histoire est assez lente à démarrer. J'en suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, avoir le temps de mettre l'intrigue en place. Dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite partie du point de vue de Jedusor, je pense commencer par ce point de vue au prochain chapitre. C'est le meilleur moyen de comprendre ses actions, tout comme le point de vue d'Hermione permet de comprendre ses propres actions. _

_Alors, je suis désolée, mais en consultant EHP, j'ai remarqué que deux versions s'opposent sur ce site. En effet, l'une dit que Jedusor commence sa septième année en 1943, l'autre en 1944. Personnellement, j'ai pris 1944 en compte. _

_Voilà =) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir, et ça m'encourage à continuer. N'hésitez pas à en laisser, même si vous avez une impression négative, afin que je puisse comprendre ce qui cloche._

_Enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

.  
_

**Chapitre 2 : Comment rester de marbre ?**

.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_« Toute conscience est d'ordre moral puisqu'elle oppose toujours ce qui devrait être à ce qui est. »  
{Alain}_

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione Granger se préparait dans sa chambre. Dumbledore avait accepté la proposition de la jeune femme. Sa couverture était relativement simple. Elle avait étudié aux Etats-Unis depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, et pour brouiller les pistes, il avait rajouté son nom sur toutes les listes de l'école. Elle s'appelait toujours Hermione, mais ils avaient décidé qu'il n'était pas prudent de garder son nom de famille. Toujours d'origine moldue, bien entendu, elle prit son second prénom, Jean. Hermione Jean. C'était étrange, mais au moins, elle se reconnaîtrait, et ne s'enfoncerait pas dans le mensonge. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à la vraisemblance, n'étant pas une très bonne menteuse, comme la plupart des gens. Une fois que cela avait été mis en place, il en avait avisé le professeur Dippet, qui n'avait pas posé de question, bien que surpris que Dumbledore prenne une stagiaire. Celui-ci avait habilement rattrapé la situation : « Il y a un début à tout, n'est-ce pas Armando ? Cela fait plus de dix ans que j'enseigne ici, il faut que je commence à penser à la transmission ! ».

Elle avait donc eu droit à de nouveaux appartements. Enfin… C'était un bien grand mot. C'était une grande chambre, ou un petit studio, qui se situait au septième étage, dans l'aile nord, près de la tour Gryffondor. Elle s'était entraînée à ne pas se rendre dans la salle commune par erreur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. La chambre était accessible via un tableau représentant un match de Quidditch. Le mot de passe « Alea Jacta Est » qu'elle avait choisi devait être donné à l'attrapeur. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand lit pour deux personnes, un bureau face à la fenêtre et une porte face au lit donnait accès à la petite salle de bains composée d'une douche, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et de toilettes. Une armoire, une petite bibliothèque et un fauteuil complétaient le mobilier. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était suffisant. Elle espérait juste ne pas être obligée d'y rester trop longtemps. Non pas qu'elle n'aimât pas, mais parce qu'il fallait avouer que Ron lui manquait.

Elle ajusta sa robe de sorcière noire, et tenta de discipliner quelque peu sa chevelure comme tous les matins. Avec l'âge, ils semblaient s'être quelque peu calmés, et étaient plus bouclés que broussailleux. Bien entendu, ils restaient indomptables et il fallait avouer que les boucles partaient parfois dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais c'en était tout de même un. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, elle le savait. Mais Ron l'aimait, et c'était ce qui lui comptait. Bien entendu, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle se néglige complètement, mais qu'elle ne se mettait pas particulièrement en valeur. Ramenant ses cheveux en un chignon quelque peu lâche, dont des mèches bouclées et folles s'échappaient un peu n'importe comment, elle s'estima prête. Ce n'était pas très esthétique, mais ça tenait et dégageait son visage.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le festin de début d'année. Pour la première fois, elle allait y siéger sur la table des professeurs. La Grande Salle était vide lorsqu'elle y parvint. Du moins, seule la table des professeurs était occupée, ce qui signifiait que les élèves allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Hagrid lui fit signe de s'asseoir entre lui et une chaise vide. Sûrement Dumbledore. Les seuls qu'elle connaisse au milieu de ces professeurs inconnus. Il connaissait maintenant son visage, mais il l'oublierait avec le temps. Et même si… Dumbledore l'avertirait en temps voulu, c'est-à-dire, dans près de cinquante ans.

Elle reporta son attention sur la Grande Salle, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Le même Choixpeau magique trônait sur le tabouret, attendant les premières années. Soudain, un flot d'élèves franchit les portes et ils s'installèrent sur leurs tables respectives. Il y avait des visages étrangement familiers. Certainement de la même la famille que des élèves qu'elle connaissait de vue auparavant. Elle vit soudain un blond aux yeux gris qui avait une ressemblance étrange avec Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il s'agisse de son grand-père, Lucius étant trop jeune pour être déjà élève en 1944. Et à côté de ce Malefoy, elle remarqua un jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs de jais, comme ceux d'Harry. Mais au contraire de son meilleur ami, ils étaient soigneusement coiffés. Grand, on ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un visage séduisant. Sans l'avoir jamais vu, elle savait qu'elle avait affaire à Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Quand elle arriva à ce constat, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, froidement. Ainsi, c'était lui le responsable de tous ces crimes… Elle ressentit une vague de haine la submerger, mais pour la noyer, elle but dans sa coupe de jus de citrouille, sans le quitter des yeux. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était beau. _A beautiful disaster._ Un beau désastre, en somme. Elle savait, par expérience, que le Mal pouvait revêtir les formes les plus séduisantes pour passer inaperçu. Par exemple, le chant des sirènes qui entraînent les marins vers le fond. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle le trouvait _laid_. Parce qu'elle savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Elle croisa son regard. Il avait des yeux d'un noir profond, mais si différents de ceux d'Hagrid. Le Mal incarné. Hermione le détourna vite, faisant semblant de rien. Ce n'était pas prudent. Elle observa les autres Serpentards à sa table. L'ambiance était la même qu'à sa propre époque, et elle remarqua que beaucoup de filles jetaient des coups d'œil à Jedusor. Même aux autres tables d'ailleurs. _Une beauté empoisonnée_. Elle avait envie de les mettre en garde, de leur dévoiler à tous la vérité. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Rentrer chez elle.

Enfin, Dumbledore entra, suivi d'une file de premières années. Encore une fois, la jeune femme eut une impression de déjà-vu. Les générations s'enchaînent, mais garde chaque fois des points communs avec celle qui l'a précédée. Très instructif. Elle écouta la cérémonie d'une oreille discrète, plongée dans ses pensées. Coincée en 1944… Que se passerait-il si elle ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir ? Et Ron ? Et Harry ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'elle était ici, dans cette époque. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Le professeur Dippet se leva pour faire un discours avant le repas. Au contraire de Dumbledore, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que les élèves étaient affamés.

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que le banquet ne commence, je vous présente les nouveaux préfets-en-chef de cette année. Il s'agit de Tom Jedusor de Serpentard et de Roselyn Tillman de Serdaigle. Je vous demande de bien vouloir les accueillir. »

Des applaudissements dans la salle retentirent, auxquels Hermione participait, malgré elle. Les deux élèves s'étaient levés, et elle sentit le regard de Jedusor sur elle. Sans doute qu'il se demandait qui elle était. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Certains se redressaient pour mieux la voir. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, c'était toujours le même manège lorsqu'il y avait un nouveau professeur.

« Et j'ai également l'honneur d'accueillir Hermione Jean, une ancienne élève qui sera en stage avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Il n'avait pas précisé combien de temps. Il valait mieux, pour que son départ signifie simplement que son stage était terminé. Répondant au geste du professeur Dippet, elle se leva. Tous les élèves la détaillèrent. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait jeune, mais en tant qu'étudiante, c'était normal, non ? Elle se rassit vivement et laissa le discours se terminer avant de commencer à manger.

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Tom Elvis Jedusor était sorti du Poudlard Express pour l'avant-dernière fois. Pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait été promu Préfet-en-chef. Cela n'étonnait personne. Le beau, le brillant, l'irréprochable Tom Jedusor ne pas avoir cet insigne ? Impensable ! Il grimpa dans la diligence, accompagné d'Abraxas Malefoy, un Sang-Pur de haute-lignée. Avery et Lestrange les suivirent. Ils fermèrent la porte et le jeune homme se plongea dans ses pensées, comme dédaigneux de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Il se rendrait chez Dippet et lui demanderait s'il pouvait enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. C'était la matière dans laquelle il excellait le plus. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse.

Il caressa machinalement sa bague, la bague des Gaunt. Il esquissa un léger sourire sans joie pour lui-même. Son Moldu de père avait reçu le juste châtiment pour avoir abandonné sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Son géniteur et ses grands-parents reposaient maintenant dans le cimetière de Little-Hangleton. Et il avait ensorcelé Morfin de manière à ce qu'il se souvienne d'avoir tué les Jedusor. Le crime parfait. A présent, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le moyen de survivre, de ne pas mourir.

La mort était sa pire – et seule – crainte. Personne ne le savait. Aux yeux de tous, il était un élève modèle. Il sortit de la diligence et se rendit enfin dans le Hall du château, suivi d'Avery, Lestrange et Malefoy. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la table des Serpentard, dos au mur. Il se sentit observé. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi, puisque la plupart des élèves l'admiraient, surtout les filles. Il réprima un rictus dédaigneux. Les filles… Elles pensaient toutes être celle qui briserait sa carapace, être la seule qu'il aimerait, lui, le plus inaccessible des Serpentard, et même de Poudlard tout court. Petites idiotes.

Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs, et vit que quelque chose était anormal. Il y avait une nouvelle. Etait-elle la remplaçante de Têtenjoy ? Non, elle était là, au bout de la table, pour sa dernière année d'enseignement. Alors, qui était-elle ? Il connaissait tous les professeurs, sans exception, et ils étaient tous là. A part Dumbledore, mais il devait être en train d'accueillir les nouveaux. De plus, elle paraissait bien jeune… et le regardait d'un air glacial.

Il ne comprit pas. Aucune femme n'avait cette expression devant lui. Avait-elle compris ? C'était impossible. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il tenta de s'introduire dans ses pensées. Il s'entraînait en Legilimancie, et il était plutôt bon. Mais là, rien. Elle devait être Occlumens… Avant qu'il ne puisse réessayer, elle détourna les yeux. Qui était-elle ? Bah… Une fille, ce n'était jamais très dangereux. Mais comme Lord Voldemort était prudent, il mènerait tout de même son enquête.

Puis lorsque la Répartition prit fin, Dippet présenta les préfets-en-chef, et la stagiaire. D'accord, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était là, mais ça n'expliquait pas sa froideur apparente. Ou alors, elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Malefoy se pencha vers Tom et lui murmura, alors que le festin commença :

« T'as vu ça ? Elle a le même air que McGonagall, tu sais, la préfète-en-chef d'il y a deux ans. »

Tom esquissa un léger sourire, pour la forme. Malefoy n'avait pas tort. Il ne répondit cependant pas. Il n'avait rien à dire, et à vrai dire, elle n'était pas _si_ intéressante. Mais les autres étaient en pleine ébullition hormonale. Grâce à Merlin, il avait suffisamment de maîtrise de lui-même pour cette réaction de l'adolescence.

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle ait réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien d'elle. »

Curieux, Tom lui demanda nonchalamment de s'expliquer. Il aimait bien tout savoir des gens. C'est comme cela qu'il arrivait à trouver leur point faible.

« Regarde sa main. Elle a une bague à l'annulaire. Et à mon avis, c'est une bague de fiançailles. »

Tiens donc, comment allait-elle vivre la séparation avec son fiancé ? Ah, l'amour. Ce sentiment qui rendait les hommes complètement ridicules… et _faibles_. Lui-même ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Ce qui était arrivé à sa mère était suffisamment clair. Si cela lui arrivait, il mourrait. Et par-dessus tout, il avait peur de la Mort. Donc comme l'Amour était associé à la Mort, sa décision était vite prise. Quand on veut, on peut, il en était la preuve vivante. Jamais, il n'avait eu de petite-amie. Et il ne comptait pas remédier à cela. D'accord, il voulait tout savoir, mais il y avait tant de sujets d'étude, qu'il était sûr d'en avoir compris tous les aspects. Et cela le répugnait au plus haut point.

Il classa d'emblée cette Hermione Jean dans les _faibles_. A ce moment, il croisa à nouveau son regard. Mais cette fois, il put clairement lire la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans ses yeux noisette. Pourquoi ? D'habitude, quand les filles le regardaient, elles rougissaient, battaient des paupières, lui souriaient d'un air qui se voulait enjôleur. Mais pas elle. Il découvrirait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait Lord Voldemort, et que ce nom serait craint au point que plus personne n'oserait le prononcer, comme il se l'était juré.

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Hermione quitta sa chambre à toute allure. On était le 2 septembre, c'est-à-dire le jour de la rentrée. Elle était déjà allée prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tôt ce matin. Il était presque l'heure, et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'arriver avant les élèves, et ils n'allaient sûrement plus tarder. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle se précipita alors vers sa chambre, puis attrapa son sac dans lequel elle avait rangé une liasse de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et deux bouquins de métamorphose et sortit.

Ce matin, c'était son premier jour de cours en compagnie de Dumbledore. Quand elle lui avait cité ses résultats aux BUSE et aux ASPIC - qu'elle avait passés en candidat libre après la guerre, mais cela, elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, il l'avait encouragée à l'aider un peu plus activement. Il fallait que la couverture soit parfaite après tout. Elle avait évidemment accepté, mais cela la stressait tout de même. D'autant plus qu'elle tomberait forcément sur Tom Jedusor un jour ou l'autre. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer sa haine. Non. Il fallait qu'elle soit neutre au possible. Mais comment faire ? En sachant de quelles atrocités il était coupable ? Elle s'était exercée à nouveau à l'Occlumancie en attendant la rentrée.

La veille au banquet, elle avait fait l'erreur de laisser ses sentiments reprendre le dessus. Il l'avait vu, elle en était presque sûre. Et pourtant, personne ne devait savoir. Elle allait se rattraper aujourd'hui, adopter un comportement normal. Hermione n'était pas une très bonne comédienne, mais il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait dans les couloirs vides, elle gagna la salle de classe où Dumbledore était déjà présent. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son teint rouge d'avoir trop couru.

« Bonjour Miss Jean. Vous pouvez poser vos affaires à côté de mon bureau, j'ai mis une table pour vous. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, trop essoufflée pour articuler une phrase. Elle se rendit sur son propre bureau, en fait un pupitre ordinaire, face aux élèves. Sortant sa plume et son encrier, ses parchemins, elle se rendit compte que Dumbledore avait posé un emploi du temps face à elle. En ce moment-même, ils avaient quatre heures avec les septièmes années qui avaient choisi de continuer la Métamorphose pour les ASPIC. Génial… Elle n'avait jamais fait de septième année, même si elle avait brillamment réussi ses examens.

« Bonjour Tom. »

La voix de Dumbledore lui parvint, et elle se figea, les yeux toujours rivés sur son emploi du temps. Comme par hasard…

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Bonjour _Miss_ Jean. »

Hermione releva la tête. Il l'observait l'air impassible, le regard calculateur. Elle avait bien entendu le fait qu'il ait appuyé sur le _Miss_. Elle regarda sa bague ornée d'un diamant. Mais bien sûr… Il l'avait vue. Elle se redressa entièrement, et s'efforçant d'être le plus aimable possible, elle répondit.

« Bonjour _Tom_. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent d'avoir appuyé sur le prénom, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle jeta un œil à Dumbledore. Il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal. Heureusement. Reportant son attention sur le jeune homme, elle se glaça d'effroi. Il avait remarqué, et son expression était singulièrement intriguée. Par Merlin, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, de ne pas se montrer aussi impétueuse. Gryffondor était sa maison, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle s'installa, comme si elle n'avait rien dit de mal, et salua les élèves qui commençaient à entrer, d'un air enjoué.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour justifier son comportement, et rapidement. Manque de chance, Jedusor s'assit à la place qui semblait être habituelle, au premier rang, juste en face d'elle. Très bien. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était. _Reste aimable, reste aimable. Fais-le pour Harry, pour Ron. Que leurs actions ne restent pas en vain._ Bien sûr, c'était un monstre qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais il serait vaincu. A elle de ne pas changer le futur. Les conséquences étaient trop imprévisibles pour qu'elle ait l'audace de vouloir le modifier.

Dumbledore donna les consignes, les rappels pour les examens, et demanda à chacun d'exécuter un sortilège d'Apparition, pour faire apparaître un objet de leur choix. C'était un exercice difficile, mais à leur niveau, tout le monde devait en être capable. Hermione dut passer dans les rangs afin d'examiner ce que faisait les élèves. Ils devaient l'exécuter devant elle, et elle devait en définir la qualité. Dumbledore les regardait faire aussi, et par là-même, évaluait le niveau de sa stagiaire.

Par chance, peu de monde avait choisi métamorphose, mais elle reconnut Malefoy parmi eux. Bien que ses rapports avec Drago Malefoy fussent cordiaux, elle n'ignorait pas que ses ancêtres ne seraient pas différents de lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Elle passa devant plusieurs élèves, deux Gryffondor et une Serdaigle qui firent apparaître respectivement une chaise, une nappe et un livre vierge. Elle estima la chaise quelque peu bancale et la nappe pas très rectangulaire, mais ils avaient compris le principe. Ce fut le tour de Malefoy.

Il choisit de faire apparaître une bague, identique à celle qu'elle portait au doigt. Elle déclara le sortilège très réussi devant le sourire narquois du blond. Il cherchait sans nul doute à la provoquer, mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Ce n'était pas si méchant. Puis, elle observa les objets qu'avaient fait apparaître un Poufsouffle et deux autres Serdaigle, dont Roselyn Tillman, la préfète-en-chef. Et enfin, ce fut le tour de Jedusor. Elle avait délibérément décidé de le faire passer en dernier, repoussant la confrontation vers la fin. Elle s'attendait à n'importe quelle apparition maléfique qui refléterait sa véritable nature. Mais pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle se plaça devant lui, il la fixa d'un regard impassible et fit apparaître un médaillon en or massif.

Cela lui fit penser au médaillon de Serpentard. Mais l'objet était réellement magnifique, représentant un serpent replié sur lui-même. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, bien sûr… Ca n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Il était très difficile de faire apparaître des métaux précieux, même si c'était de l'or de farfadet, c'est-à-dire, qui ne valait rien à proprement dire. Elle se força à sourire à Jedusor, mais sa voix admirative était sincère.

« Eh bien, c'était très impressionnant, Mr…  
- Jedusor, Miss. »

Hermione avait fait semblant de ne pas le savoir. Comme s'il n'avait pas grande importance, juste un élève comme les autres. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui regardait Jedusor d'un air grave. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il n'avait rien fait de mal, ce coup-ci, non ?

« Très bien vous tous, merci Miss Jean. Voudriez-vous nous faire une démonstration de ce que l'on vous apprend à faire à l'université de San Francisco ? »

Hermione obtempéra. Elle s'y attendait. Simplement, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Son orgueil la conseillait de dépasser Jedusor dans ce domaine. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas très raisonnable. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas subir un échec, se sentir inférieure à lui. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure élève de Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle visualisa l'objet qu'elle voulait faire apparaître et prit une profonde inspiration. Une réplique du château de Poudlard en miniature se matérialisa sur la table. Hermione en était fière. On voyait même des Sombrals de taille lilliputienne – non-invisibles, elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir – s'envoler de la forêt. Plusieurs élèves se demandaient ce que c'était, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Jedusor, lui, comprit. Bien sûr, espèce d'assassin.

« Merci Miss Jean. C'est assurément très réussi. Allez, maintenant, faites disparaître tous vos objets. Vous avez tous fait du bon travail. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quelles sont les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire ? »

Hermione s'était rassise. Elle se souvenait de ces exceptions, elle les avait elle-même citées à Ron lors de leur… quête. Elle s'efforçait d'y penser le moins possible, afin de ne pas se trahir. Roselyn Tillman leva la main. Elle lui faisait penser à elle-même, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Bien sûr, elle était plus jolie, blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air aimable, mais semblait avoir du mal à atteindre le niveau de Jedusor.

« Les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire sont la nourriture, l'argent, l'information, la vie et l'amour. »

A ce dernier mot, Hermione observa la réaction de Jedusor. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Il resta impassible, regardant le mur derrière Dumbledore. _Pas étonnant que personne ne se soit douté de rien…_ _Sauf Dumbledore._

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je perds mon temps, ou vous aimez ça ?_

_A bientôt =)_


	4. Une histoire de cheveux

_Coucou !  
Je suis rapide en ce moment, mais faudra ne pas trop s'y habituer =)  
J'ai été inspirée, encore une fois, et je suis désolée si ça vous paraît long et que vous avez l'impression qu'on ne va arriver à rien...  
Si si, rassurez-vous, c'est parce que j'avais envie d'expliquer certaines choses, de mettre des détails...  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai été gâtée pour le chapitre précédent, cela m'encourage beaucoup !  
N'hésitez pas à m'exprimer vos impressions, ça m'est toujours utile et agréable ^^  
Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de cheveux**

.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_« Nous nous réfugions dans l'orgueil, parce que nous avons peur de nous dire la vérité à nous-mêmes. »  
{Okakura Kakuzo}_

_

* * *

  
_

Tom Jedusor était dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef, une pièce personnelle dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Rien que pour cela, ça valait le coup d'être préfet… Il fallait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop la compagnie. _On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même_. Il était allongé dans son lit, et faisait tournoyait discrètement sa baguette magique entre ses longs doigts fins. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, tandis qu'à travers la fenêtre, le lac devenait de plus en plus sombre, signe que le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant de devoir prendre le dîner, à dix-neuf heures tapantes.

Mais Tom Elvis Jedusor ne se préoccupait pas du monde extérieur. Pas quand il avait un mystère à résoudre. Il détestait que quelque chose échappe à sa connaissance, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une fille. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hermione Jean. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça. Il percerait son secret, comme il avait percé celui des autres. Tiens, il pourrait encourager Malefoy à s'en rapprocher, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y voie une quelconque objection. Au moins qu'il sache un peu ses origines. Tom était quasiment sûr d'avoir affaire à une Sang-de-Bourbe, puisqu'il ne connaissait aucune grande famille de sorciers s'appelant Jean. Peut-être aux Etats-Unis… Et encore.

Il se remémora le cours de Métamorphose. Il était arrivé en avance, comme à son habitude, et aussi, honnêtement, pour la voir d'un peu plus près. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais au moins, il était désormais sûr qu'elle avait un problème avec lui. Quand il était entré, il l'avait un peu provoquée en l'appelant Miss, sachant que bientôt elle serait Mrs. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle joue le même jeu, cette fois avec son prénom, Tom. Comme si elle avait voulu le rabaisser, sous son air aimable. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Pourquoi ? Sûrement la jalousie. Bah ! Il se la mettrait dans la poche, comme l'ensemble des autres professeurs. Ce défi serait stimulant, et engrangerait une satisfaction personnelle. Seulement si ses camarades n'y parvenaient pas, bien entendu. Sinon, ce ne serait même pas la peine.

D'ailleurs, Malefoy avait joué fin ce matin. Faire apparaître une réplique de la bague de fiançailles, c'était pas mal, ça, même si Jedusor ne se le serait pas permis. Surtout pas devant Dumbledore. Le collier qu'il avait fait apparaître lui-même, était d'ailleurs plus impressionnant. Ce n'était pas une réplique, mais une œuvre originale. Il avait d'ailleurs pu lire dans ses yeux, à défaut de pouvoir entrer dans son âme surtout sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, qu'elle était sincèrement impressionnée. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Enfin, plaisir… Dans le sens, où cela avait satisfait son orgueil. Mais comme d'habitude, il était resté impassible. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas cernée, il ne préférait pas commencer son numéro de charme, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres membres du corps professoral. Mais qui sait, elle pourrait lui être utile, surtout si elle était proche du professeur de Métamorphose…

Et puis, cette Hermione Jean avait voulu faire la démonstration de ses talents. Et honnêtement, il devait reconnaître qu'elle en avait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le meilleur qu'il ne savait pas reconnaître le talent quand il le voyait. La réplique de Poudlard était fidèle, et pour un peu, il aurait presque envie de le reproduire, juste pour quand il devrait quitter son seul foyer. Il ricana inconsciemment. Comme s'il allait se trimballer avec ce bibelot ! Soit il resterait, soit ses souvenirs resteraient de toute façon assez fidèles. Alors, à quoi bon ? Mais ce qui l'avait troublé, c'était l'envol du Sombral. Si elle l'avait fait apparaître avec la Forêt Interdite, c'était qu'elle en avait déjà vu… Et donc qu'elle avait vu la Mort. Et cela, c'était rare, Grindelwald ne faisait pas tant de siennes en Grande-Bretagne. Bien sûr, lui l'avait vue, puisqu'il l'avait gracieusement offerte à son père et ses grands-parents il y a avait maintenant un peu plus d'un an.

Il n'en avait pas l'ombre d'un regret. Son géniteur n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Un Moldu… Il ne l'avait évidemment pas évoqué à ses… comment dire cela ? Allez, des _amis_ à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Tom n'avait pas d'amis. En fait, il faisait semblant d'apprécier certaines personnes, qui lui étaient utiles. Son cœur semblait fait d'acier, il n'aimait que lui-même. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aimer, et d'être déçu, ou de voir la personne qu'il aime mourir. Surtout que lui ne voulait pas mourir. Même si ce n'était que d'amitié. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être _faible_, de se sentir redevable à quelqu'un.

Sortant quelque peu de sa torpeur, Tom leva sa bague au niveau des yeux. Bientôt, il la transformerait également en Horcruxe. Le meurtre de sa _famille_ devrait suffire. Il répéterait le processus qui lui avait permis de transformer le journal intime en Horcruxe l'année précédente. Et il trouverait une cachette. Ce ne serait pas très prudent de se balader avec un morceau de son âme au doigt. Peut-être… Là où il avait trouvé la bague, chez son oncle ? Après tout, c'était là où sa mère avait grandi. Personne ne ferait le lien. Il verrait bien.

Regardant l'heure sur son horloge où se mouvaient des planètes – cadeau du directeur aux préfets-en-chef – il s'aperçut qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il se leva prestement, se repassa un coup de peigne devant son miroir et sortit de son antre.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il vit Abraxas Malefoy qui semblait l'attendre. Cela tombait bien, il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Malefoy faisait partie d'une de ces familles de riches Sang-Pur, et était également l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de Serpentard, après Tom bien sûr.

« Abraxas, je vais te confier une mission. Y vois-tu une objection ? »

Avec sa voix doucereuse et étrangement froide, Tom savait qu'il posait plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. Malefoy l'avait également compris.

« Bien sûr que non, Lord Voldemort. Que veux-tu ? »

Seuls ses intimes l'appelaient ainsi. Tom détestait son prénom, qui était trop banal à son goût. Au cours de sa scolarité, après s'être rendu compte que son père n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, il s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait faire une anagramme : « Tom Elvis Jedusor » devenait « Je suis Voldemort ». Et un jour, ce nom serait tellement craint que plus personne n'oserait le prononcer.

« J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies la stagiaire, non ? »

Abraxas s'arrêta. Le regard indéchiffrable, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Finalement, il lâcha.

« Ce n'est pas que je l'apprécies… Disons qu'elle n'est pas si mal, et que le fait qu'elle soit fiancée est très intéressant. »

C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas si mal. Mais il y en avait des plus jolies, auxquelles il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. A vrai dire, le physique ne servait qu'à tromper les esprits. Il en était la preuve vivante après tout. Elle était banale. Ce n'était pas son physique qui la démarquait des autres. Tom reprit.

« Tu aimes les défis, je vois ça. Et que dirais-tu de le relever ? »

Abraxas esquissa un sourire narquois. S'il avait la permission, il n'allait pas refuser. De toute façon, on ne refusait rien à Tom quand il demandait quelque chose de façon aussi directe. Malefoy se demanda quand même l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi. Mais pas longtemps. Il savait que Tom aimait bien avoir le contrôle des gens, tout savoir sur eux. Et lui-même, aimait effectivement les défis. Sans trop se compromettre bien sûr. Il était à Serpentard, rusé et malin, mais pas courageux pour autant. Il y avait une différence entre foncer la tête la première dans le danger comme ces abrutis de Gryffondor, et savoir admettre que l'on n'était pas à la hauteur pour endormir la méfiance et ainsi attaquer par derrière.

« Bien sûr. »

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Cela faisait une semaine et cinq jours aujourd'hui qu'Hermione était arrivée à Poudlard. Et tous les jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la même question implicite à Dumbledore au petit-déjeuner. Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur, et il faisait un signe de dénégation discret. Elle lui avait laissé le sablier, mais il était encore au stade des recherches d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle non plus ne chômait pas. Tous les soirs, après ses cours de la journée, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, dans la Réserve. Une fois, elle y avait croisé Jedusor, mais il l'avait plus ou moins ignorée. Elle le lui avait bien rendu. Mais ses recherches restaient infructueuses pour le moment.

D'ailleurs, ce matin-même elle avait les septièmes années, à nouveau. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle vit un hibou frapper au carreau, une enveloppe attachée à la patte. Ouvrant doucement la fenêtre, Hermione laissa le volatile déposer son courrier sur le bureau avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile vers la volière. Vers la volière ? Forcément. Elle n'était connue, en 1944, qu'à Poudlard, alors bon… Dépliant le morceau de parchemin, elle lut la missive du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle se rassit sur le lit, livide. Elle allait rester seule avec les septièmes années ce matin. Dumbledore venait d'être convoqué de toute urgence au ministère de la Magie. Sûrement pour l'histoire avec Grindelwald. C'était un peu logique, mais quand même… Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait libéré les élèves, mais non ! On était en année d'ASPIC, du coup, chaque cours était irrattrapable. Il l'assurait qu'elle s'était assez bien débrouillée toute la semaine, et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Génial. Ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas de faire cours, mais de rester seule avec Jedusor. Elle le haïssait, et de temps en temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait mieux de le tuer maintenant, avant qu'il ne fasse trop de ravages. Déjà, elle savait qu'il avait tué ses grands-parents et son père, il en portait la bague. Un des Horcruxes.

Elle se demanda s'il en avait déjà conçu. Sûrement. Au moins le journal intime, puisqu'il avait seize ans à ce moment-là, selon Harry et Ginny, et maintenant, il en avait dix-sept. Au souvenir d'Harry, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec le temps. Même si c'était pour un bien, elle ne savait pas où ça la mènerait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec la vie des personnes nées après 1944. On ne savait jamais. En fait, elle se refusait à porter une telle responsabilité sur ses bien jeunes épaules, qui en avaient pourtant vu d'autres.

Justement. Elle avait survécu à bien des malheurs, ce n'était pas pour un simple cours avec un Tom Elvis Jedusor qui n'avait aucune raison de la tuer – pour l'instant – qu'elle allait stresser. Elle se leva, déterminée. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Attrapant son sac, elle se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle, avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours, bien en avance.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Dumbledore lui avait laissé une feuille, lui expliquant ce qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui. Ils allaient commencer une partie sur la métamorphose humaine. Extrêmement compliqué. Heureusement, Hermione avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner, pour ses révisions pour les ASPIC. En fait, ils allaient surtout aborder la théorie. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne fasse pas de démonstration, pour éviter de se ridiculiser si jamais elle échouait… Mais comme elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, surtout devant Jedusor, à qui elle voulait montrer qui décidait, Hermione décida de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle les ferait passer au blond platine. Comme ça, si elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa forme habituelle, ce n'était pas un drame, et pourrait survivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours. Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens !

Comme la fois précédente, Jedusor arriva en avance, mais cette fois, elle ne fut pas prise par surprise. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais elle avait eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à être aimable.

« Bonjour Miss Jean.  
- Bonjour Tom. »

Cette fois, elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait relevé la tête, et lui avait lancé un sourire aimable. Il y répondit avec un sourire poli, mais elle eut le temps de voir un éclair de surprise traverser ses pupilles. Forcément, elle avait été plutôt… froide avec lui auparavant. Elle se contrôla pour rester ordinaire, et non pas haineuse. Ses cours d'Occlumancie lui avaient heureusement donné une plus grande maîtrise d'elle-même.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là aujourd'hui. C'est donc moi qui assurerais ce cours aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas assis, mais commençait à poser sa plume et ses parchemins sur la table. Elle le vit esquisser un léger sourire, qui l'énerva. Il se moquait d'elle ? La jeune femme décida cependant de se calmer. Cela ne servait à rien de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Pas de place pour la susceptibilité. Evidemment, c'était sans compter la légère reprise de confiance de Jedusor, qui lui demanda :

« Et quel est donc le programme aujourd'hui, Miss ? »

Il le savait en plus. Elle était sûre qu'il avait pris la peine d'ouvrir son manuel avant de venir. Bon, elle c'était autre chose. Elle ne connaissait pas le mode de fonctionnement de Dumbledore, et n'avait de plus, pas étudié dans le même manuel que celui que tenait Jedusor à cet instant. Hermione ne se démonta toutefois pas, et répondit d'une voix égale.

« La métamorphose humaine. Partielle, pour commencer. On verra la théorie aujourd'hui.  
- Et je suppose que vous allez nous faire une démonstration, Miss ? »

Heureusement qu'elle s'y était attendu. Jedusor avait cet air innocent qui le caractérisait, pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas autant qu'elle. Relevant fièrement le menton, elle déclara qu'en effet, elle en ferait une petite pour commencer. Il hocha la tête et s'assit. A ce moment, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Malefoy entra. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, et lui répondit gentiment, triturant sa bague inconsciemment. Hermione n'allait pas se mettre à l'attaquer alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait… pour l'instant.

Quand la classe fut au complet, ils étaient huit en tout et pour tout. Cela l'avait surprise la première fois, mais elle se rappela que le niveau exigé par Dumbledore était passablement élevé. Quand même. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle aurait moins le trac. Fermant la porte de sa baguette magique, elle commença :

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le professeur Dumbledore est dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours ce matin. Mais je m'assurerai que vous n'ayez pas de retard, ne vous en faites pas. Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la métamorphose humaine, et dans un premier temps, la métamorphose humaine partielle. Quelqu'un peut m'en donner la définition ? »

Tout allait bien, elle arrivait à gagner de l'assurance. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cours, mais jamais à un niveau si élevé. Deux doigts se levèrent. Roselyn Tillman et Malefoy. Elle en fut surprise, et par curiosité, interrogea ce dernier.

« Oui, Mr…  
- Malefoy. Abraxas Malefoy. »

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de donner son prénom, mais c'était peut-être la coutume. Et puisqu'elle appelait bien Jedusor par son prénom… C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle était jeune, plus qu'autre chose. Pour eux, c'était une étudiante.

« Allez-y, Abraxas.  
- La métamorphose humaine partielle est la transformation d'une partie du corps humain, que ce soit au niveau de la couleur ou de la forme. Parfois, on peut même rendre animale ladite partie du corps.  
- Très bien. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

Des souvenirs la traversèrent. Viktor Krum avec une tête de requin, qu'elle n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir en sortant de l'eau. Drago Malefoy en fouine rebondissant sous la baguette de Maugrey. Et Tonks… Tonks, la défunte Métamorphomage, capacité dont avait hérité son fils, Teddy. Elle se força à ne pas regarder Jedusor, sachant qu'elle risquait de se crisper. Elle se raisonna en se disant qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé cette guerre.

« Effectivement, je pourrais par exemple changer la couleur de mes yeux, ou celle de mes cheveux. Je vais vous faire une démonstration sur moi, vous tenterez de la reproduire, avec les couleurs de votre choix, en vous mettant par binôme. »

Hermione prononça la formule et se retrouva blonde platine. Cela devait faire un effet étrange sur son teint légèrement hâlé, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Seul Malefoy se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement fier qu'elle ait choisi la teinte naturelle et caractéristique de sa famille. En fait, elle n'avait pas trop réfléchi, et s'était dit que la blondeur était ce qui trancherait le mieux avec sa couleur habituelle. Tandis que les élèves tentaient les métamorphoses, elle retrouva sa chevelure brune.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Jedusor se montra le plus rapide. Il avait fait passer les cheveux de Malefoy du blond lumineux au roux foncé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux un moment, pour empêcher la tristesse de la submerger. Il ne ressemblait pas à Ron, bien entendu, mais la tignasse caractéristique des Weasley était inoubliable.

« Eh ! Enlève-moi ça vite, Tom, on dirait un Weasley ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter au nom, et de s'approcher d'eux, en demandant d'un air qui se voulait rieur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les Weasley ? »

Tom resta égal à lui-même, et se contenta d'un sourire poli avant de rendre à Malefoy sa teinte naturelle.

« Rien du tout, Miss Hermione, répondit Malefoy. Simplement, ils sont connus pour leur chevelure… flamboyante ! »

Elle n'ajouta rien, et lui demanda de s'occuper de Jedusor. Elle l'observa essayer plusieurs fois, en vain. Voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, elle commença à s'agaçer. _Miss Hermione_ n'était pas d'un naturel très patient. Elle lui saisit le bras, et corrigea son geste. Tom Jedusor eut le bonheur de devenir un Malefoy à son tour. Quand il eut repris sa couleur normale, elle alla aider les autres. En fait, ils étaient tous plutôt bons. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait stressé comme ça.

Fière d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'ils auraient dû commencer par la théorie. Bah ! Ils avaient compris, cela devrait aller relativement vite. A la dernière minute, juste avant que la cloche sonne la fin de la séance, elle y parvint. Elle demanderait quand même à Dumbledore de reprendre la dernière partie. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas en retard.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous le Malefoy ? x) N'oubliez pas, c'est un HG/TJ, pas HG/AM, quoique ça devienne tentant... ^^  
Ne pensez pas qu'il est gentil, vous risqueriez d'être déçus ! Okay, je me tais, je suis simplement traumatisée à l'idée que l'on trouve un de mes Serpentards gentil... ^^_


	5. Selfcontrol

_Hello ! =)_  
_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette loooongue absence ! Mais normalement, je devrais être plus régulière, parce que mes examens se terminent à la fin de la semaine._  
_En espérant que vous voudrez bien me pardonner... _  
_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 : Self-control**

.

**

* * *

**

_« Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir. »_

_{Simone de Beauvoir}_

_

* * *

_

Tom était sorti de la salle de Métamorphoses, songeur. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises. Il était entré dans son cours, s'attendant à la voir lui lancer cet énigmatique regard de froideur contrôlée qu'elle avait en sa présence. Mais non. Juste un sourire aimable, peut-être même… _sincère_. Voldemort n'en savait rien, et rien ne le frustrait plus que de ne pas savoir. Evidemment, il avait habilement repris la situation en main, comme il savait si bien le faire, pour la faire parler, savoir si elle conserverait ce visage si différent, ou si elle remettrait son masque de glace, comme d'habitude. Hermione Jean ne s'était pas laissé prendre à son jeu. Bien. Elle avait fini par devenir raisonnable.

En fait, elle était très bonne. Son impression du cours précédent avait été confirmée, ce devait être une excellente élève quand elle était à Poudlard. Il vérifierait dans les registres de la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les consultait. Elle devait également connaître les Weasley. Son intérêt soudain pour les paroles de Malefoy ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Mais bon, peut-être était-ce juste ledit Malefoy qui l'intéressait. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mieux que ce qu'il escomptait.

Où était Abraxas, d'ailleurs ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était sorti en même temps que lui, mais Tom, plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas vu s'éclipser. Aucune importance. Il lui demanderait son rapport un peu plus tard, voilà tout. Tournant à l'angle du couloir, il vit le fantôme de la Dame Grise traverser un mur. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il retourna dans sa chambre dans les cachots pour déposer ses affaires. Hermione leur avait donné des devoirs, mais il les ferait en une heure à la bibliothèque. Il allait s'en débarrasser tout de suite, tiens. Comme ça, il pourrait consulter les registres. Et éventuellement consulter un ou deux livres sur les Horcruxes, en toute discrétion.

Mais en revenant dans la salle commune, il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'ordinaire. Que se passait-il ? Sûrement rien de spécial, cela arrivait de temps en temps. Il s'approcha néanmoins d'un attroupement de septièmes années. Deux filles s'écartèrent immédiatement pour lui faire de la place, mais il se contenta de sourire poliment, déclinant leur invitation. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir des minauderies. Ce n'était pas grave, si c'était important, il le saurait bien assez tôt. A tous les coups, c'était une stupide rumeur de collégien. Bien sûr, les rumeurs étaient toujours instructives, car quelque part, il y avait toujours un fond de vérité.

Tom se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la bibliothèque, ses affaires de métamorphose à la main. Malgré lui, il bouillonnait de ne pas savoir ce qui se disait. Il était curieux, bien trop curieux. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir. Traversant le sanctuaire de Mrs Pince, il se dirigea vers la Réserve. Là, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé, seuls les septièmes années ayant le droit de s'y rendre sans autorisation préalable. Il n'y avait cependant que trois tables de quatre, conséquence de cet accès exclusif. Sur l'une d'entre elles, la plus proche de la fenêtre, se trouvait Miss Jean. Il fut surpris en voyant qui l'accompagnait. En effet, Abraxas Malefoy était face à elle.

Ses talents de charmeur semblaient faire effet. La demoiselle souriait d'un air sincère, ses yeux chocolat pétillant sous l'effet de l'amusement. _Trop facile…_ Détournant le regard, le ténébreux Serpentard prit place sur la table à l'opposé, du côté du mur. Quelque part, il était déçu qu'elle soit si facile à conquérir. N'était-elle pas censée être amoureuse ? Son regard se posa un instant sur la bague. Elle était une preuve de plus que l'Amour n'était pas invincible comme _certains_ semblaient le croire. Il en sourit, triomphal. En relevant la tête vers le visage de la stagiaire, il surprit un regard triste sur la fenêtre, alors que le jeune Malefoy ne s'apercevait de rien, trop occupé à s'écouter parler. Hermione tourna cependant la tête vers Tom. Toute trace de tristesse avait disparu. Comme un gamin pris en faute, celui-ci se concentra instantanément sur le parchemin qu'il avait étalé devant lui.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû détourner les yeux si vite ? La mélancolie qui empreignait la jeune femme l'avait surpris, voilà tout. Il y avait vu la preuve de son erreur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas comme les autres. Que faisait-elle ici, si son fiancé lui manquait tant ? Avec ses talents, elle aurait pu facilement trouver un stage plus gratifiant, au ministère par exemple. Et si c'était le château qui l'intéressait ? Cette fille ne lui paraissait pas nette, malgré tout. Trop préoccupé par ce mystère, il décida d'aller consulter les listes du registre des anciens élèves. Etait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait être ?

Mais à peine eût-il le temps de se lever que Malefoy vint à sa rencontre. Tom soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Mais il valait mieux éviter de l'envoyer paître brutalement avec un pareil témoin dans la pièce. Résigné, il se rassit, se préparant à le congédier en toute délicatesse.

« Hum, Tom… Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ? »

Surpris par une telle désinvolture de la part d'un de ses disciples, il vit néanmoins que celui-ci lui tendait un parchemin, que ses yeux aciers imploraient de lire avant de prononcer un seul mot. Baissant le regard d'un air soupçonneux, Jedusor lut rapidement le papier, tandis que Malefoy s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, retournant à sa propre table.

« _Je vous prie de m'excuser mylord, pour un tel comportement, mais Miss Jean me pressait de vous inviter parmi nous. Bien que je l'aie prévenue que vous préfériez rester seul, elle ne veut pas comprendre qu'un ami ne me rejoigne pas. Je vous implore de me croire, j'ai préféré ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur vous. En outre, je me dois de vous prévenir que vous l'intriguez beaucoup._ »

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'un certain blondinet l'attendait devant la porte. Le grand-père de Malefoy – que c'était bizarre de l'appeler ainsi ! – prétexta avoir oublié de noter les devoirs, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait. Elle lui répondit néanmoins, avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. C'était sans compter la ténacité d'Abraxas qui la suivit aussitôt, tout en la complimentant sur la qualité de son cours. De telles flatteries ne pouvaient pas laisser Hermione insensible, et c'est ainsi qu'elle accepta de s'asseoir à sa table. Si elle faisait fi des préjugés, le jeune Malefoy était vraiment de compagnie agréable. Il semblait mature, très cultivé, bien que parfois un peu hautain. Elle souriait à l'une de ses anecdotes à propos de Slughorn, qu'elle pouvait affirmer connaître sans risque étant donné que Dumbledore avait « rafraîchi » la mémoire des autres enseignants, lorsque Tom fit son apparition aussi empreint d'orgueil qu'à son habitude.

Elle fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas, se concentrant au maximum sur Abraxas, tandis qu'il les regardait sans rien laisser paraître sur ses traits. Comment pouvait-on paraître aussi _faux_ ? Elle fut néanmoins surprise de le voir s'asseoir seul, un peu plus loin. D'accord, Lord Voldemort aimait travailler en solo, mais qu'en est-il de sa couverture ? Si c'était sa présence à elle qui le gênait, pourquoi ne se comportait-il pas comme pendant les cours, cherchant subtilement la confrontation, profitant de la présence de son _ami_ ?

Ou alors… C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais possible après tout : peut-être qu'Abraxas était là pour la surveiller, lui soutirer des informations pour le compte de Voldemort ? Cela expliquerait son intérêt soudain. Si c'était vrai… Terriblement lasse, Hermione regarda par la fenêtre en direction de l'arbre près du lac où elle allait souvent avec Harry et Ron. Comme ils lui manquaient… Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux semaines et cinq jours qu'elle était coincée en 1944. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna vivement la tête en fermant son esprit. Jedusor était bien en train de la détailler d'un air calculateur. En voyant qu'il s'était fait prendre, il retourna tout aussi promptement à son travail. _Trop tard, mon vieux._ Sans le lâcher des yeux, Hermione s'adressa à Abraxas :

« Je croyais que Tom était un de tes amis. »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Il l'est en effet, Miss. »

Hermione voyait bien son trouble, et s'en amusait beaucoup. _Si seulement il savait ce qu'elle savait…_ Décidant de le taquiner un peu, en partie pour se venger de ne pas pouvoir consulter ses livres sur le voyage dans temps, la jeune femme esquissa une moue avant d'ajouter :

« Pourtant, il ne se joint pas à toi… Si c'est ma présence qui le dérange, je peux vous laisser, bien entendu.

- Ah mais pas du tout, Miss Jean ! C'est juste que… Tom aime travailler seul.

- Il fait souvent ça ? »

Là, Abraxas était véritablement embarrassé. Hermione visualisa les options qui se présentaient à lui. Soit il l'admettait et attirait les soupçons sur son maître, soit il le niait et serait obligé d'aller le chercher. Tout en continuant son travail, il semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

« Non, Miss Hermione. Mais là, il me semble qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Il est très étrange ton ami… Invite-le toujours à se joindre à nous, ne sait-on jamais ! »

Abraxas semblait s'être un peu calmé, mais sa main droite tremblait toujours de nervosité. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas jouer comme ça avec de tels énergumènes, si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Portant le coup de grâce, elle ajouta avec un grand sourire :

« Il ne va pas te tuer, non ? »

Cela décida le jeune homme à se lever, sa main tremblante dans sa cape. Hermione se doutait que la dernière phrase était de mauvais goût, mais elle pourrait toujours dire que c'était une expression. Ce Malefoy-ci n'était pas si intelligent, non ? Il fallait avouer que Drago Malefoy était également un élève brillant, mais son grand défaut était son étroitesse d'esprit. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, sans nul doute se serait-elle bien entendue avec lui. Quelque part, Hermione espérait se tromper au sujet d'Abraxas. Elle avait bien besoin d'un peu d'amitié sincère. Elle voulait repousser le moment où elle lui avouerait qu'elle était Née-Moldue pour observer sa réaction, et ainsi annihiler quelque peu ses préjugés.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle influe sur le passé, et avec ses stupides besoins de contact humain et de justice, elle jouerait inévitablement un rôle. Comme un effet papillon. Elle tâcherait de rétablir l'équilibre dés que possible. Mais là, Abraxas revenait. Il avait bel et bien osé demander à Tom de venir, d'un ton très désinvolte qui l'avait surprise elle-même. S'était-elle trompée sur leur relation ? Troublée, elle se demanda si Tom et Abraxas étaient réellement amis. _Fadaises !_ Mais malgré tout, Tom était humain… Non, il avait déjà scindé son âme en deux à ce qu'elle savait. Il n'était déjà plus humain, c'était un monstre.

Pourtant, voilà que le monstre s'approchait d'eux et s'installa à côté d'Abraxas, tout en observant Hermione d'un air aimable. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle ne savait plus que penser. Récapitulons : elle avait voulu jouer avec les nerfs d'un Serpentard et se trouvait désormais avec deux Serpentards sur les bras, dont le plus grand criminel de tous les temps. L'esprit en alerte, prête à prévenir la moindre intrusion dans ses pensées, elle répondit à Jedusor par un sourire tout aussi aimable. Génial, elle était réduite à faire semblant d'étudier la métamorphose pour ce midi. Elle l'avait bien cherché, elle le savait.

« Eh bien, Miss Jean, que comptez-vous faire après vos études ? »

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête. Le jeune homme la dévisageait de son regard noir aussi profond et glacial qu'un tunnel. Refusant de se laisser déstabiliser, elle fit mine de tourner une page, avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

« Oh je ne sais pas, je pensais devenir professeur, puis intégrer le Département des Mystères. »

Mi-mensonge, mi-vérité. Hermione ne s'engageait pas beaucoup. Elle feuilleta encore un peu son bouquin, avant de regarder Voldemort dans les yeux, l'air tout aussi impénétrable.

« Et vous, que comptez-vous faire après vos études, Tom ? »

Elle était curieuse de connaître sa réponse. Cela l'étonnerait qu'il réponde _Assassin professionnel_ mais rien que pour le voir mentir, elle lui avait retourné la question.

« Je comptais me tourner vers l'enseignement également. »

Jedusor soutint son regard, essayant vraisemblablement de lire dans ses pensées. Elle détourna les yeux la première et regarda sa montre. Treize heures.

« Eh bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait bénéficier de votre charmante compagnie, mais il est temps pour moi d'aller manger. Bonne après-midi. »

Se levant précipitamment, elle rangea son livre et le reposa sur l'étagère avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires. Là, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir sur son lit et de fixer la fenêtre d'un air vide. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir ainsi, côtoyant ainsi cet assassin qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle le supporterait sans détruire son Horcruxe, et le tuer.

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Tom avait regardé la jeune femme s'en aller à toute allure. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec elle. _Elle savait_. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était certain qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose. Se tournant vers Malefoy, le regard flamboyant, il attendit que celui-ci fasse son rapport.

« Désolé, mylord, je n'ai pas réussi à soutirer beaucoup d'informations. Si vous me le permettez, je…

- Non. Désormais, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

Il valait mieux qu'il prenne l'affaire en main, c'était trop dangereux de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à cette histoire, tant qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait lire dans son âme. Et ensuite seulement, il la tuerait. Cela était certain, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Son comportement était bien trop étrange pour n'être qu'une pure coïncidence.

Malefoy avait compris ce qu'il entendait par là, et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Il était l'un des privilégiés à connaître le vrai Tom, Voldemort. Celui-ci ne lui en voulait de l'avoir traité avec tant de désinvolture, cela lui avait permis de comprendre l'ampleur du problème. D'un geste machinal, il caressa sa bague et d'un sourire ironique, il s'adressa à Malefoy :

« Il est peut-être temps d'imiter notre _chère_ stagiaire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le blond acquiesça rapidement, désireux de ne plus se retrouver seul avec un Voldemort aussi haineux. Tom ne le montrait pas, mais tout en lui exhalait la haine. Le temps de l'indifférence était terminé. Hermione avait joué avec le feu et l'avait réveillé. Comment pouvait-il la haïr aussi vite ? Il y avait bien une raison, en effet, et Abraxas ne la connaissait pas : il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un bref instant son propre corps mort dans l'esprit de la brunette. Il semblerait qu'elle le haïsse tellement que son Occlumancie ait faibli un instant. Peut-être l'avait-elle également senti, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était partie.

« Il n'empêche… Elle avait un peu l'air d'en pincer pour toi, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tom y répondit par un rire sans joie. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il avait vu… Voldemort se contenta de répondre :

« Ce ne serait pas la première. »

_Je te détruirai, chère Hermione. Je trouverai tout ce qui touche à toi, et je te détruirai à petit feu, et après avoir drainé la dernière larme de souffrance, je consentirai à t'achever._

* * *

.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ =)


	6. Métamorphose transsubstantielle

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà ! Non, je ne suis pas morte... Désolée pour l'important retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, et quand j'en ai, c'est l'inspiration qui me manque... J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre assez conséquent ! Je l'aime bien, je trouve que l'histoire avance un peu, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus tout de suite, tout de même ^^ On parle quand même de Tom Jedusor Jr et d'Hermione Granger ! Ce serait sympa quand même que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Sinon, on est enfin en vacances ! Ca y est, j'ai réussi mes examens, je passe en deuxième année, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout. (Non mais j'explique pourquoi je suis en retard ! ;D) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5 : Métamorphose transsubstantielle**

.

**

* * *

**.**  
**

_« La haine renfermée est plus dangereuse que la haine ouverte. »  
{Denis Diderot}_

_._

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'Hermione était à Poudlard. Elle s'était désormais enlisée dans une routine, plutôt rassurante, entre les cours, les déjeuners, et les recherches à la bibliothèque. Et surtout, elle avait pris le parti d'éviter Jedusor, afin d'éviter de céder à la tentation. Abraxas Malefoy ne lui accordait plus un regard, ou quand il le faisait, il baissait instantanément les yeux. Cela signifia à la jeune femme qu'elle avait eu raison. Il n'était qu'un sous-fifre, et Voldemort avait vraisemblablement interdit au jeune Malefoy de reprendre contact avec elle. Quant à l'_assassin_, son comportement ne semblait pas avoir changé. Cela rassurait la jeune Gryffondor. Bien entendu, elle semblait continuer à l'intriguer, mais son erreur de la bibliothèque ne semblait pas lui avoir nui. Elle avait réussi à garder ses défenses mentales intactes, et n'avait donc laissé filtrer aucune information.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas avancé avec succès dans la réparation du sablier, mais elle avait compris qu'il avait d'autres soucis en tête. La rumeur qui courait actuellement dans le château était que Dumbledore avait parlementé avec le ministre concernant Grindelwald le matin où elle avait dû faire cours seule. Se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle son mentor était réticent à l'idée d'affronter le mage noir, elle se contint tout de même de ne pas l'inciter à mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Tous les soirs, elle faisait un exercice d'Occlumancie, et de self-control afin de gérer cette impuissance forcée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les temps étaient troubles, et elle en connaissait les raisons. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment d'amertume en se souvenant combien le futur serait sombre. Et qu'elle avait le pouvoir – ou du moins la possibilité – de l'en empêcher. C'était bien pire de savoir ce qui allait se passer et se forcer à se taire, que d'être engluée dans l'incertitude. Au moins avec l'incertitude, il y avait de l'espoir. Sans espoir… Elle conservait quand même cette espérance de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver Ron. Et Harry. Et tous les autres.

L'automne était là avec ses derniers rayons de soleil illuminant les feuilles orangées des arbres. Ces mêmes-feuilles bruissaient sous les pas d'Hermione alors qu'elle traversait le parc en direction du lac, et de la cabane de Hagrid. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas le voir comme avant, avec Ron et Harry. Cependant, ils se saluaient civilement, et discutaient même de temps en temps. Mais ce n'était pas son Hagrid. Celui de son futur. Résultat : à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Hagrid, elle avait une migraine terrible en réfléchissant sur le paradoxe temporel. Avec Dumbledore, c'était différent. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche du professeur de métamorphose quand il était directeur, c'était plutôt Harry. Même s'il l'avait ajoutée à son testament. Mais ça, elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Elle pourrait empêcher sa mort.

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal, le regard résolument fixé sur le lac. Après une seconde de contemplation, elle reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Ces balades de temps à autre lui étaient nécessaires pour s'oxygéner, évacuer toute la tension qu'elle accumulait à une vitesse record. Tant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas rester, elle bouillonnait à l'attente de son retour. Hermione se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche du lac, celui sous lequel Harry, Ron, elle et parfois Ginny passaient du temps ensemble. Appuyant son dos contre l'écorce, elle leva la tête et laissa les souvenirs affluer, les yeux clos. Des souvenirs heureux de préférence, qui lui dessinaient un sourire réjoui sur ses lèvres qui en avaient perdu l'habitude.

Elle était là, depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruissement de feuille sur le sol la fit bondir sur ses pieds, la baguette tendue vers l'intrus qui avait osé s'approcher de son sanctuaire de quiétude. C'était Jedusor. Le regard indéchiffrable, sans un sourire, les traits lisses, il lui dit simplement :

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, Miss Jean. »

Abaissant sa baguette à contrecœur, elle se força à lui offrir un léger sourire contrit, comme désolée de s'être emportée. Sauver les apparences.

« Je vous remercie, Tom. »

Puis, elle s'éloigna, son cœur continuant à battre la chamade suite à sa frayeur. Comment diable pouvait-il être aussi silencieux ? Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas laissé son esprit divaguer trop loin. Il n'avait sûrement rien vu, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle devait simplement cesser d'être paranoïaque à ce point. Difficile tout de même de lui en vouloir sur ce point… Quelqu'un comme Voldemort ne devait jamais être sous-estimé.

Curieuse tout de même de savoir ce que Dumbledore lui voulait, elle se dirigea vers son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une solution ? Peut-être rentrerait-elle chez elle très bientôt ? S'efforçant de ne pas trop espérer afin que la chute ne soit pas trop rude, elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Entrez. »

Hermione s'exécuta. Son ancien directeur – façon de parler – était assis, les mains jointes posées sur son bureau. Son air grave ne lui plut pas du tout. Quelque soit le sujet, cela semblait être une mauvaise nouvelle. Le cœur de la jeune femme lui donna l'impression de chuter comme une pierre. Elle ferma néanmoins la porte derrière elle, tournant le dos au professeur pour cacher son mal-être. Se recomposant un visage plus neutre, elle s'installa sur le siège que lui présentait Dumbledore. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de baguette pour insonoriser la pièce et commença.

« Bien, je vois que Tom vous a prévenue. Je vous ai convoquée pour que vous signiez ceci. »

Dumbledore fit glisser un dossier ouvert à la dernière page. Hermione lut ce qui était inscrit et crut sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« C'est… C'est mon dossier d'admission à l'université de San Francisco… »

Elle regarda la page suivante.

« Et une attestation de stage… »

Levant les yeux vers Dumbledore, tandis que le sang battait à ses tempes, elle peina à articuler.

« C'est… C'est pour la couverture n'est-ce pas, professeur ? »

Elle se raccrochait à cette idée, qui signifierait que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Je crains bien que non, Miss Jean. Je pense que le mieux pour vous est que vous poursuiviez vos études dans cette école l'année prochaine, à la fin de votre stage. J'ai assuré aux professeurs de là-bas que votre niveau était excellent. Je compte sur vous pour le leur démontrer. »

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

« Ils seront là la semaine prochaine pour vous examiner. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous donner un congé jusque là. »

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, sonnée par la nouvelle. Pas par celle de l'examen, mais par ce que cela signifiait. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle reprit.

« Donc… Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire pour… »

« Non. J'ai envoyé des hiboux à mes plus éminents collègues, lu les revues les plus récentes, les livres les plus pointus sur le sujet… Et je crains bien de ne rien pouvoir faire. D'ici quelques années peut-être, mais d'ici là… »

Sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se leva et quitta le bureau. Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus désolés, ne chercha pas à la retenir. Elle signerait ces papiers de toute manière. Il avait appris à connaître sa stagiaire, et il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione s'était éloignée d'un pas raide et digne en direction de sa chambre. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves, mais fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Pas d'humeur à jouer la comédie. Une fois dans son antre, elle s'installa face à la fenêtre. Les larmes ne vinrent pas. Elle se demandait comment se comporter désormais. Comme le professeur Dumbledore lui disait, ou alors tenter de tuer Jedusor, au péril de sa vie ? Puisqu'elle ne rentrerait vraisemblablement jamais chez elle, elle pouvait tenter le coup. Et peut-être en bouleversant le temps, pourrait-elle finalement rentrer ?

Mais d'un autre côté, elle risquait de trop changer le futur. Et pas forcément en bien. Certains risquaient de ne pas naître. Cependant, d'autres pouvaient ne pas mourir. Comme les parents de Harry. Si Voldemort n'était plus là, il vivrait une enfance normale. Comme Ron. Et Dumbledore ne mourrait pas. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Pourtant, pourtant… Elle se tritura les mains. La tâche serait difficile, mais là n'était pas le problème. C'était la morale. Et puis, pouvait-elle changer le cours du temps ? Changer l'ordre établi ? Un seul moyen de savoir. Essayer.

Hermione résolut de retourner au bureau de Dumbledore signer ces fichus papiers. Avait-elle réellement le choix de toute manière ? De toute façon, quelque soit sa décision, elle ne préviendrait pas Dumbledore. Elle avait l'intime conviction que c'était à elle, et à elle seule que revenait le fardeau. Elle seule pouvait le porter et le comprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation qui engageait l'avenir du monde. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était seule. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'avait dû subir Harry, et de l'importance qu'avaient ses deux meilleurs amis dans ces situations de crise.

L'ex-Gryffondor résolut de jeter un dernier regard en direction du lac et de l'arbre et aperçut Jedusor qui lisait contre _son_ arbre. La colère la submergea, avant d'être remplacée par une sensation de calme. Au fond d'elle, elle savait quelle décision elle avait prise. Simplement, elle s'accordait un peu de temps pour se convaincre du contraire. Quittant la pièce, elle retourna signer les papiers.

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Tom Jedusor n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Pendant deux semaines, il avait cherché des informations sur Hermione Jean. A la bibliothèque, les registres l'avaient informé que les dates correspondaient et qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard avec les honneurs quelques années plus tôt. Puis, il avait cherché des informations sur sa famille dans les journaux. Rien du tout. Les Jean n'étaient pas une grande famille sorcière. Et là, cela faisait une semaine qu'il consultait les faire- part des années 1921, 1922 et 1923, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son âge exact. Pour l'instant, les recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Malgré lui, cela le ramenait dans ses premières années à Poudlard, pendant lesquelles il avait cherché en vain le nom de son père dans les registres de l'école. Avant de s'apercevoir que son géniteur n'avait jamais mis le pied à Poudlard. Elle était donc sans doute une Sang-Mêlé ou une Sang-de-Bourbe.

A la bibliothèque, il cherchait également des informations sur les Horcruxes. Il en savait déjà beaucoup, certes, mais il voulait en savoir encore plus, quelque chose qui lui ait échappé. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il se rafraîchisse la mémoire de temps à autre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre des notes sur un sujet aussi tabou. Avec Slughorn, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal alors que ce professeur l'idolâtrait littéralement. Lord Voldemort, comme il se faisait appeler par ses fidèles, avait ce don de se mettre les gens dans la poche. Tous les professeurs l'appréciaient, toutes les filles l'aimaient et tous les autres étudiants l'admiraient. Même les Gryffondor n'osaient se frotter à lui, le _si_ brillant et _si_ poli orphelin. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui semblait moins charmé, et Jedusor en savait suffisamment pour ne pas tenter de l'embobiner. Et maintenant cette Miss Jean qui voulait sa mort sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Ses poings se serrèrent d'un coup, et ses yeux noirs se rétrécirent pareils à ceux d'un serpent prêt à attaquer. Sa haine lui brûlait les veines, à un point qu'il avait rarement atteint. Lui qui savait rester si calme en toutes circonstances, il devenait fou à cause d'une femme qui avait su frapper – inconsciemment sûrement – là où ça faisait mal. Il en avait cauchemardé de son cadavre, aperçu dans son esprit. Dans ses rêves, il la voyait, victorieuse, lui caressant le visage, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, tandis qu'il agonisait, sentant un feu se répandre dans tout son corps. Il ne finirait pas comme ça. Parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas une assassin, et parce qu'il la tuerait avant de toute manière. Quand il aurait découvert son secret. Et pour ça, il n'avait pas réellement d'idée. Il avait songé à la torture… Mais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce ne serait guère prudent. Il avait également pensé à retrouver son fiancé, mais il ne savait déjà pas qui elle était réellement, alors son fiancé… Il trouverait néanmoins une solution.

Tom sortit de la bibliothèque et croisa ainsi le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui demanda de porter un message à Miss Jean, à savoir qu'elle devait le voir dés que possible au bureau du professeur. En tant que préfet-en-chef, il obtempéra et apprit d'un élève que la jeune femme était sortie du château. Il la suivit silencieusement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au pied d'un arbre et souriait, les yeux clos. Elle était très étrange cette fille. Si elle n'était pas heureuse ici, pourquoi était-elle venue après tout ? Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cela faisait la énième fois qu'il le pensait, mais cela l'intriguait, et le frustrait beaucoup.

S'approchant silencieusement d'elle, il la regarda une seconde avant qu'elle ne se lève et brandisse sa baguette dans sa direction. Sacrés réflexes, en tout cas. Il nota machinalement ce détail aux confins de sa mémoire et lui transmit laconiquement le message de Dumbledore. Bien entendu, il était curieux d'en connaître la raison, mais elle devait être horriblement banale. En le reconnaissant, elle avait baissé sa baguette et lui avait lancé un petit sourire contrit, qui lui coupa momentanément la respiration. C'était ce même sourire qu'elle avait dans ses rêves. C'était donc un sourire _désolé_. Cela lui fit horreur, mais il n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, elle était déjà partie, comme désireuse de le quitter au plus vite. Jedusor n'en éprouva aucune émotion. Même pas de haine. Le souvenir de son rêve le hantait encore. Il s'assit et s'adossa, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, contre l'arbre que la stagiaire avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Sortant un livre de défenses contre les forces du mal de son sac, il se plongea dans sa lecture.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'étira enfin et retourna vers le château. L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas et le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Il appréciait cette solitude calme, dans le parc du château qu'il affectionnait réellement – si on considérait qu'il était capable d'aimer – ou du moins qu'il considérait comme un véritable foyer, le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait presque… _bien_. Pendant sa lecture, il avait réfléchi au problème « Jean ». Et il avait toujours du mal à trouver un plan d'action, tant elle semblait… _insaisissable_. Il n'en savait pas assez sur elle. Il devait d'abord trouver un de ses parents dans les registres, et lorsqu'il les aurait trouvés, il aurait enfin un moyen de pression.

Dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs étaient quasiment tous attablés. Il repéra bien vite Miss Jean, mais ne lui accorda aucun regard. Il s'assit face à Abraxas Malefoy comme d'habitude, et commença à se servir. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se penche vers lui et lui murmure :

« Avez-vous remarqué que Miss Jean ne porte plus sa bague ? »

Tom releva les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs. Elle était plongée dans une grande discussion avec le professeur Slughorn et il remarqua, quand elle saisit son verre, qu'elle n'avait effectivement plus de bague. Lord Voldemort haussa légèrement un sourcil en signe de surprise, et acquiesça en direction de Malefoy pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'en prenait pas si grand cas.

« Mais comprenez-vous, mylord, ce que cela signifie ? »

Le jeune brun lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Pas ici, à la table des Serpentard ! Il haussa brièvement les épaules, mais intérieurement, son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport avec la convocation de Dumbledore ? Sûrement, en y réfléchissant bien. Elle semblait éviter délibérément le regard du professeur, qui ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Vraiment très étrange cette histoire. Elle le regarda soudain, d'un air calculateur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne put détourner son regard, cherchant à sonder son âme. Mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'introduire dans son esprit. Elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et encore un peu gonflés.

Tom en déduisit que soit elle avait rompu, soit son fiancé était mort. Il préférait la seconde option, pour qu'elle souffre le plus possible. Etrangement, elle semblait plus forte que jamais, et non affaiblie. Etait-ce réellement le pouvoir de l'Amour ? Il balaya mentalement cette idée. Impossible, évidemment. Il en aurait cependant le cœur net. Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile d'obtenir cette information. Comment ? En lui demandant, bien sûr. Tout le monde n'y verrait que de la compassion. Sauf peut-être elle. Mais elle le haïssait déjà, comment pourrait-il aggraver les choses ? Esquissant un sourire satisfait de lui-même, il termina son repas, congédia Malefoy et résolut de l'attendre devant sa chambre.

Il attendait depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle arriva, la nuque raide, comme si elle peinait à se tenir droite et marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Elle étira tout de même ses lèvres et lui lança :

« Bonsoir Tom. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Merlin, qu'il détestait ce prénom… Il sourit autant qu'elle, un sourire charmeur qu'il avait l'habitude d'esquisser en présence des professeurs et lui répondit simplement, d'un ton neutre. Il avait réfléchi à l'entrée en matière, et avait décidé de ne pas attaquer de front. Ce ne serait pas le meilleur moyen de lui soutirer ses informations.

« Bonsoir Miss Jean. Eh bien, comme vous le savez sûrement, nous avons un sortilège à étudier demain en Métamorphose, et je voulais vous demander votre avis sur celui-ci… »

Il sortit un livre de son sac, et tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à celle qui l'intéressait. Il s'agissait de la description d'un autre sortilège.

« J'ai essayé celui-ci et il me paraît avoir un résultat optimal à l'autre. Vous remarquerez qu'avec celui que l'on apprendra demain, l'hibou n'acquerra que la voix du chat, tandis qu'avec celui que je vous montre, il pourra également se _comporter _comme un chat, pas seulement miauler… Inversement le chat essaiera de voler et hululera comme un hibou. C'est cela que j'appelle réellement de la métamorphose transsubstantielle, à mon humble avis. »

Tom vit au regard pétillant de la jeune femme qu'il avait touché un point sensible, et qu'elle semblait sincèrement impressionnée. Hermione Jean lisait la page avec une avidité qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Comme si elle tentait de mémoriser tout ce qu'elle voyait. Cela le surprenait quelque part. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de quelqu'un autant avide de connaissance que lui. Il y avait des cas pas si désespérés, peut-être ? En la regardant, il se dit soudain qu'elle pourrait l'aider à percer le secret de la mort à travers les Horcruxes. Puis, il se souvint qu'il la haïssait, et qu'il était peu probable qu'avec son caractère de Gryffondor, elle se rende complice d'une telle entreprise.

« Effectivement, c'est très intéressant… Vous devriez le montrer au professeur Dumbledore demain. Je… Je suis un peu trop fatiguée ce soir pour en parler, désolée. »

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui poser la question pour laquelle il était venue, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Miss Jean… Vous vous sentez bien ? Je m'aperçois que vous ne portez plus votre bague… »

Il avait pris un ton hésitant, parfaitement calculé pour paraître naturel. L'effet fut instantané. Miss Jean rougit et lui offrit le même sourire contrit que précédemment. Ce sourire qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle devrait éviter, sérieusement. Rien que lui et elle dans ce couloir. Sans aucun témoin. Il se maîtrisa tout de même, et l'écouta.

« Oh… Ce n'est rien, je… Je l'ai égarée quelque part dans le château je crois.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé le sortilège d'Attraction ?  
- Eh bien… C'est une bague ensorcelée, pour éviter qu'on me la vole, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bon maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit Tom, à demain. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ _


	7. Dilemme shakespearien

_Hey !_

_Je me suis enfin décidée à reprendre cette fic, pendant mes vacances... Et j'ai pondu deux chapitres en deux jours !_  
_J'aurais dû réviser, mais tant pis pour cette fois. J'ai laissé mes fics de côté pour mes études, alors bon, je peux souffler un peu._  
_Je vais tâcher de continuer cette fic, à un bon rythme. Je posterai le chapitre 7 mardi sûrement :)_

_Merci encore du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, ces messages dans ma boîte mail me poussent à chaque fois à continuer !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Le prochain sera encore plus long._  
_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6 : Dilemme shakespearien**

.

* * *

_« Qui vit de combattre un ennemi a tout intérêt de le laisser en vie. »__  
{Friedrich Nietzsche}_

* * *

Hermione avait fermé la porte de sa chambre au nez de Tom Jedusor et s'appuyait à présent contre ladite porte, le cœur battant, les yeux clos. _Comment avait-il pu remarquer l'absence de sa bague ?_ Elle devrait la remettre à présent pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après avoir entendu les pas de Jedusor s'éloigner du couloir, elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit pour s'y asseoir et s'empara du coffret posé sur la table de nuit. Il était relativement sobre, en bois de chêne et sans aucune fioriture. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et en sortit la bague qu'elle contenait. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait déjà pleuré, peu avant le dîner, au retour du bureau de Dumbledore où elle avait signé les papiers pour l'école de San Francisco. Le bijou serré contre son cœur, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir. Elle voulait encore peser le pour et le contre. Si elle avait retiré la bague, c'était pour marquer son meurtre prochain. Mais quelque part… Elle hésitait toujours.

Les yeux suivant les courbes du plafond, elle tenta de reposer son esprit et de classer les points positifs et négatifs. Plus tôt, elle était énervée, et déprimée. Elle ne devrait pas prendre une décision si dangereuse sur un coup de tête. Le problème était que dans les deux cas, elle se comportait en égoïste. Si elle laissait Tom en vie, ce serait sacrifier tous ceux qui sont morts en le combattant. D'un autre côté, si elle le tuait, elle jouait également avec des vies. Elle essayait de mettre sa situation personnelle en arrière-plan. En effet, dans les deux cas, elle était perdue. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait survivre hors de son époque, théoriquement parlant. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de cas de personnes ayant vécu dans une époque différente de celle d'origine. Et si elle tuait Jedusor, elle pourrait très bien disparaître elle-même, et briser son âme à son tour. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle songeait surtout à ce qui serait mieux pour les gens qu'elle avait laissé dans le futur.

Puis, elle songea à Tom. Elle l'avait trouvé terriblement intelligent sur le pas de sa porte. Il restait antipathique, bien entendu. Mais quelque part… C'était un tel gâchis. Il aurait pu avoir une vie comme celle de Dumbledore s'il n'avait pas fait le choix des Ténèbres. Hermione se recroquevilla sur son lit en position de fœtus. Pourtant c'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait déjà un Horcruxe si elle se souvenait bien. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sauver. Sauver un tel potentiel qui aurait pu être bien utilisé à son avis. Après tout, si on était objectif et laissant toute haine de côté, il était brillant, mature et plutôt beau garçon. Tout cela pour le pire. Comme elle, il était perdu.

Elle se retourna de l'autre côté, face à la fenêtre. Cela lui faisait douloureusement penser au moment où elle avait récupéré les livres sur les Horcruxes par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de la tour Gryffondor. Ces livres l'avaient grandement aidée pour leur quête à elle, Ron et Harry. Cela lui pinçait le cœur de penser à eux, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. A moins que… L'idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle était tellement invraisemblable ! Jedusor pourrait très bien avoir les moyens de réparer le sablier, s'il l'aidait. Mais en quel honneur le ferait-il ? C'était tout bonnement _impensable_. Même dans le cas tout aussi improbable où il deviendrait aussi doux qu'un agneau, elle ne pourrait pas lui demander. C'était un des plus directement concerné par sa situation.

A ce moment, un déclic se fit. Jedusor n'était peut-être pas si perdu finalement ? Il pouvait retrouver son âme. C'était un processus extrêmement douloureux, et elle doutait qu'il y soit prêt, mais quand même… Plutôt que de chercher à le détruire, à le haïr, avec raison certes, elle pouvait réparer ce qui se passerait ensuite. Bien sûr, elle continuait à éprouver de la répulsion et de la haine, mais la pitié et la désolation commençaient à naître dans son esprit. C'était dans la nature d'Hermione de chercher à comprendre les gens et leur donner une seconde chance. Malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait avoir pour eux. En fait, la personne qu'elle avait le plus détesté dans son _ancienne_ vie était Ombrage. Plus encore que Voldemort. Cela n'excusait absolument rien, mais le souvenir de la dame en rose lui fit plisser le nez. Ou encore Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ressentait encore au plus profond de son âme les douleurs atroces que celle-ci lui avaient fait subir, avant que la baguette vengeresse de Molly Weasley ne s'abatte sur elle.

Tout de même… Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre once de bien en lui, on le lui avait souvent répété et elle avait eu la démonstration de cette cruauté inhumaine à plusieurs reprises dans son passé – ou son futur, tout dépendait du côté où l'on se plaçait. Cela paraissait complètement fou, mais… peut-être que personne n'avait essayé réellement de le remettre dans le droit chemin ? Il est vrai que personne n'avait pris conscience de sa perversion, et donc comment aurait-on pu le détourner du mal ? Elle connaissait son avenir, et elle était la seule qui pouvait tenter d'empêcher tous les dégâts qu'il commettrait. C'était extrêmement dangereux, bien sûr… S'il prenait conscience de ce qu'elle savait, Voldemort risquerait de s'en servir pour assurer sa domination sur le monde des sorciers, sans faute cette fois. En tentant de le sauver, elle pourrait provoquer justement l'effet inverse. Hermione se trouvait face à un dilemme. Ses pensées contradictoires étaient dignes de l'interrogation shakespearienne _« être ou ne pas être, telle est la question ». _Sans en prendre conscience, assommée par les émotions de la journée, elle s'enfonça doucement dans un sommeil agité.

Elle rêva qu'elle se réveillait sur un radeau de fortune perdu dans l'immensité marine, ballotté par les vents contraires qui la décoiffaient et balayaient impitoyablement son visage. Au loin, elle apercevait une île paradisiaque, pleine de promesses, mais le courant l'attirait inexorablement en arrière, tandis qu'elle luttait pour faire avancer le radeau dans la bonne direction avec une mince rame. Il était _vital_ qu'elle y parvienne. Pendant son combat contre l'océan, des visages se formaient dans l'eau, des visages connus et aimés : Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, ses parents, Audrey, George… il y en avait des dizaines et tous semblaient la pousser à continuer. Mais un maelström se forma et balaya tous les visages, en attirant Hermione vers l'abîme de son centre. Au moment où elle allait sombrer, la tempête se calma et le tourbillon disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant apparaître une forme dans l'eau saline. Un visage. La jeune femme se pencha pour mieux le voir… et tomba dans l'eau noire. Juste avant de sombrer, elle avait eu le temps de le reconnaître. _Tom Jedusor_.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil chatouilla ses paupières closes, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de son rêve.

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Tom Elvis Jedusor était, lui, retourné calmement dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, loin du sommeil agité de la stagiaire de Dumbledore. Il avait trouvé son mensonge intéressant, bien que frustrant, parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas la vérité, et n'avait pas réussi à percer la carapace de Miss Jean. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert, c'est que non contente d'être intelligente, elle disposait en plus d'un esprit véritablement curieux, comme le sien. Il trouvait que c'était réellement dommage de devoir détruire ce génie potentiel, qui serait autrement plus utile s'il la mettait à son service. Mais comment la convaincre, surtout qu'elle semblait le haïr ? Il disposait d'un avantage certain, cependant. Ce n'était qu'une femme.

Tom s'était installé face à son bureau, dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. Il consulta son emploi du temps afin de s'organiser, mais ses pensées étaient centrées sur ce sourire désolé qu'il détestait tant, qui réveillait en lui de nouvelles pulsions meurtrières. Elle voulait sa mort, il ne devait pas l'oublier, et donc ne pas la sous-estimer. Il devait canaliser cette haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui et la détourner. L'avantage qu'elle soit une femme était le fait qu'elle serait forcément moins portée sur la rationalité, et beaucoup plus sur les émotions. Il avait vu que son numéro avec la métamorphose transsubstantielle avait produit son petit effet… mais la raison de son bouleversement pouvait être autre. Il verrait bien le lendemain matin, en cours de métamorphose. En attendant… il avait d'autres priorités en tête.

Voldemort se leva et réajusta son uniforme devant le miroir. Puis, il sortit dans la salle commune et fit signe à Malefoy, Avery et Lestrange de le rejoindre, tandis qu'il s'installait sur le fauteuil le plus confortable, celui qui lui était implicitement réservé. Il avait l'habitude de les laisser s'asseoir de part et d'autre de son siège pour écouter les dernières nouvelles. C'est ainsi que Tom se tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Son air absent lui donnaient un air inoffensif pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, mais ses disciples savaient fort bien ce qu'il en était réellement.

« Il paraît que Roselyn Tillman veut organiser un bal à Poudlard, pour Noël. Ils ne parlent plus que de ça chez les Serdaigle. »

Lestrange s'était exprimé d'un ton détaché, mais Tom sentait l'excitation frémir dans sa voix. Il devinait que le jeune homme cherchait une confirmation de la part de son maître. Tom resta cependant silencieux. Malefoy prit la parole d'un air dédaigneux, nonchalamment allongé sur le sofa à sa droite.

« Et tout le monde sait bien qu'en réalité, cette Tillman ne cherche à convaincre Dippet d'organiser cette… sauterie, uniquement parce qu'elle sait bien que les deux préfets-en-chef devraient y aller ensemble. »

Tous les trois ricanèrent et Tom se contenta d'esquisser un sourire froid.

« De toute façon, Dippet a refusé. »

Avery, Lestrange et Malefoy se tournèrent instantanément vers Voldemort qui examinait à présent ses longs doigts blanchâtres. Il savait très bien que sa courte annonce avait attiré leur pleine attention, et qu'ils cherchaient silencieusement à en savoir plus. Se délectant de son pouvoir sur eux, il ajouta sur un ton de confidence méprisant :

« Il a estimé que ce n'était guère convenable pour une institution aussi renommée que Poudlard et surtout, il craint les débordements. »

Cela faisait partie de son pouvoir sur eux. Leur donner accès à des informations qu'ils n'auraient pu avoir autrement, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. Ils avaient ainsi l'impression d'être des privilégiés. Avery ricana.

« Et il n'a pas tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les échanges autour de Voldemort durèrent encore une heure, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retourne dans sa chambre. Il resta un instant posté à sa fenêtre et vit un Sombral soudainement s'envoler de la Forêt Interdite. Cela lui fit repenser à la réplique de Poudlard qu'avait fait apparaître Hermione Jean. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder davantage sur ce mystère, puisqu'il n'avancerait de toute façon à rien, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, il se prépara comme à son habitude et se rendit en cours de métamorphose. Il devait avouer que cette leçon était devenue un moment privilégié pour tenter de décrypter le comportement d'Hermione. Il avait déjeuné en vitesse afin d'arriver en avance comme d'habitude, lorsque devant la porte de la salle de cours, Tillman l'intercepta :

« Tom, enfin je te trouve ! Ecoute, il faut absolument que tu m'aides à convaincre Dippet pour…

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit une cause perdue, Roselyn. J'ai déjà parlé au directeur après l'entrevue d'hier, et je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort.

- Mais Tom… »

Il ne saurait exprimer à quel point cette fille l'agaçait. Sans attendre qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, il entra dans la salle, saluant poliment Dumbledore et… c'est tout. Jean n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normal, et il avait le sentiment d'être privé de quelque chose, comme on aurait retiré son jouet à un enfant gâté. C'est son homologue féminin qui était entrée derrière lui qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tiens… ? Miss Jean n'est pas là aujourd'hui, Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Tom se demanda tout d'abord si elle était partie. Peut-être son stage était-il terminé ? Si c'était le cas, il serait frustré de terminer sur un échec. Il avait pensé qu'elle resterait toute l'année et qu'il aurait le temps de parvenir à ses fins. Mais si c'était le cas… Pourquoi ne le leur avait-on pas annoncé la veille ? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas dit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé ? Il se souvenait de chacun de ses mots : _Bonne nuit Tom, à demain._

« En effet, Miss Tillman, nous devrons nous passer de notre précieuse stagiaire aujourd'hui. Je lui ai accordé un congé d'une semaine. Ne vous en faites pas, vous la retrouverez lundi prochain ! »

_Parfait. La partie n'est pas encore finie._

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Hermione avait suivi la routine matinale lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle disposait d'une semaine de congés. Laissant tomber son habituel sac, elle n'emporta que deux livres, sa plume et une liasse de parchemin. Ce matin, elle allait se concentrer sur ses études, et rien que ça. Elle sentait que cela lui ferait un bien fou, et la petite boule de stress qui lui était familière à l'approche d'un examen était paradoxalement rassurante. Lorsqu'elle reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque – elle n'avait pas envie de prendre un petit déjeuner immédiatement, elle irait juste avant huit heures pour être sûre que Voldemort soit déjà parti en cours.

Par Merlin, que c'était étrange de se rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était habituée à cette nouvelle vie ! Ron et Harry lui manquaient toujours cruellement, mais elle avait réussi à ne pas s'enfermer dans l'espoir d'un retour… surtout maintenant que cet espoir était devenu infime, sinon inexistant. Hermione se dirigea vers la Réserve, près de la fenêtre, et commença ses révisions.

Il était midi cinq, lorsqu'elle émergea enfin de ses notes et des étincelles d'encre lui constellaient le visage. Elle s'étira et frotta ses yeux fatigués, étalant un peu plus l'encre. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un petit déjeuner. Cet oubli la fit sourire : elle avait véritablement réussi à se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Elle releva alors la tête pour parcourir la Réserve des yeux. Elle était restée entièrement vide toute la matinée, grand avantage d'étudier dans la partie la plus restrictive de la bibliothèque. Elle allait se replonger dans le travail, lorsque des bruits de pas approchèrent de là où elle se trouvait. Sûrement Madame Pince qui venait vérifier qu'elle ne gribouillait pas sur ses précieux livres. A cette époque, Madame Pince était une femme de belle stature, d'une trentaine d'années. Si on avait annoncé cela à Hermione quand elle était élève à Poudlard, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais seulement voilà, le temps réservait de nombreuses surprises.

A la place de Madame Pince cependant, une haute silhouette majestueuse fit son entrée dans la Réserve. Hermione l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et prit le parti de faire celle qui n'avait rien vu. Cela valait mieux, elle n'était pas encore sortie de son dilemme cornélien et n'avait aucune envie d'y repenser maintenant. C'était égoïste, peut-être, mais elle restait humaine après tout. Son tempérament de Gryffondor restait calmé par la sagesse des Serdaigle où le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer.

« Bonjour Miss Jean. »

_Oh non…_ Que lui voulait-il encore ? Elle se redressa, et esquissa un sourire poli.

« Je n'ai pas eu le _plaisir_ de vous voir ce matin en cours de métamorphose.

- Non, en effet. »

Hermione était un peu surprise par le ton mielleux qu'avait pris Voldemort, mais elle ne restait pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une stratégie comme une autre pour parvenir à ses fins. Lesquelles ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Je vois que vous étudiez la métamorphose, je vais justement m'y mettre aussi. »

S'efforçant de rester impassible, la jeune femme contint son exaspération. Elle ne savait pas à quel petit jeu Voldemort jouait mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Elle rassembla ses affaires et lui sourit d'un air désolé.

« Installez-vous, si vous le souhaitez, Tom. Je dois partir à présent, je dois prendre mon déjeuner. »

Un éclair rouge traversa les yeux de Voldemort si vite, qu'Hermione crut que son imagination lui avait joué des tours. Oui, c'était sans doute cela, puisqu'à présent, il lui souriait poliment.

« Je tombe au mauvais moment à ce que je vois. »

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione. Elle était seule face à ce monstre sanguinaire et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle en ressentait un frisson de crainte. Il abaissa son regard sur la main d'Hermione et elle suivit la trajectoire de ses yeux. Sa bague. Elle avait oublié de la remettre à son doigt. La veille, elle l'avait tenu dans ses mains mais au réveil, elle ne l'avait plus. Sans doute avait-elle roulé sur le parquet. Voldemort ne fit aucun commentaire et la salua d'une légère courbette.

« Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit, Miss Jean.

- Merci Tom. Vous de même. »

Elle quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque, sans un regard en arrière. Elle qui voulait tout oublier le temps d'une semaine, elle en serait pour ses frais. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait prendre une décision. En somme, trois options s'offraient à elle : ne rien faire, tenter de le tuer ou tenter de le sauver. Elle atteignait la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle aperçut le professeur Dumbledore venir à sa rencontre.

« Miss Jean, pourriez-vous venir à mon bureau après le repas ? »

Malgré sa surprise, elle acquiesça tout de même. De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir lui parler ? Elle se força à ne pas espérer. L'air grave du professeur semblait la supplier de ne pas le faire. De toute façon, elle ne voyait ce qui pouvait être pire que sa situation actuelle. Pour elle, bien sûr. C'était clair que pour Dumbledore, il devait y avoir des choses plus graves encore, et elle en ressentit une involontaire amertume.

Son repas terminé, elle se trouvait face à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et frappa deux coups pour signaler sa présence. Il l'invita à entrer et elle se trouva face à l'étrange spectacle d'un Dumbledore agité, comme en proie à un insoutenable dilemme. Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à sa situation actuelle et elle en éprouva de la compassion. Néanmoins, elle prit le parti d'attendre qu'il prît la parole.

« Miss Jean, si je vous ai convoquée, c'est que je dois vous faire part d'une décision qui m'est extrêmement difficile. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi parler jusqu'au bout. Après seulement, vous pourrez réagir. »

A ces mots, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Elle acquiesça pourtant et attendit, debout devant la porte close. Dumbledore l'enjoignit de s'asseoir et elle s'exécuta.

« Bien. Je vous demanderai d'assurer les cours de métamorphose pendant mon absence – après votre examen, bien sûr. Autrement, j'aurais attendu encore avant de partir, mais j'ai une remplaçante tout à fait compétente – vous en l'occurrence – et le Ministère me presse d'agir. Vous avez été d'une grande aide dans cette décision. Votre courage face à une situation particulièrement difficile qui est la vôtre, de se retrouver dans une époque inconnue et sans attaches, m'a permis de comprendre que je ne peux plus être lâche et qu'il me faut moi aussi affronter mon propre passé. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation. Dumbledore, un lâche ? Mais elle comprenait petit à petit à quoi il faisait allusion, et cela lui faisait peur.

« Que… que voulez-vous dire, professeur Dumbledore ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose s'assit enfin dans son siège de bureau, l'air terriblement las.

« Ce que je veux dire, Miss Jean, c'est que le temps est venu d'arrêter Grindelwald. »

* * *

_Votre impression ? _ _:) _


	8. Une lueur au fond des ténèbres

_Me revoilà, comme promis :) _  
_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, en passant ! C'est sympa de votre part._  
_J'aime bien ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour vous._  
_Je ne m'étends pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7 : Une lueur au fond des ténèbres**

.

* * *

«_ Le __destin __bat__ les __cartes__ mais c'est nous qui les __jouerons__…_»_  
{__Bernard Moitessier__}_

* * *

Hermione était sous le choc. Les concepts passé, présent, futur se mélangeaient dans sa tête avec ceux de justice, bien et mal. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle articula :

« Mais professeur… Vous dites vous-même que si je n'avais pas été là, vous n'auriez pas pris cette décision, n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Cela signifie que j'ai une influence sur le passé… »

Dumbledore joignit ses mains devant lui et la regarda gravement.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, miss Jean… Mais nous, qui ne disposons pas de votre connaissance du futur, quel choix avons-nous ? Nous ne savons pas ce qui influe ou non sur le futur. Et je me suis même demandé… Peut-être que vous êtes _déjà_ venue.

- Vous voulez dire, que quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, et même avant ma naissance… j'avais déjà changé les choses ?

- Exactement, miss Jean. »

Hermione était loin d'être convaincue. Bien qu'il existe des boucles temporelles, comme ce dont elle avait fait l'expérience avec Harry lorsqu'ils avaient sauvé Sirius et Buck, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Nous étions toujours en 1944 et Dumbledore ne devait prendre la décision d'arrêter Grindelwald seulement à la fin de l'année 1945. A moins qu'il y ait des complications et que Dumbledore mette un terme aux agissements du mage noir à la date prévue, il était trop tôt.

Seulement, Dumbledore avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas sa connaissance du futur. Et pour eux, l'important était le présent, et arrêter l'ascension de Grindelwald pour mettre un terme à son œuvre destructrice. Hermione se contenta donc d'acquiescer, accepta de prendre en charge les cours de métamorphose et prit congé du professeur Dumbledore. En sortant, une idée s'imposa à elle. Le changement était déjà en marche. L'option « ne rien faire » n'était désormais plus valable et s'apparenterait à de la lâcheté. Son erreur de manipulation avec le sablier avait déjà tout chamboulé. Il fallait qu'elle le voie du côté positif. On lui offrait une chance de tout changer, en bien. Il fallait simplement qu'elle n'échoue pas. Et elle sentait confusément que tout se jouerait dans ce choix entre la vie et la mort de Voldemort. Si elle le laissait en vie, elle tenterait de le détourner du Mal. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. L'idée de devenir amie avec cet assassin lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant, ce serait sans doute le meilleur moyen. Le socialiser un peu plus aussi. Hermione faillit éclater de rire rien qu'en y pensant, mais cette envie disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle pensa à l'autre solution. Le meurtre. Elle avait sans doute déjà tué, indirectement, dans le feu de l'action, au cours d'une des batailles qu'elle avait déjà menées, mais de là à préparer un meurtre de sang-froid… L'ex-Gryffondor ignorait si elle en serait capable. Qu'elle décide l'un ou l'autre, ce ne serait pas facile, elle le savait, et elle y avait songé tellement souvent depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Cela la torturait. C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle estimait que Dumbledore n'était pas un lâche parce qu'elle savait très bien au devant de quoi il devait aller, en affrontant Grindelwald. Il y avait le risque de savoir qui avait réellement tué sa petite sœur. Du côté d'Hermione, elle savait que son choix affecterait le futur, et rien de ce que pouvait dire Dumbledore ne changerait cette certitude.

Elle prit néanmoins une décision. Pendant une semaine – non, disons deux –, elle testerait Tom Jedusor. Pendant une semaine, elle l'observerait et si elle jugeait qu'il était irrécupérable, son choix serait beaucoup plus simple. Simple… façon de parler. Disons simplement qu'elle n'aurait plus de choix à faire. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-elle juger arbitrairement de la vie ou de la mort d'un individu ? Elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel individu. Il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et il n'avait eu aucun scrupule, lui, à tuer des centaines et des milliers d'innocents, victimes collatérales de ses actes ? Elle ne devait pas perdre cela de vue.

Hermione retourna alors à la bibliothèque, afin de continuer ses révisions. Elle s'accordait deux semaines, cela repoussait le moment du choix. Voldemort devait déjà être parti déjeuner, et il avait sans doute cours juste après. En fait, elle n'en savait rien. De toute façon, il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. La Réserve était vide lorsqu'elle y parvint, ce qui lui arracha tout de même un léger soupir de soulagement. Cependant, elle ne resta seule qu'une heure et demie. En effet, à trois heures, une étudiante s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Miss Jean. Pardonnez-moi si je vous dérange, mais il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. »

Roselyn Tillman s'assit face à elle, sans sortir ses affaires, signe qu'elle ne comptait pas rester. Hermione ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe de poursuivre, d'un air encourageant.

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai tenté de faire approuver par le professeur Dippet mon projet de bal pour Noël. »

La stagiaire hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire de bal, qui d'ailleurs ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

« Non ? Bon ce n'est pas grave. En fait, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée d'organiser une fête dansante pour Noël dans le château. D'une part, cela encouragerait les élèves à rester pour les vacances, ce qui signifierait également qu'ils travailleraient plus, puisqu'ils auraient la bibliothèque à disposition. D'autre part, cela serait amusant de marquer le coup pour… »

Elle s'interrompit et rosit légèrement. Cela piqua la curiosité d'Hermione.

« Pour ?

- Non, c'est idiot, laissez tomber.

- Roselyn… Est-ce que vous voulez parler de la fin de la guerre qui approche chez les Moldus ? »

La jeune Serdaigle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cela. Elle tritura nerveusement ses doigts et se pencha vers Hermione, pour poursuivre sur un ton de confidence.

« En fait, oui. Les Allemands sont maintenant en déroute, et je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que cette guerre se termine. Je sais bien que tout le monde ne verra pas ce bal de cette manière, mais cela aurait cette symbolique pour moi et tous ceux qui ont des Moldus dans leur famille.

- Avez-vous parlé de cela au professeur Dippet ? »

Roselyn fit la moue.

« En fait… ce n'est pas que le professeur Dippet n'aime pas les Nés-Moldus ou les Sang-Mêlé comme moi, mais… il y a encore beaucoup de préjugés, Miss Jean. Pourtant, je pense que cette guerre nous concerne tous, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers n'interviendraient pas. Enfin, si, je comprends, le secret, tout ça… Mais est-ce que cela vaut la peine de laisser des millions d'humains mourir ? Je m'égare. Non, je n'ai pas explicité cette raison au professeur, je pense que cela n'aurait pas grande incidence. Il estime que c'est trop dangereux pour les élèves, à cause des dérives, de l'alcool… Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense simplement qu'il ne s'est pas remis de la mort de la fille dans les toilettes, alors il ne veut rien faire pour entacher sa carrière une nouvelle fois. »

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Hermione savait parfaitement à qui elle faisait allusion, et n'insista pas. Elle ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi Roselyn lui parlait de tout cela.

« Il a simplement dit que si Tom était d'accord, il reconsidérerait la question. Donc je suis venue vous voir pour… enfin… parce que Tom ne veut même pas m'écouter, et donc j'ai pensé que si vous pouviez parler avec le professeur Dippet… Ce ne serait même pas la peine d'essayer de convaincre Tom Jedusor. »

L'ex-Gryffondor maudit le sort de toujours lui rappeler l'existence de ce Jedusor qu'elle haïssait tant, mais ne laissa rien voir. Elle trouvait l'idée de Roselyn pas mauvaise, bien qu'un peu puérile à son goût, mais elle avait de gros doutes quant à sa capacité de convaincre Dippet de quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas envie. Cela lui rappela son premier et seul bal à Poudlard, le Bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Vous savez, je pense que le professeur Dippet trouve que cette histoire de bal donnerait une mauvaise image à l'école. Cela nuirait à la réputation de Poudlard dans le sens où cela coûterait cher à l'école et ce pourquoi ? Pour s'amuser. Je pense que le directeur veut mettre en avant d'autres qualités de Poudlard, comme le sérieux et l'excellence.

- J'entends bien, Miss. Mais en quoi un bal bien organisé et somptueux donnerait une mauvaise image ?

- Il n'y aurait personne d'autre que les élèves de Poudlard pour le voir… A moins que… »

Une idée avait jailli dans son esprit. C'était quelque chose auquel elle songeait depuis sa quatrième année, depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« A moins que … ? l'encouragea Roselyn.

- A moins que justement, il n'y ait pas que des élèves de Poudlard. »

Roselyn ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés de réflexion.

« Je ne saisis pas bien, Miss Jean.

- Je…, commença Hermione.

- Miss Jean veut simplement dire que l'on devrait inviter d'autres écoles à se joindre à nous, et ce bal pourrait être un prétexte de bienvenue. Ai-je bien compris, Miss ? »

**oO0OoO0Oo**

Le Serpentard écoutait toute la conversation depuis qu'il était arrivé devant la Réserve, afin de savoir ce qui se disait et d'en apprendre peut-être même un peu plus sur l'étrange stagiaire qui avait encore pris la fuite en le voyant le midi même. Tom avait manqué le début de la conversation, il était arrivé seulement au moment où Miss Jean demandait à Tillman si elle avait parlé de « cela » au professeur Dippet. Mais la suite était suffisamment éclairante pour comprendre de quoi il était sujet. Le fichu bal. Il était aussi question d'une guerre qui concernerait aussi les sorciers. Bien entendu, Tom savait de quoi il s'agissait puisqu'il retournait dans le monde moldu l'été, et il serait un imbécile complet s'il n'avait pas été au courant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qui faisait éclater aux yeux des sorciers combien les Moldus sont barbares. Il vit qu'Hermione Jean levait lentement les yeux vers lui, avant de lui répondre, le visage impénétrable.

« C'est bien cela Tom. »

Celui-ci prit une chaise et s'assit entre les deux femmes, du côté de la table qui se trouvait face à la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait décrypter les expressions de ses interlocutrices.

« Eh bien, ma chère homologue, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu comptais parler du bal avec Miss Jean. C'est censé être un secret, non ? »

En fait, il savait très bien que la moitié de l'école était au courant, mais il feignait de l'ignorer. Tillman rougit aussitôt et ne sut quoi répondre. Ce fut la stagiaire qui répondit à sa place, d'un ton détaché.

« A moins que vous ne me considériez comme une élève de Poudlard, je ne vois pas en quoi elle aurait dû te prévenir. De plus, j'étais déjà au courant. »

N'y voyant rien à redire, Voldemort fit un bref signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme.

« Toutes mes excuses miss, je n'avais pas pour intention de vous blesser. Je voulais simplement dire que si bal il y avait, je dois être au courant de toutes les démarches. Personnellement, je pense que le professeur Dippet a raison de considérer que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Il fit un autre signe de tête en direction de Tillman qui n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui, au contraire de la stagiaire qui semblait le jauger du regard.

« D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes là, ne trouveriez-vous pas que ce serait enrichissant de faire des échanges inter-académies de sorcellerie ? Quelques élèves partiraient à Beauxbâtons ou à Durmstrang – entre autres – tandis que ces écoles nous enverraient quelques uns de leurs élèves ? Je pense que la plus-value serait énorme. Si nous envoyions tous nos sixièmes années, ou une partie d'entre eux, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, six mois à l'étranger, ils auraient l'occasion de découvrir une autre culture, une autre langue, un autre modèle d'enseignement. Et le bal que proposait Roselyn serait l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants. D'ailleurs, nul besoin de proposer des places supplémentaires, puisqu'un élève partant serait ainsi remplacé par un élève arrivant. »

Tom fut surpris de l'idée. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas si mauvaise. De son côté, il ne voudrait pas quitter Poudlard, mais s'il avait eu l'occasion de consulter la bibliothèque et de suivre les cours de magie noire qui se faisaient à Durmstrang, il aurait pu accroître son talent. Quoique… Non, il n'avait pas eu besoin de suivre de stupides cours, son intelligence, les livres et les expériences personnelles suffisaient. Mais pour ses disciples autrement moins doués, les envoyer quelques mois à Durmstrang leur offrirait une formation de choix. Dans ce cas, oui, ce serait une excellente idée.

« Oh Miss Jean, vous devriez absolument en parler au professeur Dippet ! Est-ce San Francisco qui vous a inspiré ceci ? »

Tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait, il donna son propre avis.

« Je trouve que ce serait une bonne chose à faire pour accroître la réputation de Poudlard… Mais il faudrait tout de même veiller à ce que les élèves correspondent aux critères de l'école. Nous sommes la meilleure école de magie au monde, et accueillir de mauvais éléments serait un gâchis. Et comment est-ce que l'on ferait pour les maisons ? »

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir sérieusement. Il n'avait bien entendu pas fait la bêtise de donner son vrai sentiment : que les enfants de Moldus devaient être privés de cette admissibilité à Poudlard. Il doutait que cela fût apprécié.

« Ce sont de bonnes questions, Tom. Pour ma part, je pense que les écoles peuvent nous envoyer d'eux-mêmes leurs meilleurs étudiants qui auraient fait le choix de Poudlard. Quant aux maisons, je pense que le Choixpeau pourrait suffire. Si nous faisions un test cette année avec quelques élèves de sixième année volontaires, on pourrait programmer les départs pour Noël. »

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient pétiller tellement elle était excitée à cette idée. C'était surprenant de voir la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait changé son attitude, toute à son projet. Elle n'avait cependant pas fini.

« Mais je pense que ce n'est pas mon rôle de parler de cela au professeur Dippet. Ce serait plutôt celui des deux préfets-en-chef, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela aussi, c'était surprenant. Elle refusait, en clair, d'assumer la paternité de ce projet, comme si elle avait peur d'essuyer un échec. Pourtant, si cela était accepté, elle n'en récolterait pas les fruits non plus. Tillman semblait véritablement emballée aussi, et elle osa enfin se tourner vers lui.

« Tom, êtes-vous d'accord ? Bien sûr, s'il vous faut de l'aide à tous les deux, je m'y prêterai avec plaisir, mais ce ne doit pas être une tâche officielle. Je ne suis qu'une ancienne élève, après tout. Alors, à vous de voir si vous en parlez. »

Elle le regarda intensément, comme pour analyser ce qu'il allait faire. La passion s'estompait peu à peu de ses prunelles, pour laisser place à un calme presque… calculateur.

« Je ne suis pas contre. »

Tillman exulta littéralement et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque en direction du bureau de Dippet. Quant à Tom, il prit sa place, face à Jean et sortit ses affaires. Il avait essuyé un affront tout à l'heure quand elle était partie alors qu'il tentait de lui parler. Cette fois, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Et ce sourire désolé n'apparaîtrait pas à nouveau sur ce visage, sourire qui lui donnait envie de l'étriper.

« Je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas catégoriquement refusé, vous savez. »

Tom fut pris au dépourvu. Etait-ce réellement l'image qu'elle avait de lui ?

« Pourquoi aurais-je catégoriquement refusé ? »

Son interlocutrice haussa les épaules d'un air absent, tandis qu'elle prenait des notes.

« C'est facile à imaginer… Je suppose que vous avez entendu au moins la moitié de notre conversation avec Roselyn. D'après elle, Dippet accepterait de revoir ses positions au sujet du bal si vous étiez d'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est réellement. Pour moi, cela signifie deux choses : soit il est pratiquement sûr que vous n'accepterez pas, soit il a tellement confiance en vous que votre jugement est le sien. Et j'imagine que pour vous, cela vous place dans une position de pouvoir discrétionnaire. »

Elle mit un point final à la phrase qu'elle écrivait et le regarda dans les yeux. Il tenta d'en profiter pour entrer dans ses pensées, si discrètement qu'elle ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais il se heurta à des murs. Il avait encore des progrès à faire… En attendant, sa tirade l'avait plutôt impressionné. Il avait rarement vu un tel esprit d'analyse chez quelqu'un… peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui faisait tant confiance, peut-être pensait-il la même chose à son sujet ?

Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de dangereux. Il devait redoubler d'attention, et ne pas la sous-estimer comme il était tenté de le faire au début. Il ouvrit son livre de métamorphose à la page de la métamorphose transsubstantielle et commença également son devoir. Puis, il répondit :

« Votre analyse est très pertinente, mais je crains que vous surestimiez mon _pouvoir_, comme vous dites. »

Il observa sa réaction. Elle fit un sourire en coin, amusé ou narquois, il ne saurait dire, avant de rétorquer, plongée dans son livre.

« Allons, un élève aussi brillant que vous ? Cela m'étonnerait. Au moins, je ne peux pas nier que vous soyez modeste. Je dois avouer que je me suis méfiée de vous depuis le début, pour cette raison. »

La curiosité de Tom fut alors piquée au vif et il ne put retenir son excitation. Il releva la tête aussitôt et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Enfin, il allait savoir pourquoi elle semblait le détester tant, sans même le connaître. Il en brûlait d'impatience, mais se contint et se contenta de la dévisager. Elle avait les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle lisait et deux petites taches d'encre noire lui salissaient le coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux désordonnés complétaient le tableau. S'il fallait une allégorie pour désigner une jeune femme qui vivait pour ses études, ce serait sans doute Hermione Jean. Même McGonagall n'était pas comme elle. Il en vint même à se demander comment elle avait pu trouver un fiancé. Peut-être était-il particulièrement masochiste… ou qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez. Elle ne semblait pas être la femme idéale dont rêvaient tant d'hommes. Il ne jugeait pas, c'était un simple constat.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Hermione tentait de désamorcer les soupçons qu'il pouvait avoir à son égard, en le menant sur une fausse piste. Elle lui montrait l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer aux yeux de certaines personnes, et ainsi, tout en lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas totalement dupe, elle le détournait des véritables raisons de sa haine. La jeune femme avait réussi à attirer son attention en lâchant ce qui semblait être un aveu. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle s'aventurait dans un terrain glissant.

Cela lui semblait tellement plus facile quand Roselyn était là, Jedusor avait un peu alourdi l'atmosphère, mais cela ne l'avait pas affectée tant que ça. Elle se trouvait alors en position de force, ou du moins, il n'avait rien sur elle qui puisse la déstabiliser face à la préfète-en-chef.

« J'ai déjà connu quelqu'un comme vous, quand je suis arrivée à San Francisco. Quelqu'un qui attirait tous les regards et qui en jouait. Il était d'une arrogance insupportable, très intelligent, mais d'une étroitesse d'esprit incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi borné. Et pourtant, il considérait tout comme acquis, et les gens lui donnaient raison, parce qu'ils n'osaient pas le contredire. »

Elle le regarda enfin, pour voir ce qu'il allait répondre à cela. Il avait déjà baissé les yeux. Elle avait le sentiment de se trouver devant une partie d'échecs où chacun tentait de déstabiliser l'autre, sans se l'avouer. Cela l'amusait un peu, paradoxalement. C'est cet amusement que l'on a aux enterrements, quand on se met à rire pour un petit rien, afin d'évacuer toute la pression accumulée.

« Je reste néanmoins surpris que quelqu'un d'intelligent comme vous l'êtes se permette de juger sans connaître. »

Hermione ne se laissa pas monter par cette attaque qui visait à éviter de répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était bien une tactique de politicien, elle avait l'expérience du Ministère derrière elle.

« A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de preuve du contraire. Vous êtes tellement secret, Tom. Je me demande si quelqu'un peut prétendre vous connaître. »

Jedusor avait à présent complètement arrêté d'écrire et la scrutait du regard. Elle jouait vraiment avec le feu, mais que disait-elle qui puisse la trahir ? Ce qui lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait à Voldemort, mais plutôt qu'il devine qu'elle en sait bien plus qu'on pourrait le croire. Et là, elle ne faisait qu'énoncer des constats qu'elle avait faits ici.

« Est-ce un défaut d'être secret ? Je pensais que vous cultiviez également le mystère autour de vous. »

Encore une fois, il se dérobait. Il lui faisait penser à un serpent qui contournait tous les obstacles afin de s'approcher inexorablement de sa victime, pour tenter de la coincer. Elle décida de ne pas pousser plus loin sa chance pour aujourd'hui. L'insolence n'est jamais de très bon goût.

« Pour être sincère, c'est faux. Simplement, je ne m'ouvre pas à n'importe qui. Mais à mes amis, je ne cache rien. Je suis d'accord avec vous, être secret n'est pas un défaut lorsqu'il est distillé avec modération. Mais si personne ne me connaissait vraiment… Je trouverais cela triste.

- Triste ? répéta Jedusor, un sourcil levé. Vous concevez que le secret est un moyen de protection, mais vous préconisez qu'il faut le lever auprès de certaines personnes ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, sauf votre respect, dans votre logique. A partir du moment où l'on s'ouvre à certaines personnes, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une trahison.

- Bien sûr, mais je pense que cela fait partie des risques à prendre. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, à mon sens. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas faire confiance au premier venu, mais il y a des personnes qui en valent vraiment la peine.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Vous êtes une ancienne Gryffondor… et accessoirement, fiancée, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Hermione marqua une pause. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle, apparemment. Cela ne la surprenait pas, mais ce qui était étonnant, c'est que cela ne le gênait pas de le dire. Ils s'étaient lancés dans un véritable débat intellectuel, et elle ne percevait pas de mépris derrière ses propos, il était simplement persuadé qu'il avait raison. Et pour faire admettre cela, il jouait sur sa sensibilité.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport, Tom. Écoutez. Sincèrement, je pense que vous êtes capables de grandes choses, je sens que vous avez un potentiel énorme. Mais je ne vous vois jamais étudier avec d'autres élèves, et il est rare que je vous voie parler à quelqu'un. Pourtant, je suis sûre que beaucoup seraient intéressés par vos connaissances. Par exemple, quand vous êtes venus hier soir, j'ai été vraiment épatée par ce que vous m'avez montré, et je n'aurais pas pensé à cela. De même, les autres pourraient vous apporter beaucoup. »

Hermione marqua une pause. Elle se souvint alors de sa première année, quand Harry était parti affronter Quirell et Voldemort, tandis qu'elle avait résolu l'énigme du poison.

« Etre un grand sorcier ne s'apprend pas que par les livres. Il y a d'autres valeurs qui s'acquièrent avec des expériences collectives. »

Tom Jedusor semblait également stimulé par cette conversation, bien qu'il tentât de ne pas le montrer. Aux yeux d'Hermione, cela le rendait plus humain. Elle le comprenait également mieux, bien qu'elle désapprouve toujours ce qu'il était devenu.

« Certes, mais cela, les expériences personnelles peuvent aussi nous les apprendre. Nul besoin d'être à plusieurs. Et quand vous me dites que beaucoup seraient intéressés par mon savoir, je pense que peu ont l'intelligence nécessaire pour en réaliser la portée. La plupart des gens sont malheureusement… trop étroits d'esprit. Et pour hier soir, j'avoue que je voulais mesurer l'étendue de votre compréhension, ou si vous resteriez… scolaire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être piquée par la curiosité.

« Et qu'en avez-vous conclu ?

- Que je vous avez mal jugée au départ. Et que je ne comprenais absolument ce que faisait quelqu'un comme vous à Poudlard, alors que vous pourriez être facilement au Ministère de la Magie. »

La jeune femme fut touchée par le compliment, même provenant de celui qui avait provoqué tant de ravages. C'était comme une reconnaissance. Elle aurait peut-être pu faire semblant de ne pas être elle-même, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu et qu'elle aurait fini par craquer.

« Je vous remercie, mais je crains que vous me surestimiez. Je suis bien à Poudlard, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue. Et j'ai toujours admiré le professeur Dumbledore, c'est un grand honneur de l'assister. Mais c'est également un grand plaisir d'avoir des classes aussi compétentes en face de moi. Je crois que vous vous trompez au sujet des autres étudiants. A commencer par Abraxas Malefoy ou Roselyn Tillman…

- Miss Jean, je ne remets pas leur capacité à absorber ce que disent les professeurs en cause. Je pense simplement qu'ils sont incapables d'imaginer plus _grand_ que ce que l'on apprend à Poudlard. »

Cela dépendait de la définition de la grandeur… Hermione fit semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, et d'un ton étonné, elle lui demanda :

« Grand ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

Jedusor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et pour la première fois, elle vit une lueur apparaître au fond de ses yeux noirs. Celle-ci s'éteignit cependant lorsque la cloche sonna quatre heures.

« Je dois vous quitter à présent, Miss Jean, j'ai cours. Ce fut un plaisir. Bon après-midi.

- Ce fut également un plaisir. Bon après-midi, Tom. »

La jeune femme était un peu déçue de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, mais elle estimait qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru tenir aussi longtemps une conversation avec Voldemort. Il s'était révélé beaucoup plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et la lueur au fond de ses yeux l'obsédait. Il y avait encore un humain au fond de lui, elle en était certaine à présent. Elle se laissait encore deux semaines pour juger s'il était récupérable ou trop profondément enfoui.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai suffisamment gardé la vraisemblance des personnages, et que ce chapitre vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiiques, s'il y a ;)_


	9. Espoirs nouveaux et doutes

_Coucou ! _

_Ca y est, je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre ! Il n'est pas très long, mais je pense que ce que je pouvais raconter après sera mieux dans un prochain chapitre, pour que cela soit cohérent._  
_Au niveau du titre du chapitre, désolée s'il est tout pourri T.T Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, je le confesse. _  
_Pour continuer dans les confessions, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un erratum, suite à une excellente remarque d'une lectrice pour le chapitre 5 (Métamorphose transsubstantielle) : en effet, si Tom a trouvé l'année où Hermione a fini ses études, il devrait pouvoir en déduire son âge ! Voilà pour le mea culpa. _

_Pour ce chapitre, on avance un peu dans l'intrigue, mais j'avoue qu'il s'agit surtout d'une transition aux prochains chapitres ;)_  
_J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, qui sont toujours les bienvenues._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 : Espoirs nouveaux et doutes**

.

* * *

«_ L'incertitude est de tous les tourments le plus difficile à supporter. _»_  
{__Alfred de Musset__}_

* * *

_Sauvé par le_ _gong_ ! C'était ce que Tom ressentait au moment où il quittait la bibliothèque pour se rendre en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait laissé cette femme s'introduire trop profondément en lui et il se maudissait d'une telle faiblesse. Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit une ancienne Gryffondor, après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. _Une ex-Serpentard, oui ! _Elle avait des soupçons envers lui, et il lui montrait une autre facette de lui-même ! Par Salazar, elle avait dû lui verser une potion dans son verre, ou lui lancer un sort, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Il salua le professeur Têtenjoy puis alla s'installa s'installer à sa place habituelle, devant le bureau, près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il sortit ses affaires, il se souvint d'un détail. Elle n'avait pas de soupçon envers lui, elle avait juste été bornée et bourrée de préjugés à son égard, et Hermione Jean l'avait admis. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait lui donner des raisons de douter ! Ah la traîtresse, qu'elle était habile, à effleurer ses cordes les plus sensibles avec son air innocent. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait plus que cette histoire de préjugés. Il avait tout de même vu son cadavre dans la tête de cette femme. Ce n'était pas anodin. Tom Jedusor se trouvait pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait que penser, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Puis il s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Et s'il se faisait des idées ? Et s'il devenait paranoïaque à chercher des signes là où il n'y en avait pas ? Peut-être Hermione Jean était-elle sincère dans ce qu'elle venait lui dire à la bibliothèque ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement le sang chaud comme cela était courant chez les Gryffondor au moment où il avait vu son cadavre dans ses pensées ? Peut-être ? Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser tomber cette affaire. Le professeur commença alors son cours, et Tom lui consacra son attention, afin de ne pas laisser cette sorcière influencer ses résultats scolaires par ailleurs irréprochables. Il la haïssait pour toutes les questions qu'elle remuait dans son esprit.

Au repas du soir, Tom écouta d'une oreille distraite les discussions de ses camarades. Ils parlaient encore de ce stupide bal, qui avait l'air de les tenter bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Les Serpentards ricanaient tout en spéculant sur les couples qui s'y formeraient, et le préfet-en-chef pouvait voir une lueur briller dans leurs pupilles. Et cette Jean qui disait qu'il devrait faire un effort pour s'ouvrir plus à eux ! Ce serait un déshonneur total s'il se joignait à leur conversation à l'instant même. Il tourna machinalement les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Elle était plongée dans ce qui semblait être une grande discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, comme s'ils se disputaient à voix basse. Aucune animosité n'était visible sur leurs traits, mais il semblait y avoir un désaccord. Tom fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, en se demandant de quoi ils parlaient. La jeune femme avait dû se sentir observée, puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui au moment où Dumbledore se penchait vers le directeur.

Hermione Jean le regarda sans ciller, les yeux dans le vague. Apparemment, elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion, inconsciente de ce qu'elle voyait. Il en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Ses longues boucles désordonnées étaient relevées en une queue de cheval qu'elle avait dû nouer à la hâte, ce qui dégageait son visage fin aux yeux bruns, qui sans être désagréable, était banal. Sa robe de sorcier noire et classique ne la mettait pas particulièrement en valeur, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la préoccuper. Il y avait quelque chose de _différent_ chez elle. Il eut un rire jaune intérieur. Il pensait cela uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux et qu'elle était réellement différente. Mais de là à ce que cela se voie physiquement, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il finit par rompre le semi-contact visuel lorsque Roselyn Tillman s'approcha de lui, sous les quolibets discrets des Serpentards. Elle semblait nerveuse, mais déterminée. Elle n'articula pas un mot, et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, avant de retourner à sa table. Sans même jeter un œil dessus, il fourra le papier dans sa poche et termina son repas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il devinait que cela concernait le projet d'échange, et a fortiori ce stupide bal que son homologue prenait tant à cœur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas nonchalant qu'il consentit à déplier le morceau de parchemin. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase, inscrite en lettres bleues d'une écriture appliquée :

_Le professeur Dippet tient à nous voir demain à 18h dans son bureau._

Elle s'était contentée du strict minimum, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Les gens étaient si prévisibles… Pas tous, il devait en convenir, mais dans l'immense majorité, c'était le cas. Il nota mentalement l'heure et le lieu de l'entrevue. Arrivé à la salle commune, il fit léviter d'un geste négligeant le message et le laissa brûler dans la cheminée. Il n'en avait plus besoin après tout. Et tout ce dont il n'avait plus besoin, il le détruisait. Cela fonctionnait ainsi chez lui. Il conservait les trophées, se débarrassait du reste. Comme à l'orphelinat, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer. C'était là qu'il avait pris pleine mesure de sa puissance, et il avait également compris qu'il était exceptionnel.

Tom Jedusor se plaça face au miroir dans sa chambre et adressa un sourire cruel à son reflet. Il était exceptionnel, et il ne souffrirait d'aucune contestation. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard, et était en passe d'atteindre son ambition suprême, qui était de devenir immortel. Il n'avait qu'un seul Horcruxe pour le moment, et il allait réaliser son deuxième avec la bague. Il savait déjà où la cacher, là où personne ne pourrait jamais la retrouver… En admettant que quelqu'un découvre l'existence des Horcruxes. Il était en train de se rendre plus loin que quiconque vers les limites de la magie, et il allait les dépassait. Au fond de ses yeux noirs, un éclat rouge passa de manière fugitive, alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces réflexions.

Il se détourna de la glace et s'allongea sur le lit, posant la main sur le dernier livre qu'il avait emprunté à la Réserve. Tom avait obtenu l'autorisation de la part de Slughorn, qui l'adorait littéralement – il esquissa un sourire méprisant – et avait prétexté vouloir se cultiver afin de comprendre le dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Madame Pince n'avait rien dit, mais il avait remarqué son dégoût pour l'ouvrage alors qu'elle le manipulait comme s'il se fût agi d'une Bombabouse sur le point d'exploser.

Mais il ne devait pas oublier son autre tâche. Il désirait rassembler les objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs, afin de se les approprier et y conserver les morceaux de son âme. Il avait déjà relu plusieurs fois _L'Histoire de Poudlard _afin de trouver des indices. C'est plus particulièrement le diadème perdu de Serdaigle qui l'intéressait, puisque sa légende était contée en long et large dans ce livre. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Des générations d'élèves l'avaient cherchée avant lui, et il était clair que malgré sa supériorité intellectuelle, la quête serait ardue. De mémoire d'homme, on ne l'avait jamais vu…

Il se redressa soudainement sur son lit, en proie à une excitation sauvage. De mémoire d'homme ! C'était cela ! Il devait interroger les fantômes ! Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il mourait littéralement d'envie de quitter la salle commune à l'instant même, mais… Il devait être patient. Il n'était pas un de ces écervelés de Gryffondor qui se jetaient la tête dans la première dans la gueule du loup. Il devait avoir un plan. Il y réfléchit toute la soirée, avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Hermione avait signé le dossier pour l'université magique de San Francisco. Elle passait son examen aujourd'hui, et retrouva son nœud à l'estomac familier, ainsi que son excitation habituelle le jour d'une évaluation. La jeune femme passerait devant un jury de sorciers américains qui l'interrogeraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que le vieil homme leur avait aimablement proposé. Elle passa en revue toutes les formules qu'elle avait réussi à emmagasiner, les plus ardues, et avait également évacué toutes celles qui étaient trop récentes. Pas question de s'approprier des sortilèges qu'elle n'avait pas inventés !

Mais une semaine d'écoulée signifiait aussi qu'elle avait observé Jedusor pendant une semaine. Ils ne s'étaient que rarement vus, elle étant toujours à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre pour réviser, lui ne venant pratiquement plus dans la Réserve. Selon elle, il manigançait quelque chose, mais elle devait avouer que cela l'arrangeait de moins le voir. Ainsi, Hermione était libre de se concentrer sur ses études, et de continuer à espérer, bien que vainement. Elle culpabilisait également de ne pas avoir cherché suffisamment à son goût un moyen de rentrer dans son époque.

Mettant de côté ses doutes, elle se regarda dans la glace en répétant les théorèmes de métamorphose les plus importants. Les noms et les dates étaient catalogués dans sa tête, et elle avait tout dépoussiéré pour cet oral. Elle sourit à son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et elle n'avait pas encore pensé à les couper. Ginny n'était plus là pour lui dire quand sa tignasse avait besoin d'être rafraîchie. Ses boucles entremêlées tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, glissant dans son dos. Cela lui donnait un aspect un peu sauvage, mais elle se contenta de soupirer et de les nouer en un chignon désordonné, mais qui dégageait son visage de jeune femme. Elle s'estima prête et alla à la Grande Salle pour reprendre des forces, les mots valsant toujours dans sa tête.

Deux heures plus tard, elle sortait du bureau de Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci l'attendait, on était dimanche et il n'y avait donc pas cours. Ils avaient choisis cette date pour plus de commodité pour tous, aussi bien les examinateurs qu'elle et Dumbledore. Le professeur lui fit un léger clin d'œil et rentra à son tour, afin de délibérer avec les examinateurs. Il devait la recommander oralement auprès d'eux. Hermione ne saurait pas dire si elle avait réussi, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle avait fourni une réponse à chaque question. C'était étrange le bien-être que cet examen lui avait procuré. Elle s'était sentie de retour à Poudlard, pour de vrai. Bien sûr, elle _était_ à Poudlard, mais pas en tant qu'élève. Hermione résolut de s'asseoir face à la porte, le dos contre le mur, tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle devait attendre qu'ils la fassent entrer pour le verdict, et elle ignorait combien de temps cela mettrait.

A ce moment-là, un jeune homme arriva dans le couloir et, soucieuse de ne pas paraître désordonnée devant un élève, elle se leva rapidement. En tournant la tête, elle reconnut Jedusor. La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement, le temps que l'information soit acheminée dans son cerveau épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, Jedusor était déjà à son niveau et la saluait. Elle lui rendit poliment la pareille et s'attendait à ce qu'il continue sa route. Elle avait tort.

Le jeune homme la cherchait manifestement. Il ne lui demanda même pas ce qu'elle faisait devant la porte de Dumbledore un dimanche matin, et arriva directement au point où il venait en venir.

« Miss Jean, suite à notre conversation de la semaine dernière avec mon homologue, nous avons parlé au professeur Dippet. Il est très intéressé par le projet et compte envoyer un émissaire dans les plus prestigieuses académies étrangères afin de conclure les partenariats. Miss Tillman et moi-même seront du voyage, et nous… » Il sembla hésiter, mais Hermione se demanda si cela n'était pas feint. « Nous avons pensé à vous pour nous accompagner. Après tout, l'idée était de vous à la base. »

La jeune femme parut surprise, mais se reprit assez vite. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

« Mais… les cours ? Je dois remplacer le professeur Dumbledore dés cette semaine, et vous deux, vous devez être surchargés de devoirs avec les ASPIC ! »

Jedusor semblait s'être attendu à cette question. Il tira un planning de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Nous en avons parlé avec le directeur. Nous partirons les week-ends. La semaine prochaine, nous nous rendrons à Beauxbâtons. » Il parut presque condescendant en prononçant son nom. L'institution française semblait avoir peu de valeur à ses yeux. « Puis, nous serons à Durmstrang dans deux semaines. » Ses yeux parurent s'allumer cette fois. Comme c'était étonnant…

Hermione réfléchissait très rapidement. L'idée d'un voyage l'enthousiasmait toujours et elle avait souvent rêvé de voir d'autres académies de magie, mais c'était également du temps perdu pour consulter la bibliothèque… Une idée la frappa soudainement. Elle n'allait pas passer deux jours à discuter avec les responsables ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour consulter des ouvrages sur place ? Durmstrang l'intéressait surtout à ce niveau. La magie noire pourrait-elle l'aider… ? Elle tenta de balayer cette pensée, mais celle-ci s'enracinait insidieusement dans son cerveau.

« Nous voyagerons en Sombrals. Ils sont rapides et ont un très bon sens de l'orientation. Alors, êtes-vous d'accord pour nous accompagner, Miss ? »

Elle releva la tête et acquiesça. Elle vit une ombre passer dans les yeux de Jedusor, mais ce devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

« Miss Jean ? »

C'était Dumbledore. Jedusor se retourna et inclina la tête à l'adresse du professeur. Puis, il fit de même en direction d'Hermione et s'éloigna. Elle le regarda tourner au coin du couloir, son esprit en pleine ébullition. Elle ne savait que penser de ces excursions, mais si elle se préparait convenablement, elles seraient certainement bénéfiques. Se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore, elle entra à sa suite et ferma la porte du bureau.

Elle était prise ! Les mages qui l'avaient interrogée avaient été impressionnés par ses connaissances et son esprit logique, ce qui la flattait. Malgré tout, elle ne se voyait pas partir à San Francisco l'an prochain. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à intégrer cette information et à la mettre en images. Malgré tout, elle serra docilement la main aux examinateurs en les remerciant chaleureusement. Une fois seule avec Dumbledore, elle vit que celui-ci l'invitait à s'installer en face de lui. La stagiaire s'exécuta.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris. J'ai rarement vu un tel talent parmi mes élèves. » Elle rougit au compliment et allait répondre, mais il leva la main, signe qu'il n'avait pas terminé. « Cela signifie que le moment est arrivé. Dés demain, vous allez devoir me remplacer, et j'ai préparé un programme pour cela. » Il s'interrompit et sortit un parchemin d'un de ses tiroirs. Il y avait assez pour un mois. Si longtemps… ! Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et acquiesça. « D'autre part, j'ai appris que vous seriez sollicitée par Roselyn Tillman et Tom Jedusor pour proposer des partenariats avec d'autres écoles de sorcelleries. Est-ce pour cette raison que Mr Jedusor vous avait parlé dans ce couloir ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle songea qu'elle pouvait parler de son projet annexe à Dumbledore, afin qu'il l'aide à accéder aux bibliothèques de ces écoles.

« C'est exact, professeur. A ce propos, j'ai… » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et attrapa une mèche qu'elle lissa de ses mains, nerveuse. « J'ai songé que je pourrais en profiter pour trouver des informations pour… pour réparer le sablier et retourner à mon époque. »

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air grave, ses mains jointes devant lui. Il parut réfléchir et finit par répondre, d'un ton prudent :

« Très bien, je ferai une lettre. Je vous fais confiance pour l'utiliser à bon escient. »

Elle acquiesça vivement et le remercia. Puis, il lui fit comprendre que l'entrevue était terminée et Hermione posait la main sur la porte, lorsqu'il l'appela.

« Hermione. »

Surprise qu'il l'appelle ainsi par son nom, ce qui n'était pas habituel, elle se retourna. Il avait l'air fatigué et malgré ses cheveux auburn, elle voyait déjà toute la sagesse du Dumbledore qu'elle avait connu dans son époque, dans ses yeux.

« N'oubliez pas qu'à trop espérer, la chute peut être rude. La magie que vous cherchez à contrôler est instable et très imprévisible. Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance du Temps. Soyez prudente, Hermione. »

Elle déglutit devant cet avertissement, et acquiesça lentement. Une fois sortie, elle tritura sa bague autour de son doigt et cela la convainquit, en son for intérieur, qu'elle agissait pour un bien. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si Dumbledore lui avait dit : « Il faut savoir renoncer. » mais elle lui en était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il était légitime qu'elle rentre chez elle, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ces pensées, elle quitta le couloir, en direction de la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude. Ses recherches allaient pouvoir reprendre.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Tom Jedusor était interloqué. Cela lui arrivait un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci, et il ne se le pardonnait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas du fait que Jean avait accepté leur proposition, mais surtout de sa réponse lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'ils voyageraient en Sombrals. Pour Tom, c'était un test, car il n'avait pas oublié le Sombral qui s'était envolé de sa miniature de Poudlard. Le fait qu'elle les connaisse ne serait pas si grave en soi, mais elle ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il était capable de les voir ! Cela aurait été une réaction logique pourtant. Savait-elle quelque chose… ? Non, il était paranoïaque de penser ainsi.

Cependant, peu de monde savait ce qu'était un Sombral. Cet idiot d'Hagrid en avait importé avec l'autorisation du directeur, et si le troupeau était relativement réduit, il pouvait en fournir deux ou trois. Pourtant, cela était récent. Il eut alors une révélation. Lorsque cette Jean était sortie de Poudlard, Hagrid n'avait pas encore été renvoyé et il n'y avait donc pas de Sombral à ce moment ! C'était très étrange. Comment était-ce possible ? Jedusor en aurait le cœur net.

En attendant… Il cherchait le fantôme de la Dame grise, comme il l'avait fait toute la semaine. Il avait peu de temps pour cela, et il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et n'en avait parlé à personne. De même, cela aurait été douteux qu'il traîne dans les couloirs, comme un vulgaire vagabond. Mais il ne s'énervait pas. Il finirait par la retrouver. Il avait le temps.

Il finit par retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait des devoirs à faire, et des préparatifs également pour Beauxbâtons. Il avait oublié de prévenir la stagiaire. Ils y seraient pour la fête d'Halloween et on les avait conviés tous les trois à une soirée spéciale. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un bal – encore heureux ! – mais certainement d'un repas d'honneur, et ils devaient être bien habillés. Il esquissa un sourire jaune en songeant qu'il devait demander à Jean d'être _présentable_ – le plus poliment du monde, bien sûr. Il n'allait pas se compromettre auprès d'un membre du corps professoral. Tout de même, la vision d'une Hermione Jean habillée de façon classe, maquillée et coiffée lui parut incongrue. Sans être complètement laide, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, il l'avait déjà remarqué.

Tom songea également qu'il profiterait de ce voyage pour attirer la conversation vers les Sombrals, sans ce que cela ne paraisse déplacé. Peut-être obtiendrait-il une réponse intéressante. Parce que pour l'instant... Il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir. Et Lord Voldemort détestait plus que tout d'être ignorant.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Le point de vue de Tom est assez court pour cette fin de chapitre, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour annoncer la suite, n'est-ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos hypothèses et suggestions (: A bientôt, j'espère !_


	10. Le gentleman et le bon vivant

**_Coucou !_**

_Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage à continuer ! :) _  
_Par contre, un bug sur FFnet m'empêche de vous répondre... Je vous enverrai donc un MP, parce qu'a priori cela marche pas ce canal-là._

_J'en profite pour remercier **Selminia** et informer mes adorables lecteurs que "noiraud" ne désigne effectivement_  
_pas un homme aux cheveux noirs, mais un terme péjoratif pour parler de personnes d'origine africaine... Toutes mes excuses à ce sujet._

_Sinon, ça y est, je suis en vacances ! Pour une semaine seulement parce que j'ai mon stage, mais quand même, c'est toujours ça ! :)_  
_Et après, je quitte le pays ! J'espère pouvoir enrichir mes fics de ce séjour Erasmus..._

_J'arrête là pour les cris de joie, et **je vous laisse lire la suite**... Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent ! ;)_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9 : Le gentleman et le bon vivant**

.

* * *

«_ Le plus souvent, l'apparence déçoit. Il ne faut pas toujours juger sur ce que l'on voit. _» _  
{__Molière__}_

* * *

Hermione se prépara avec fébrilité. Certes, elle avait déjà remplacé Dumbledore, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle ignorait combien de temps il serait absent, et malgré son excitation, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse. Il fallait en plus qu'elle commence par les étudiants de septième année… Ceux de première année étaient bien moins intimidants, il fallait l'avouer. Elle se rassura mentalement. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'envergure de Dumbledore, mais elle pouvait être fière d'elle-même ! Si le professeur de métamorphose lui avait confié cette mission, c'est parce qu'il l'en croyait capable, n'est-ce pas ?

Rassérénée, elle prit son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle avait déjà les idées qui pétillaient dans son cerveau comme de multiples bulles de champagne qui éclataient lorsqu'elle leur trouvait un défaut. Hermione se sentait dans son élément. Elle avait remis sa bague au doigt, et se sentait tellement optimiste qu'elle avait résolu de trouver elle-même un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Il devait y en avoir un, c'était forcé, et elle le découvrirait à Beauxbâtons ou à Durmstrang. Il n'y avait pas de problème sans solution ! En son for intérieur, elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple, mais cette idée, cet espoir lui donnait de la force, et elle s'obligeait à y croire. Si elle trouvait rapidement, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de prendre une décision au sujet de Voldemort !

A ce propos, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine… Elle était fortement tentée de ne pas compter sa semaine de révisions, afin de repousser un peu l'échéance. Non ! Dimanche soir, il fallait qu'elle ait pris sa décision. Et pour l'instant, elle avait cours, ce qui était déjà difficile en soi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et apposa un sourire sur son visage, tâchant de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle était lunatique en ce moment, mais était-ce réellement surprenant ?

Les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la classe et elle regarda une dernière fois son programme. Elle devait continuer le cours précédent – que le professeur Dumbledore avait pris soin de lui transmettre – sur la métamorphose transsubstantielle. Elle se souvint alors de la remarque de Jedusor à ce propos et chercha dans le cours qui avait été dispensé une mention du sortilège. Aucune trace. Comme elle disposait de carte blanche pour cette séance-ci, contrairement aux suivantes, elle décida d'en parler. Après tout, Dumbledore avait précisé que cette leçon devait être consacrée aux discussions avec les élèves et à l'approfondissement de la matière…

Elle ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Ils étaient tous là, ponctuels, et à leur place habituelle.

« Bonjour à tous. » Les étudiants lui répondirent docilement. « Comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir, j'assurerai les cours de métamorphose, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Elle haussa le ton pour couvrir les murmures. « S'il vous plaît. Le professeur Dumbledore a établi un programme afin que vous ne soyez pas lésés par son absence provisoire. »

Même si les chuchotements avaient cessé, elle lisait parfaitement l'incrédulité sur la plupart des visages. Ce n'était pas à elle de justifier l'absence de Dumbledore… De toute façon, peu devaient être dupes dans cette classe. Elle jeta un œil à Jedusor, qui était resté impassible. Comment pouvait-on paraître si froid, si désintéressé ? Hermione détourna les yeux et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc continuer le cours précédent sur la métamorphose transubstantielle. Je propose qu'on revoie les principales modalités et que vous pratiquiez le sortilège correctement. Une fois que cela sera fait, nous ouvrirons le débat sur l'utilité de ce sort, et sur ses alternatives. »

La jeune femme jeta à nouveau un regard en biais à Jedusor, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ou bien se faisait-elle des idées ? Il était possible, voire probable qu'il ne fasse ce signe que pour lui-même, comme lorsque l'on donne son assentiment à une liste de tâches avant de s'y attaquer. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre Voldemort et elle, aucune complicité possible. Elle se reprocha aussitôt cette pensée bornée, contradictoire avec sa décision d'observer Jedusor de façon neutre.

Le cours se déroulait sans accroc, dans l'ensemble. Les étudiants s'étaient habitués à elle, et ils avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Hermione circulait dans la classe afin de corriger telle ou telle position, donner des conseils supplémentaires avec douceur, attribuant des points à ceux qui étaient particulièrement doués. Bien entendu, Jedusor avait été le premier à exécuter correctement le sortilège sur son corbeau qui s'était mis à miauler. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous été capables plus ou moins de répéter le même exploit, la jeune professeur leur fit signe d'arrêter. Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes magiques, sortirent leurs plumes et quelqu'un passa pour récupérer les oiseaux.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi peut servir le sort ? Attention, je ne parle pas ici de ce qu'on peut faire avec, mais dans quel but on peut l'utiliser ? »

Les étudiants semblèrent réfléchir. Une main se leva. Il s'agissait de la préfète-en-chef. Avec un léger sourire, Hermione lui fit signe de parler. Jedusor était penché sur son parchemin, prenant déjà des notes avec application.

« Eh bien... On pourrait l'utiliser sur une créature dangereuse afin de la rendre inoffensive ?

- Faire pépier un lion ne va pas l'empêcher de vouloir se nourrir pour autant. »

La voix basse, glaciale et doucereuse de Jedusor était parfaitement audible dans toute la classe. Personne n'y trouva à répondre, et le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête de ses notes. Il semblait en avoir fini là. Hermione était un peu partagée entre l'agacement et l'admiration. Elle s'approcha de sa table et reprit d'une voix douce :

« Excellente remarque Mr Jedusor. Pourriez-vous développer ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle dut s'empêcher de frémir devant ses grands yeux noirs, qui semblaient dénués de vie, aussi profonds qu'un tunnel. Elle utilisa aussi l'Occlumancie, par réflexe. L'étudiant devait avoir fini de la jauger du regard parce qu'il consentit enfin à répondre à la question, sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Comme je viens de le dire, changer le cri d'un animal n'a pas réellement d'intérêt pratique. En revanche… » Il sembla hésiter, ou alors il savourait son effet de suspens. Hermione eut envie de le forcer à un peu d'humilité. Avec un air supérieur et légèrement dédaigneux, il termina enfin sa phrase. « Il existe un autre sort qui permettrait de changer le comportement de la créature, et de rendre un Hippogriffe aussi inoffensif qu'un Véracrasse, même si vous avez l'audace de l'insulter. »

Hermione eut une idée qui ne lui était pas venue avant, une idée pour remettre Jedusor à sa place. Elle leva la tête vers l'ensemble du groupe et leur signala de prendre des notes. La moitié était déjà occupée à le faire.

« Bien Mr Jedusor, et pourriez-vous nous parler de ce sortilège ? »

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta sur un ton monocorde, comme s'il proférait un lieu commun, une banalité connue de tous, Hermione inclina légèrement son visage, adoptant une pose pensive.

« Et… » Elle marqua une légère pause. « Combien de temps faut-il en pratique pour prononcer la formule et pour que le sortilège se mette en application ? »

Les traits de Jedusor semblèrent se durcir imperceptiblement. De toute évidence, il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Il semblait subitement moins fier, mais ne perdait pas de sa superbe.

« Effectivement, il faut compter au moins trente secondes après avoir prononcé la formule pour que le sortilège fasse effet, s'il a été exécuté correctement. Mais un bon sorcier sait faire diversion et gagner du temps, sans rester debout à attendre que le danger soit écarté. »

La lueur de défi qui brillait à présent dans les yeux de Tom fit sourire Hermione. Son agacement s'était légèrement dissipé, et elle se retrouvait en lui, quelque part. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas le nier, elle possédait aussi cette manie de toujours vouloir avoir raison. Cela l'horrifiait tout de même, mais comme on dit, ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui font ce que nous sommes, mais nos choix. Choix… On revenait toujours à ce maudit concept de choix.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Le jeune homme était légèrement impressionné par la stature que parvenait à avoir la stagiaire, surtout lorsque l'on considérait que c'était difficile d'atteindre le niveau d'Albus Dumbledore. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà assuré un cours seule, mais c'était différent, parce que cette fois, elle obtenait le titre de professeur remplaçant. Au niveau de ses compétences, il n'y avait rien à dire, malgré le mystère qui l'auréolait.

Lorsque cette stupide Tillman avait suggéré un usage de la formule qu'ils venaient de pratiquer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'étaler sa science. Et puis… Peut-être aussi qu'il faisait un effort pour montrer à Miss Jean qu'il ne gardait pas ses connaissances pour lui. Il fallait gagner sa confiance, après tout, s'il voulait en apprendre davantage sur les mystères qui gravitaient autour d'elle.

Mais il lui en voulait à présent, pour avoir tenté de le piéger, de le discréditer aux yeux de la classe entière. Elle n'avait donc toujours pas compris à qui elle avait affaire. Le plus étrange, cependant, ce fut son sourire, sincère, avec la chaleur qui émanait de ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui avait répondu avec défi, tentant de ne pas être insolent – il n'en arrivait pas là tout de même, ce serait une inexcusable perte de contrôle de lui-même. Pourquoi lui souriait-elle alors qu'il n'était pas tombé dans son piège ? Décidément, elle était incompréhensible.

A la fin du cours, il s'approcha du bureau professoral, attendant que le reste de la classe soit sorti. Malefoy lui lança un regard légèrement interrogateur, se demandant s'il devait rester avec lui ou non. Jedusor lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Comme il le lui avait déjà annoncé, c'était _son_ affaire à présent.

Lorsque le dernier étudiant eût quitté la salle, Miss Jean se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Miss, je dois vous dire quelque chose au sujet de notre voyage à Beauxbâtons. » Elle lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait, tandis qu'elle empilait ses parchemins sur le bureau. « Nous y serons lors de la période d'Halloween, ce qui signifie que…

- Qu'il faut mettre une robe de soirée ? »

Elle le regardait à présent, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire et acquiesça. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres, agacée.

« Très bien. Connaissant les Français, ils n'ont pas la même conception d'Halloween que nous. »

Il haussa un sourcil et se retint de ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Comment cela elle connaissait les Français ? Leurs ministères avaient toujours été plus ou moins rivaux. Au vu de son expression, elle aussi avait déjà été rivale avec des Français… ou des Françaises ? La curiosité le saisit à nouveau, mais il la réfréna. Il apprendrait tout en temps et en heure. Sa vie semblait vraiment atypique…

« Le professeur Dippet nous a recommandé d'impressionner nos hôtes. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire indulgent. On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui rapporter la bêtise d'un jeune enfant.

« Evidemment… Les écoles de sorcellerie ne peuvent pas résister à la tentation de faire mieux que les autres. » Elle murmurait, s'adressant plutôt à elle-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

Cette fois, Tom ne put se contenir. Elle se prêtait elle-même aux confidences, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en profiter ?

« Avez-vous déjà été à Beauxbâtons, Miss ? »

Son air surpris lui fit craindre qu'il ait été indiscret. Mais la stagiaire ne semblait pas fâchée, plutôt songeuse. Ce n'était tout de même pas une question si compliquée, non ?

« En fait, non. J'ai déjà été en France quelques fois, du côté de Dijon par exemple. J'ai donc été amenée à rencontrer des sorciers français. Ils ont une culture très riche, mais… » Elle renifla avec dédain. « … certains sont un peu trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes. » Miss Jean regarda soudain sa montre. « Oh par Merlin ! Je suis désolée, Tom, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, et il faut que je mange un morceau avant de m'y mettre ! On se voit… vendredi soir ou samedi matin pour le départ ?

- Nous partons le samedi vers cinq heures du matin, Miss.

- Très bien ! A bientôt alors. »

Elle quitta aussitôt la salle sans plus de cérémonie. En sortant à son tour, Tom se posait des questions. Eprouvait-elle des réserves envers les Français pour les mêmes raisons que lui ? Pour leur tolérance inacceptable pour diverses espèces d'hybrides, pour les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à définir le sang qu'elle avait, mais il était presque sûr que son sang n'était pas complètement pur. Il avait entendu dire qu'à Beauxbâtons, les demi-géants étaient également acceptés, et qu'il y aurait même de l'engeance de Vélane… Ces créatures n'étaient même pas humaines et des hommes acceptaient de leur faire des enfants ? Cette idée le révulsait.

Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, à la recherche de la Dame Grise. Décidément, il jouait de malchance. D'habitude, il la voyait plutôt souvent, et là, quand il en avait besoin, elle était introuvable. Si seulement il avait un outil qui lui permettrait de savoir à tout moment où se trouvait les gens et les fantômes… Ce serait bien pratique.

Il songea à nouveau à la sorcière qui assurait désormais leur cours de Métamorphose. Elle semblait réellement dotée d'une importante culture générale. Et elle avait voyagé en France… Sa famille était sans aucun doute plutôt aisée. Ou alors, elle avait de la famille là-bas. Jedusor secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées. Ce n'était là qu'un détail insignifiant, et il n'y accordait qu'une importance relativement limitée.

Le samedi arriva enfin, sans nouveauté notable. Il se leva à quatre heures du matin, pour se laver et terminer ses bagages. Il n'avait pas emporté grand-chose, des habits pour le dimanche, une robe de soirée élégante et de quoi prendre des notes. Tom comptait tout de même passer à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, même s'il doutait qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'intéressant, pour faire quelques recherches. Enfin, il avait eu la charge d'apporter le présent pour la directrice de Beauxbâtons, ainsi que le contrat d'accord pour un échange bilatéral entre les deux écoles.

En arrivant dans le parc, il vit que Miss Jean était déjà là et qu'elle discutait avec Hagrid, qui tenait trois Sombrals. Le demi-géant détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit Tom les rejoindre, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait fait renvoyer ? Ils se saluèrent du bout des lèvres, Tom étant le plus audible des deux. C'était de la faute de ce balourd après tout, s'il s'amusait à élever des araignées géantes dans le château !

La jeune femme s'était détournée elle-aussi, mais pour caresser le Sombral, les yeux dans le vague. Ainsi, elle pouvait donc bel et bien les voir. Il lui en fit la remarque, tandis qu'il attachait son sac sur le dos d'un second Sombral. Sa voix semblait irritée lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Toi aussi, apparemment. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, mais elle gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur la créature. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'interroger sur sa familiarité et son regard fuyant, son homologue arrivait, l'air fatigué, mais contente. Elle adressa un sourire forcé à Hagrid lorsque celui-ci l'aida à monter sur son Sombral. De toute évidence, elle ne les voyait pas, et le garde-chasse lui adressait des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Jedusor leva au ciel, et jeta un dernier regard noir en direction de Miss Jean, qui le surprit, et grimpa sur la créature. Ils en auraient pour quatre heures de vol, ce qui signifiait une vitesse extrêmement rapide. Il avait confiance en la poigne de Miss Jean, puisqu'elle au moins voyait sa monture, mais concernant Tillman, c'était une autre histoire… Si elle tombait en vol, ce n'est pas lui qui irait la chercher, cette idiote.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir, ils décollèrent tous en même temps. Un petit cri se fit entendre derrière Tom, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Si cela commençait comme ça… Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, et il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Resserrant sa cape autour de lui, il regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse sous ses pieds. Heureusement qu'il avait confiance en sa puissance, sinon il aurait craint l'altitude. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule droite, en direction de Miss Jean, dont la chevelure nouée en une queue de cheval était ballottée par les courants d'air qu'ils traversaient. Son visage restait cependant de marbre, farouche et déterminé, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres obstinément fermées. Aux yeux du Lord, elle incarnait une allégorie de la puissance dans cette pose. C'était assurément une femme de pouvoir, et sa méfiance envers elle n'en fut que redoublée.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Lorsque le regard de Tom Jedusor s'était tourné vers elle, Hermione n'eut aucune réaction. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait mal réagi à propos des Sombrals, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler. Tous ceux qui étaient morts devant elle continuaient à la hanter parfois, et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne se déferait jamais de ces images. Parfois, la nuit, ces cadavres la suppliaient de leur rendre la vie, en tuant leur assassin. Son cas de conscience la torturait toujours, bien plus qu'elle se l'avouait. Le mieux à faire était de faire passer son humeur par un mauvais réveil. Cela fonctionnait toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se méfierait-il d'elle après tout ? Ces derniers jours, elle avait eu l'impression que Jedusor la respectait presque, ou du moins, elle n'était pas n'importe qui dans son estime.

Pouvait-on dire que cette idée la réconfortait, l'horrifiait ? Elle ne savait plus… Plus elle apprenait à le connaître dans sa personnalité propre, plus elle était partagée. En fait, son gros problème étaient ses principes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éclipser. Elle connaissait les enjeux, mais malgré cela, elle avait peur de prendre une décision le lendemain. C'était… Elle ne se sentait pas capable de condamner quelqu'un. Pourquoi devait-elle faire un tel choix ? Pourquoi lorsque tout semblait terminé, le cauchemar recommençait-il de plus belle ? Et pourquoi devait-elle être seule, cette fois-ci ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit comme une litanie sans fait. Malgré tout, elle gardait la tête haute. C'était son fardeau, et dans un sens, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'avait dû vivre Harry.

Roselyn volait à sa hauteur, et elle semblait vraiment apeurée, jusqu'aux larmes. La Serdaigle avait tout de même un semblant de fierté et elle ne craquait pas. Cela ramena Hermione au souvenir de la première fois qu'elle avait chevauché un Sombral. Elle qui n'était pas à l'aise en vol, avait été complètement traumatisée par cette expérience, voler au dessus du vide. Par association d'idée, elle revint au moment où ils avaient couru au Département des Mystères pour sauver Sirius – ce qui était bien entendu un piège de Voldemort, comme elle l'avait dit, pour récupérer la Prophétie. Et c'était dans ce même Département des Mystères, des années plus tard, qu'elle avait disparu pour atterrir dans cette époque.

Une idée naquit dans son esprit, mais elle l'écarta d'office. Et si c'était à cause d'une Prophétie qu'elle se trouvait coincée ici ? Son esprit cartésien en refusait le fondement même, et elle ne s'y attarda pas. Mais une idée ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, parce qu'on l'a décidé… Elle se cache dans un coin de l'esprit et se nourrit de toutes les preuves qu'elle peut trouver pour ressurgir à un moment ou à un autre.

Compatissante, Hermione tendit une main vers Roselyn, pour l'assurer de sa prise sur la crinière du Sombral. Elle se souvenait que Luna l'avait fait pour elle, et penser à la fantasque petite blonde de Serdaigle la fit sourire. La préfète-en-chef le prit pour elle, et lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Elle ne tentait plus de parler, parce que le vent leur cinglait tellement les oreilles que toute parole s'évanouissait loin derrière elles, emportée par les courants aériens.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait si long et si court à la fois, paradoxalement, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Le voyage s'était déroulé sans incident notable, même lorsqu'ils avaient pris la pluie en pleine face en volant au dessus de la Manche, même lorsque Roselyn avait failli tomber à deux reprises au milieu de la tempête, rattrapée de justesse par Hermione, même lorsque la pluie céda enfin la place au soleil brûlant du jour qui se levait alors qu'ils passaient le centre de la France, ils finirent par arriver dans un petit village de type provençal. Il était neuf heures passé et les habitations semblaient encore endormies. C'était un spectacle étonnant pour elle, qui avait toujours habité dans une grande ville où les gens s'activaient très tôt le matin.

« Ah, vous devez être les envoyés de _Pou-de-larde_ ! »

Ils se retournèrent vivement, pour se retrouver face à un homme plutôt grand, au visage jovial. Il était vêtu de façon moldue, avec un soin qui trahissait une grande expérience. Son embonpoint naissant et sa démarche sautillante donnèrent à la jeune femme l'image d'un homme perpétuellement content. Son sourire n'y trompait pas d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il donna l'accolade à Tom et fit un baisemain aux deux représentantes de la gent féminine. Jedusor le regarda d'un air calculateur et elle sut aussitôt qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Trop familier sans doute, ou alors ses vêtements lui paraissaient inconvenants.

« _Bonjour, bonjour*****_ ! Je suis le professeur Bourdon, et j'enseigne l'Etude des Moldus. C'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a envoyé vous chercher. Il ne fallait pas que j'attire l'attention dans le village. » Il gloussa. « Cela n'aurait cependant pas changé grand-chose, puisque votre _habillement _nous aurait trahi de toute façon. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! » Il lança un clin d'œil à Hermione qui s'apprêtait à s'excuser de ne pas avoir pensé aux habits moldus. « Nous allons laisser les Sombrals ici, je possède moi-même une ferme protégée où ils seront très bien pendant le week-end que vous passerez dans notre _merveilleux_ institut. »

Il saisit les rênes des chevaux qu'il était apparemment capable de voir et disparut rapidement avec eux. Hermione songea que cet homme lui faisait penser à Mr Delacour qui s'était montré tout aussi charmant lorsqu'il était venu. Son anglais était approximatif, mais compréhensible. C'était – hélas – le problème des Français. Ils ne parlaient pas parfaitement anglais… Soudain, une bombe explosa des kilomètres plus loin. Cela ramena la jeune femme à la réalité du monde moldu. Il était en guerre. Elle échangea un regard avec Roselyn qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, et se tourna vers Jedusor, qui semblait impassible. Mr Bourdon revint à ce moment-là. Lui non plus ne semblait pas affecté par les bombes qui continuaient de se faire entendre dans le lointain.

« Ces Moldus… » fit-il gravement. « Ils ne savent pas rester un minimum en paix… »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer que les sorciers n'étaient pas en reste à ce niveau-là mais elle ravala sa répartie. Elle n'allait pas commencer à se mettre un des hôtes à dos. Roselyn semblait être parvenue à la même conclusion. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à une calèche bleue ciel, tirée par des palominos. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas aussi grands que ceux qu'elle avait vus au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La calèche semblait également plus petite, bien que toujours impressionnante. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas Madame Maxime…

« Après vous, chers invités ! »

Le professeur Bourdon ouvrit la porte ornée de trois baguettes dorées lançant chacune trois étoiles d'or. La stagiaire monta la première et eut le souffle coupé devant la splendeur du carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter à l'intérieur, et elle réalisa que cela aurait été une grande perte de ne pas avoir vu une merveille pareille au moins une fois dans sa vie.

L'intérieur du carrosse était immense en réalité et une grande salle s'étendait devant elle. Des tables rondes étaient disposées avec une dizaine de fauteuil autour de chacune. L'ensemble semblait fait d'or et de velours bleu. De grandes baies vitrées permettaient de voir au-dehors, de chaque côté de la salle, devant et derrière Hermione. A sa gauche et à sa droite, des tableaux de maître représentant des scènes mythologiques étaient suspendus, enrichissant ce décor qui respirait le luxe et le confort. Elle songea aussitôt à Poudlard et comprit tout de suite mieux l'arrogance des filles de Beauxbâtons. A force de vivre dans un tel cadre, nul doute que Poudlard ait pu leur paraître fade. Si cela n'était que le carrosse, elle n'osait pas imaginer la splendeur de Beauxbâtons…

Derrière la jeune femme, une exclamation admirative lui apprit que Roselyn avait elle aussi été subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Quant à Jedusor, même s'il s'efforçait de rester froid, elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Le professeur Bourdon semblait plutôt fier de lui. Il leur fit signe de les suivre au niveau de la table la plus proche de la fenêtre, afin qu'ils puissent profiter du paysage. Hermione ne vit pas le village qui était pourtant censé être de ce côté et réalisa que c'était une fausse fenêtre. Bien entendu, le lieu de l'école devait rester secret. C'était ingénieux tout de même.

« _Alors_, je vois que vous appréciez notre moyen de transport, _mesdemoiselles_ ? »

Roselyn acquiesça vivement. Il était vrai que c'était celle qui avait le plus souffert du voyage à dos de Sombral. Hermione, qui ne voulait tout de même pas reconnaître si facilement la supériorité des Français dans le domaine de l'esthétique, répondit avant que la Serdaigle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

« Votre hospitalité est en effet très appréciable, professeur Bourdon. Si j'ai bien compris, est-ce avec ce carrosse que vous emmenez vos élèves à Beauxbâtons à la rentrée ?

- Tout à fait, _mademoiselle_…

- _Professeur_ Jean. »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers celui qui venait de parler. Jedusor lançait au professeur un regard glacial malgré le sourire poli qu'il esquissait et elle comprit qu'il prenait mal la familiarité avec lequel celui-ci leur parlait. Pourtant, son intervention n'était pas désagréable, plutôt… comique. Le froid gentleman anglais contre le Français bon vivant, c'était un cliché assez courant. Elle esquissa un sourire discret vers Tom, mais elle ne sut pas s'il l'avait remarqué, et reporta aussitôt vers l'homme.

« En effet, veuillez m'excuser, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis donc le professeur Jean, et voici le préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, Tom Jedusor, ainsi que son homologue féminin, Roselyn Tillman. Encore une fois, nous remercions votre école pour votre aimable hospitalité. »

Le professeur ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé plus que cela par l'intervention de Tom, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il jetait des regards inquiets en direction de Jedusor, comme s'il craignait de l'avoir offensé.

« C'est tout naturel, _madem_… professeur Jean. Comme je vous disais à propos de ce carrosse, nous avons un système décentralisé. Les palominos tirent la diligence de Lille dans le Nord jusque Marseille, en passant par les plus grandes villes françaises. Cela permet aux familles d'avoir moins de trajet à faire que si nous partions de Paris sans s'arrêter. D'ici, nous avons deux heures de route jusqu'à l'institut environ.

- Et à quelle vitesse vont les palominos ?

- Ah ah ! C'est un secret, professeur ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil complice et Hermione se doutait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait se fier à la vitesse apparente à laquelle défilait le paysage. Diablement ingénieux. En contemplant à nouveau la pièce, elle se demanda si elle avait sous-estimé la puissance des sorciers français. Peut-être avaient-ils quelque chose à lui apprendre ? Ou alors, toute cette esthétique était-elle un simple leurre ? Elle le saurait à son arrivée, à n'en pas douter.

* * *

***** **Note aux lecteurs :** les mots en italique prononcés par les personnages français (cela sera également valable dans les prochains chapitres !) sont dans leur langue maternelle (donc la nôtre !) Cela explique pourquoi nos Anglais préférés ne comprennent pas toujours ce qui leur est demandé.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est un peu trop too much au niveau du personnage de Mr Bourdon, peut-être, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les Français ne sont pas comme ça, ils sont juste tombés sur un drôle de zigoto... Je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre, avec d'abord le point de vue de Tom, que je compte bien développer en France :p Après tout, n'est-il pas l'incarnation du gentleman anglais ? (En apparence seulement, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !) _


	11. La Rose, l'Epée et le Soleil

_Coucou ! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) On y apprend beaucoup plus sur Beauxbâtons, et je tiens à préciser que toutes les inventions à propos de l'école, les clans, la description, etc. m'appartiennent.  
J'ai imaginé tout cela lorsque j'avais construit mon forum RPG, et j'ai récupéré ces informations pour ma fic. J'espère que cela ne vous paraîtra pas trop rébarbatif, et que ces détails vous paraîtront plausibles et que les sous-intrigues que je commence à mettre en place vous plairont. _

_D'autre part, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, cela me fait chaud au cœur, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes :)_

_Promis, nous parlerons enfin de la soirée d'Halloween à Beauxbâtons dans le prochain chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 10 : La Rose, l'Epée et le Soleil**

.

* * *

« _Nous devons nous y habituer : aux plus importantes croisées des chemins de notre vie, il n'y a pas de signalisation. _» _  
{__Ernest Hemingway__}_

* * *

Jedusor observait le professeur Bourdon avec défiance. Il ne pensait pas que cet homme soit dangereux, mais sa familiarité, voire sa condescendance joviale ne lui plaisaient pas. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le reprendre lorsqu'il avait désigné Miss Jean comme une simple _mademoiselle_. Il fallait que ce professeur se rende compte qu'il ne tolérerait pas que Poudlard et ses professeurs soient rabaissés, tout aussi gentil qu'il veuille paraître. Cela avait semblé fonctionner, sans qu'il ne dépasse les bornes de la politesse.

Le carrosse dans lequel ils se trouvaient était d'une splendeur à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose ici qui ne lui plaisait pas. Tant d'esthétisme, cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose, de la laideur qu'on s'efforçait de faire oublier dans la magnificence. Les deux femmes semblaient dupées, bien que Miss Jean tentât de minimiser l'impression que les lieux avaient sur elle. Elle ne disait plus un mot, se contentant de regarder la fenêtre avec suspicion. Tillman, quant à elle, s'exprimait avec enthousiasme, posant des foules de questions sans intérêt au Français.

Jedusor resta de longues minutes, songeur, avant de se lever. Il voulait débusquer la saleté qui devait forcément être quelque part ici. Il n'imaginait pas qu'une école puisse surpasser Poudlard. Cette beauté n'était forcément qu'un leurre. L'académie Beauxbâtons lui donnait à présent l'impression d'être une Vélane, une de ces femmes splendides mais qui restaient, au fond, de vulgaires créatures lorsque l'on y regardait bien. Il passa devant les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Quelque chose clochait, et il fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait qu'ils s'ennuient. »

La voix derrière lui avait raison. Les personnages représentés bougeaient à peine, et se regardaient les mains, les vêtements, qui avaient été fraîchement repeints. Dociles, il n'y avait pas chez eux la même agitation que celle qui animait les peintures de Poudlard. La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux représentait Thésée combattant le Minotaure dans le labyrinthe du roi Minos de Crète. Thésée dominait la créature, mais sans grande conviction, tandis que le Minotaure se débattait mollement. Une telle œuvre à Poudlard aurait dû être reléguée au fond du château pour éviter le vacarme féroce qu'aurait provoqué ce combat.

« Ils ont l'air… aseptisés. Toute cette couleur… J'ai déjà lu quelque part que retoucher trop souvent un tableau pouvait endommager l'âme de l'auteur qui s'y trouve. »

Hermione Jean se tenait à côté de lui et regardait la scène d'un air soucieux. Il lui jeta un œil brièvement, et ne répondit pas. Il ne s'intéressait que peu à l'art et ignorait ce fait. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il trouvait ce phénomène réellement étrange. Pour sublimer le tableau, les peintres de Beauxbâtons semblaient l'avoir tué. Intéressant… Mais parfaitement inutile. Ce ne serait pas avec des tableaux qu'il conquerrait le monde.

Il se détourna pour observer les autres peintures. Elles dégageaient toutes cette impression d'agonie. Il avait raison. Cette beauté cachait une part de laideur. Et qu'y avait-il de plus laid que la mort ? Il finit par se poster devant la fenêtre, celle opposée à la table occupée par Tillman et le professeur Bourdon. Ce paysage était également un leurre, il l'avait rapidement compris en montant dans le carrosse. Il avait clairement sous-estimé les Français. Chez eux, tout leur art résidait dans la tromperie et l'illusionnisme. Peut-être pourrait-il apprendre quelque chose d'eux, tout compte fait ?

Finalement, le carrosse s'arrêta. Le professeur les escorta jusqu'à la sortie, et ils eurent le souffle littéralement coupé devant le palais qui se dressait devant eux. Si Tom n'en laissa rien voir, il devait avouer que s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose du même acabit que la diligence qu'ils avaient empruntée, l'institut de Beauxbâtons en lui-même dépassait l'imagination. Le palais était en verre et étincelait de mille feux sous le soleil, sans qu'on n'en puisse voir l'intérieur pour autant. Le parc, parfaitement entretenu, fourmillait d'élèves qui s'y promenaient et de jardiniers qui taillaient les allées de plantes rivalisant de couleurs. La construction, digne de figurer parmi les plus beaux châteaux de France, était plus petite que Poudlard. L'académie de Beauxbâtons était une œuvre d'art en elle-même.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait qui donna à Tom des envies de meurtre, le professeur Bourdon les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du palais de Beauxbâtons. Ses portes en verre indestructible, ornée de ce qui semblait être des diamants, s'ouvrirent devant eux. Les élèves de l'école, habillés d'un uniforme léger bleu pâle, les observaient avec curiosité. Redressant le menton et ajustant sa cravate verte et argent, Tom se concentra sur sa destination, sans daigner accorder un regard à la foule qui s'amassait lentement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, un hall majestueux, n'égalant cependant pas celui de Poudlard en taille. Des tentures bleues et dorées représentant l'emblème de l'école étaient accrochées aux murs en marbre blanc. Il remarqua d'autres armoiries, dont il ne connaissait pas la signification. Il perçut le murmure précipité d'Hermione Jean derrière lui qui semblait expliquer quelque chose à Tillman.

« La Rose, le Soleil et l'Epée. Ce sont les trois clans de Beauxbâtons. Cela fonctionne un peu sur le système des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et comme à Poudlard, ces symboles représentent les fondateurs. Il s'agit ici des trois peuples fondateurs de Beauxbâtons, la Rose pour les Etres de l'Eau, le Soleil pour les Centaures et l'Epée pour les Gobelins. Le roi de France, Louis XIV, qui était lui-même un sorcier leur a commandé de faire la plus belle école de sorcellerie au monde et… »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était interrompue en voyant qu'ils arrivaient devant la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Jean eut un air presque défensif devant le regard un peu surpris de Tom. Elle chuchota en remuant à peine les lèvres.

« Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Beauxbâtons_. Je l'ai commandé quand j'ai su qu'on y allait, mais il n'y a malheureusement pas de version traduite, alors j'ai dû me débrouiller avec un dictionnaire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir… »

Elle se tut et prit un air solennel, tandis que son regard se concentrait sur Madame Fouquet, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Ils esquissèrent tous les trois une légère courbette. La femme était vêtue d'une robe bleue et vaporeuse, semblable aux uniformes que portaient les élèves et un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Elle était entre deux âges, ni jeune, ni âgée, et un sourire fin se dessinait sur ses lèvres abondamment maquillées.

« Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons, mes chers _Angliches. _»

Tom Jedusor s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le cadeau offert par le collège Poudlard. Lorsque le professeur Dippet le lui avait donné, il avait eu des doutes quant au bien-fondé du présent, mais en voyant l'école, il était vrai que c'était parfait. Il s'agissait d'un tableau qu'il avait rétréci par magie pour le faire entrer dans son sac, et auquel il rendit sa taille originelle. Cela représentait des élèves de Beauxbâtons serrant la main à des étudiants de Poudlard devant l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Cela était censé symboliser l'amitié entre les deux écoles. Madame Fouquet les remercia chaleureusement et reprit la parole.

«Avant de nous préoccuper des formalités administratives, nos deux représentants des élèves vont vous faire visiter notre _école_. Puis, vous vous joindrez à nous pour le déjeuner. J'espère que vous passerez _un bon séjour _ici. »

Deux étudiants qui semblaient avoir le même âge que Tillman et lui, s'avancèrent. La fille était blonde aux yeux clairs, à la peau de porcelaine, et ressemblait un peu à son propre homologue féminin, si ce n'était qu'elle dégageait plus de grâce et de prestance que la jeune fille de Poudlard. Quant à l'autre, il était châtain clair avec des yeux verts, une peau hâlée par le soleil et un sourire espiègle. Ils se présentèrent. Camille arborait des broderies de couleur rose sur son uniforme et une rose fleurissait sur le revers de sa robe bleue, étonnante de réalisme. Lucas, le garçon, semblait provenir du clan du Soleil, eu égard aux broderies orangées et au soleil mouvant de lumière incrusté sur son habit. L'anglais dans lequel ils s'exprimaient était relativement bon, meilleur en tout cas que ceux du professeur Bourdon et de Madame Fouquet. Les deux filles qui accompagnaient Tom lancèrent tout de suite la conversation tandis que leurs guides les emmenaient plus profondément dans le château.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Hermione parlait avec animation aux deux élèves de Beauxbâtons. Camille était d'une gentillesse incroyable, et Lucas n'était pas en reste, bien qu'il ait un ton un peu supérieur lorsqu'il leur présentait les différentes pièces du château. La Française le reprenait à chaque fois et leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai de la famille à Poudlard, mes deux cousins y sont, à Serdaigle. »

Roselyn sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion pour connaître leur identité. Les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille. Tom restait légèrement en retrait, peu désireux de se joindre à la conversation, mais cela n'étonnait pas Hermione. Elle avait clairement lu sur son visage dans le carrosse qu'il n'aimait pas Beauxbâtons, et la beauté de cette école semblait le laisser indifférent, voire méfiant. Elle le traiterait bien d'insensible, si les tableaux du carrosse ne l'avaient pas bouleversée. La vue des personnages agonisants l'avait marquée et la jeune femme décelait à présent la part sombre de toute cette splendeur. Elle regarda à nouveau Jedusor. On pouvait en dire de même en voyant le jeune homme. Son élégance froide n'était pas à nier, ses traits fins et réguliers le rendaient très séduisant. Mais il y avait cette noirceur dans son âme que son physique cachait, dont Hermione n'était absolument pas dupe.

Elle remarqua le mutisme de Lucas. Il avait essayé d'adresser la parole à Jedusor, mais celui-ci ne s'était montré guère bavard, bien que poli. Elle en profita pour en savoir plus sur les différents clans de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait réussi à traduire quelques lignes du livre commandé, mais le résultat n'était pas brillant. Hermione ne connaissait que peu de mots français et même avec un dictionnaire, ce n'était pas évident. Ils étaient à présent à l'extérieur pour visiter les jardins dignes de Versailles.

« Les trois clans… J'ai lu qu'ils étaient censés représenter les différentes espèces qui ont aidé à la fondation de l'école, mais je n'en ai pas appris davantage. »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle. Il avait l'âge de Jedusor, mais paradoxalement, il semblait plus juvénile. Le Français ne semblait pas aussi mature que l'était Tom. Il devait être choyé par ses parents et au vu de son rang équivalent à celui de préfet-en-chef, il semblait faire partie des meilleurs élèves de l'institut.

« Je suis moi-même au clan du Soleil. » Il désigna sa poitrine du doigt pour montrer son emblème. « Et Camille est chez les Roses. Traditionnellement, le clan du Soleil est celui des Centaures, et les valeurs clés sont le charisme, l'imagination et aussi la jugeote.

- Et le défaut le plus observé est sans doute l'arrogance. »

Camille avait entendu leur conversation et adressait à présent un sourire espiègle à Lucas qui lui fit une grimace. Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose. Camille le vit et l'encouragea à répéter. Avec courtoisie, il reprit, sans aucun doute en édulcorant ses propos.

« Ce clan ressemble beaucoup à la maison Gryffondor de Poudlard. L'intelligence en moins peut-être. Celle-ci semble être l'apanage des…

- Serdaigle. »

Roselyn était intervenue. La France semblait lui faire du bien et elle était plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était à Poudlard face à Jedusor. Elle n'osait cependant pas le regarder.

« Oui, mes cousins m'ont parlé de Poudlard, et de ses quatre maisons. Mais comme chez vous, le fait que chaque clan ait ses qualités clefs ne signifie pas que les autres étudiants ne les possèdent pas. Simplement, on va dire que c'est plus développé chez eux peut-être. Je prends le relais pour les Roses, n'est-ce pas Lucas ? » Le garçon acquiesça, goguenard. « Donc les Roses ont pour peuple fondateur celui des Etres de l'eau. Ce sont eux qui ont fait les finitions du château. » Elle désigna d'un geste de la main le palais derrière eux. « Les étudiants de ce clan sont censés avoir une créativité exacerbée et un certain goût pour le beau. C'est de ce clan que sortent la plupart des artistes et des architectes, tandis que celui du Soleil forme les hommes politiques en majorité.

- Et les Roses sont aussi de vrais pleurnichards. On ne peut rien leur dire. »

La réflexion de Lucas lui valut un coup de baguette sur la tête de la part de Camille, qui riait cependant. Jedusor, qui semblait très intéressé par les différentes maisons, intervint.

« Et les Epées ?

- Oh ceux là… Enfin, bref, ceux sont les principaux rivaux des Soleils, les Roses se tiennent plutôt à l'écart dans cette histoire de clans. Les Epées représentent les Gobelins, et sont d'un naturel rigoureux et secret dans l'ensemble.

- Tout le contraire des Soleils quoi.

- Tais-toi Camille. Traditionnellement, on y envoie aussi les meilleurs duellistes, et ceux qui auraient des prédispositions pour l'Occlumancie. De bons petits soldats en somme.

- En fait, ils sont les plus forts d'un point de vue mental et on dit que les Gobelins leur enseigneraient les secrets de la création d'objets magiques. Mais à mon avis, ce sont des balivernes. Et comme chaque clan a son métier privilégié à la fin des études, en ce qui concerne les Epées, ils deviennent souvent des entrepreneurs reconnus. Mais bon, je pense que cette histoire de clans est surtout basée sur la mystification. »

Lucas n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord, mais il n'ajouta rien. Les ambassadeurs de Poudlard se murèrent dans le silence pour réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Hermione trouvait cette légende des trois peuples aussi fascinante, si ce n'était plus que celle des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Beauxbâtons était bien plus récente, bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans cette histoire, c'était comment les peuples de créatures avaient accepté de construire l'école. Elle interrogea à nouveau Lucas, et remarqua que Jedusor les écoutait. Il semblait emmagasiner un maximum d'informations. Dans quel but ? Hermione préféra l'ignorer.

« Ah oui… Il y a une controverse à ce sujet. En fait, l'école de Beauxbâtons existait déjà avant l'intervention de Louis XIV mais était de réputation médiocre. Et ce roi voulait que l'école dépasse ou au moins égalise Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison qu'il dota l'école des meilleurs professeurs et son goût pour la grandeur le conduisit à solliciter l'aide des créatures à intelligence presqu'humaine en plus de celles des sorciers. Ce sont les Etres de l'eau qui guidèrent les architectes dans la réalisation de l'école afin d'en faire une merveille comme on n'en voit jamais, digne de la France. Ils protégèrent également l'école des éventuelles colères marines. Les gobelins ont réalisé la décoration intérieure du château que vous avez vue, en fournissant des épées magnifiques et des armures étincelantes. Techniquement, tout cela leur appartient, il s'agit surtout d'un prêt indéfini accordé à l'école. Mais surtout, ils l'ont sécurisée à la manière de la banque Gringotts, à l'intérieur même du palais.

- Quant aux Centaures, ce sont eux qui ont donné des directives pour les plantes des jardins et qui ont installé la forêt au dehors, qu'ils ont également sécurisée. Ce qui fait qu'ajoutée la puissance des sortilèges des Sorciers, l'école est ultra-sécurisée. »

Hermione était subjuguée par tous ces détails. Une coopération était donc possible entre les peuples non-humains et les sorciers ! Mais il n'en restait pas moins que les deux Français n'avaient pas répondu à sa question.

« Mais comment se fait-il que ces peuples, qui habituellement veulent se tenir à l'écart des sorciers, aient accepté de mettre leurs pouvoirs au service des humains ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Cette histoire était décidément étrange. Le frisson bien connu de l'aventure revint effleurer son échine, mais elle se décida à l'ignorer. Son mystère à elle était de rentrer chez elle, pas une construction d'école ! Jedusor semblait intrigué, lui aussi.

« En fait, il y a juste une légende qui dit que le roi aurait signé un pacte avec les créatures afin de solliciter leur aide en échange de droits. Mais c'est ridicule ! Le plus plausible, c'est que Louis XIV les a capturés et les a forcés à aider les sorciers en échange de leur liberté. Et pour sauver leur honneur, on aurait inventé ce mythe du pacte. »

La visite tirait à sa fin et Hermione s'était gavée de connaissances jusqu'à plus soif. Cette académie était réellement fascinante, et elle regrettait de ne pas en avoir appris plus lors de sa quatrième année. Durmstrang lui était moins étranger avec la description que Krum lui en avait faite, mais elle n'avait pas lié d'amitié avec un étudiant de la délégation de Beauxbâtons. C'était dommage, à la réflexion. Quoiqu'elle ait dit à Ron à cette époque, elle avait été aveuglée par les préjugés et ne s'était fiée qu'à leur apparente arrogance. Ce voyage dans le temps chamboulait ses notions et elle apprenait de plus en plus à ne pas faire confiance au paraître.

« Nous allons vous conduire dans la salle à manger à présent. »

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Jedusor avait clairement sous-estimé l'importance de ce voyage à Beauxbâtons. Il y avait là une mine d'informations et de savoir inestimable. La première chose qu'il avait l'intention de faire, était de découvrir le moyen par lequel le roi de France avait réussi à contraindre ces créatures à intelligence presqu'humaine. A voir le château, il se rendait bien compte que leur puissance combinée pourrait être très utile pour son futur. Mais il devait savoir comment il pouvait les utiliser, sans être trop lié à eux. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question, car il connaissait assez miss Jean à présent pour savoir qu'elle était curieuse et ne laisserait pas échapper ce mystère. Une éventuelle collaboration serait peut-être envisageable. Cela lui ferait gagner du temps, de toute manière.

La salle à manger dans laquelle on les avait amenés était à l'image du reste du château. Somptueuse. Il se doutait bien que l'on ne leur avait pas présenté le quart de la bâtisse, pour des raisons de secrets jalousement gardés par chaque école. La pièce n'était pas aussi grande que celle qui servait à Poudlard, comme la plupart des autres pièces ne soutenaient pas la comparaison avec son école d'origine. Au lieu des quatre grandes tables qui s'alignaient, il y avait une multitude de tables rondes faisant tenir d'une dizaine pour les plus petites à une trentaine de personnes. Les clans de Beauxbâtons étaient mélangés mais l'on voyait que les étudiants restaient le plus souvent entre eux. Au centre, sur un disque de marbre blanc qui lévitait dans les airs et auquel on accédait par un unique escalier qui faisait face à la porte de la salle, trônait la table des professeurs. Au centre de chaque meuble, des plats vides en or attendaient vraisemblablement d'être remplis. Sur les murs en marbre, des tableaux aussi aseptisés que ceux du carrosse s'alignaient dans l'indifférence générale. Des sculptures qui semblaient faites de cristal et représentant un sorcier, un gobelin, une sirène et un centaure étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Pour Tom, il était scandaleux que le sorcier soit mis au même niveau que les autres créatures à peine intelligentes, mais cela devait faire partie des concessions accordées par le roi. Cela le fit soupçonner que le mythe du pacte n'en était peut-être pas un… Il devait en savoir plus, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait en récupérer. Le professeur Bourdon vint à leur rencontre et offrit à Hermione Jean de s'installer sur la table des professeurs entre lui et Madame Fouquet, ce qu'elle accepta. Quant à Tillman et lui, ils pouvaient s'asseoir n'importe où parmi les élèves. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et fut déçu, quelque part. Il se résigna à suivre Tillman qui s'asseyait déjà avec Lucas et Camille. De là où il se trouvait, il avait la table des professeurs dans son champ de vision, et bien décidé à ignorer ceux qui l'entouraient, il détailla les professeurs qui mangeaient là.

Les plats étaient apparus, et Jedusor choisit avec prudence du ragoût qui semblait bien anglais. Il était hors de question qu'il touche aux mixtures françaises et son regard dissuada ses voisins de l'encourager à goûter. Il se rattrapa bien vite en offrant un sourire poli à la Française à côté de lui, issue du clan du Soleil et qui semblait l'avoir pris en affection. Elle ne cessait d'agiter sa chevelure blonde aux reflets blancs comme si elle espérait lui faire du charme. Cela n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'était de renforcer son rictus. Miss Jean lui jeta un œil discret, mais il aurait juré que son regard était noir lorsqu'elle regarda la Vélane qui lui parlait. Car c'était une demi-Vélane à n'en pas douter, sa magie semblait faire effet sur tous les garçons attablés, même Lucas qui se trouvait deux sièges plus loin. Mais à lui, Tom, cela ne lui faisait rien. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était immunisé, mais il était incapable de reconnaître les charmes d'une femme et, lorsqu'il s'était assis et avait mesuré l'ampleur du danger, il avait usé d'Occlumancie. L'un des avantages de ce don, c'est qu'il permettait d'empêcher les Vélanes de percer ses défenses.

La jeune fille fut manifestement intriguée et déçue par son échec. Elle mit un terme à son envoûtement et parut vexée. Jedusor entreprit de désamorcer la situation en posant quelques questions sur l'école et sur le pacte, usant de son propre charme, parfaitement humain, lui. Il lui demanda des précisions sur les trois peuples, mais n'obtint rien de plus. Il se désintéressa alors d'elle, et lorsque la Vélane devint trop insistante, Tom sourit d'un air hautain en lui affirmant qu'il était déjà pris. Qu'importe si c'était un mensonge, du moment qu'elle le laisse !

« C'est cette femme sur la table des professeurs que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure, celle qui vous accompagne, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Dire que Jedusor avait été pris au dépourvu était un euphémisme. Lui et miss Jean ? Et pire, lui avec une femme ? Bien qu'il soit celui qui avait lancé le mensonge, l'image s'imposa à lui, et il la repoussa avec violence dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers la blonde avec une froideur contrôlée.

« Ma vie privée ne te regarderait en rien, même si c'était vrai. Et je ne la regarde pas en particulier, j'admirais votre table et je cherchais des figures célèbres parmi vos professeurs. »

Il retint la suite de la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais qui aurait été indigne de lui. Il lui avait cloué le bec et personne d'autre autour de la table ne semblait avoir entendu la discussion. Un succès complet en somme. C'était la vérité, il ne s'amusait pas à dévorer la stagiaire des yeux comme le premier imbécile venu. Non, il était jaloux qu'elle soit sur la table des professeurs, contrairement à lui. Et il aurait aimé qu'elle insiste pour avoir les deux étudiants avec elle plutôt que de les laisser se débrouiller seuls. La voir sourire à une plaisanterie de Bourdon lui retourna l'estomac. Cet homme était arrogant et imbu de lui-même, et elle préférait sa compagnie à la sienne !

Le Serpentard prit le parti de se calmer. Il se fichait complètement qu'elle lui préfère Mr Bourdon. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net à son sujet, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait toujours rien pour les Sombrals et n'était pas convaincu par l'explication qu'elle lui avait fournie à propos de sa méfiance envers lui. Et son intelligence hors normes, qui pourrait presque rivaliser avec la sienne n'était certainement qu'un leurre destiné à le tromper, tout comme son apparence négligente. Il soupira à nouveau mentalement. Il virait à la paranoïa et ce n'était pas bon. Il devrait peut-être apprendre à lâcher prise, à ne pas se laisser empoisonner l'esprit… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Abandonner serait une faiblesse. Au mieux, il pouvait faire semblant de laisser tomber. Rien de plus. Il se pencha vers Lucas d'un air conciliant, pour lui demander où se trouvait la bibliothèque.

« Désolé, Tom. Pour cela, il faut une autorisation écrite parce que tu n'es pas interne à Beauxbâtons. »

Si seulement il l'avait su avant ! Il aurait demandé à Mr Slughorn par exemple, qui lui aurait rédigé une lettre de recommandation à l'attention de la bibliothécaire pour souligner à quel point il était brillant… A ce moment-là, Hermione Jean et Madame Fouquet se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur table, la directrice étant légèrement en retrait. Tillman se leva et les rejoignit, tandis que Tom ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Tous les étudiants les regardaient à présent avec curiosité, et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle à manger, Madame Fouquet ouvrant la marche.

Une fois arrivés dans le cabinet directorial, ils s'installèrent face à son bureau en verre devant lequel s'installa la femme. Derrière celle-ci, la grande fenêtre offrait à la vue les mille et une couleurs des jardins de Beauxbâtons. Le directeur adjoint et les représentants des élèves de Beauxbâtons entrèrent à leur tour.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons lire les _contrats des accords bilatéraux_ ensemble et voir ce qu'il convient de faire. »

La stagiaire, assise entre lui et la préfète-en-chef, parut perplexe.

« Je vous demande pardon, Madame Fouquet ? Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre phrase… »

Elle rougissait à présent, comme honteuse de son ignorance. Pourtant Jedusor non plus n'avait pas compris la directrice. Cette manie qu'avaient les Français à mélanger leur langue avec l'anglais l'agaçait. Pour toute réponse, elle leur sourit et sortit un papier de son bureau, qu'elle leur tendit. Il était rédigé en deux langues. L'accord bilatéral, bien sûr. Tom sortit son exemplaire de son sac, qu'il avait gardé avec lui toute la matinée. Il avait été préalablement signé par le professeur Dippet et était l'exemplaire original. Celui de Madame Fouquet n'était qu'une copie et la lecture devait lui servir à vérifier si l'original correspondait à la copie sur laquelle elle était d'accord.

Le processus se déroula sans problème, mais lorsque vint la question de la mise en pratique de l'accord, cela devint plus compliqué. Les différentes parties s'exprimèrent chacune leur tour et trois heures plus tard, l'affaire fut bouclée après une discussion âpre. Il fut décidé qu'un échange de quelques élèves, accompagné d'un professeur, aurait lieu à Noël pour le dernier semestre de l'année. Les étudiants devaient maîtriser la langue du pays d'accueil assez bien pour suivre les cours sans problème, aussi bien à Beauxbâtons qu'à Poudlard. Par contre, au lieu d'envoyer des sixième années, il fut décidé que seuls les septième années auraient droit à ce privilège. Cela permettrait à ceux-ci de compléter leur spécialisation. Le professeur envoyé devait proposer un cours optionnel supplémentaire aux élèves de l'autre école, et Tom s'aperçut de la différence des matières proposées. Cela impliquait cependant de se priver de ce professeur, et ils cherchèrent ensemble des solutions de remplacement : on ne toucherait pas aux professeurs des matières principales.

Les élèves voulant postuler pour ce semestre international, outre leur maîtrise de la langue, devaient également inscrire cette formation dans la perspective de leur carrière future. Ainsi, quelqu'un voulant s'expatrier après les études avait tout intérêt à se rendre dans l'académie étrangère. De même, ceux voulant faire de la politique ou une carrière dans la Coopération Magique Internationale pourraient en profiter. Enfin, il y avait une exigence d'excellence. Les critères étaient très stricts, et Tom doutait que beaucoup d'élèves partiraient. Lui-même n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Poudlard, quelques soient les mystères de Beauxbâtons ou de Durmstrang.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent après avoir conclu l'accord, Tom remit l'exemplaire dans son sac. Le professeur Dippet devrait valider après avoir lu le compte rendu de la réunion qu'avait rédigé miss Jean. Celle-ci s'approcha de la directrice, et il écouta d'une oreille ce qui se disait.

« J'ai ici une lettre du professeur Dumbledore pour vous, afin de vous demander l'autorisation de consulter la bibliothèque… »

Jedusor sauta sur l'occasion et déclara d'une voix suave à l'intention d'Hermione Jean.

« Puis-je vous accompagner, professeur ? Je vous aiderai, et cela ira plus vite à deux.

- _Oui, oui_, allez-y tous les deux. Lucas va vous montrer où elle se trouve. _Bonne chance_ dans vos recherches ! »

Miss Jean eut l'air de vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais se tut. Le Serpentard sourit devant le regard offensé de Lucas, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas le même avis que Madame Fouquet à propos d'ouvrir la bibliothèque à des étrangers. Mais il finit par lui sourire en retour et chuchota à son oreille.

« De toute façon, tous les livres sont en _français._ »

Tom ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas parler français et il se maudit pour cela.

* * *

_Eh oui, c'est malin, comment il va faire maintenant ? :) Au menu du prochain chapitre, la scène dans la bibliothèque et la soirée d'Halloween. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, et que vous ne trouvez pas l'histoire trop lente !_


	12. La Complainte des Sirènes

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 11 de cette fic, le plus long que j'aie rédigé jusqu'ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira,_  
_parce que les indices continuent à se disséminer... Je sens que je suis vraiment embarquée dans une très grande aventure, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre Hermione et Tom !_  
_Je tiens à remercier vivement tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement. L'une d'elles m'a particulièrement demandé si l'idylle arriverait bientôt. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est : patience. _  
_En effet, comme je l'ai expliqué au début de la fic, mon but est de rester vraisemblable dans la mesure du possible, parce que je suis persuadée que c'est ainsi qu'on retire plus de plaisir à la lecture._  
_Je suis ravie que les descriptions de Beauxbâtons vous ont plu ! Je vais tenter de vous faire au moins le même effet avec Durmstrang, un peu plus tard !_

_Voilà, je vais vous laisser lire, et je remercie encore ceux qui me suivent ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et spéculations._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11 : La Complainte des Sirènes**

.

* * *

« _L'être est un mystère qu'on ne finit pas de creuser._» _  
{__Hélène Ouvrard__}_

* * *

« Voilà, c'est ici. N'oubliez pas, le banquet d'Halloween sera servi à vingt heures. »

Hermione remercia chaleureusement Lucas et regarda sa montre. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait donc que peu de temps pour consulter les livres, avant d'aller se préparer, vers six heures. Et encore, elle devrait faire vite. Son regard chocolat se tourna vers le préfet-en-chef à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé Jedusor à l'accompagner, mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Avant d'entrer dans la cathédrale de livres que devait renfermer Beauxbâtons, elle dit :

« J'ai quelques recherches personnelles à faire, Tom. Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait de faire les vôtres de votre côté ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, semblant interloqué. Sa voix aussi suave que celle qu'il avait adoptée dans le bureau de Madame Fouquet lui répondit.

« En fait, on m'avait assuré que je ne pouvais entrer à la bibliothèque sans autorisation, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous accompagner. Je pensais que vous vouliez, comme moi, consulter des ouvrages sur l'académie, au sujet de ce mystérieux pacte. Et comme nous ne parlons pas couramment le français, j'ai songé qu'à deux, nos efforts seraient plus fructueux. »

Cela plaça Hermione dans un véritable dilemme. D'un côté, Jedusor avait raison, elle ne parlait pas français, et à deux, ils s'en tireraient sans doute mieux que seuls. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle voulait consulter la bibliothèque. Dire que ses motivations étaient les mêmes que celles du Serpentard permettrait de désamorcer d'éventuels soupçons. Et puis, elle pourrait y retourner demain, pour ses vraies recherches, s'ils trouvaient ce que voulait le jeune homme.

Pourquoi le voulait-il, cependant ? Par curiosité ? Hermione doutait qu'il agisse uniquement avec désintérêt, au nom du savoir, il avait toujours un dessein caché. Elle se reprit mentalement. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement concevoir que sa seule motivation soit la curiosité ? Relevant le visage, la jeune femme s'apprêta à donner sa réponse. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix, même si cela l'agaçait profondément. Elle aurait dû prévoir cela. Esquissant un sourire forcé, elle tenta de maîtriser le ton de sa voix, pour rester polie et aimable.

« Très bien. Effectivement, cette histoire de pacte m'a intriguée et je voulais faire quelques recherches discrètement. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans la bibliothèque, et Hermione se prépara à être éblouie. Mais elle fut déçue. Bien entendu, les baies vitrées qui inondaient la salle de lumière embellissaient les rayonnages de livres, propres et colorés. Cependant, aux yeux d'Hermione, ce n'était pas une vraie bibliothèque. Elle respira l'odeur de ce lieu, mais il n'y avait pas celle caractéristique de l'antre de Madame Pince à Poudlard. Cela sentait le parchemin, oui, mais aussi le propre. Elle aimait les relents de poussière des ouvrages dans lesquels elle se noyait à Poudlard, et cela lui manquait ici. L'ex-Gryffondor concevait un tel endroit comme un lieu de mystères et de découvertes, où l'on pouvait toucher des livres qui n'avaient pas été dérangés depuis des siècles.

Avec Jedusor, elle choisit la plus petite table ronde, cachée dans une zone d'ombre, ne supportant pas cette lumière aveuglante qui polluait ce lieu de savoir. Le jeune homme n'émit aucune protestation et il dut comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, à la façon dont elle fit claquer son sac sur le support. Des élèves se tournèrent vers eux, cherchant la source du son, mais Hermione était déjà partie au rayon des dictionnaires. Elle en choisit deux franco-anglais et les apporta à sa table, en tentant de garder son équilibre.

« Je pense que si on veut trouver des informations fiables, il faut remonter à la source. J'ai lu que l'académie Beauxbâtons telle que nous la connaissons a ouvert pour la première fois en 1715. Je propose que l'on recherche au rayon _Histoire de la magie_, c'est une expression assez transparente en français par rapport à l'anglais, et que l'on sélectionne les bouquins du dix-huitième ou dix-neuvième siècle. »

Jedusor acquiesça. Il avait déjà sorti du parchemin, une plume et un encrier, et avait placé un des dictionnaires à sa gauche. Hermione s'installa à sa droite, pendant qu'il se levait pour arpenter le rayon correspondant à leurs recherches. Restée seule, la jeune femme ouvrit le dictionnaire et commença à noter des mots clefs, tels que _droits des créatures_, _Gobelin_, _Centaure_, _Etre de l'eau_, _Sirène_, _Triton_, _pacte_, _contrat_, _construction..._ Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron, lorsqu'ils faisaient des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel en première année…

Cependant, le retour de Tom la ramena brusquement au présent, comme réveillée en sursaut. Bouche bée, elle regardait le jeune homme qui avait apporté une dizaine d'ouvrages et qui la regardait à présent avec une surprise mêlée de suspicion. L'incongruité de la situation lui apparut enfin et Hermione secoua la tête en bredouillant.

« Excuse-moi, je… J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose, et tu m'as un peu surprise… » Elle se tut et changea précipitamment de sujet avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Les yeux plissés en signe de réflexion, Jedusor lui tendit néanmoins la pile, commentant brièvement chacun des livres trouvés. Avec entrain, Hermione parcourut la table des chapitres des différents livres et en donna un à étudier au jeune homme, intitulé _Les droits des Centaures au cours des siècles_. Leur technique était de survoler les pages jusqu'à trouver un des mots clefs sélectionnés par Hermione. Elle-même s'attaqua au chapitre sur _Louis XIV, le roi sorcier_ dans une biographie qui datait du dix-neuvième.

Pourtant, aucune mention d'un quelconque pacte. Une heure et quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et alors qu'elle se penchait sur _Les Gobelins en France, une histoire sanglante_, elle entendit le jeune homme pousser vers elle le livre qu'il étudiait.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. »

Avec voracité, elle lut à toute vitesse le passage qu'il lui indiquait de son long doigt fin. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais Jedusor attendait manifestement qu'elle ait fini pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, après la construction de Beauxbâtons, les êtres de l'eau ont obtenu un territoire suite à la construction de l'école, une zone marine exclusive apparemment. On dit qu'il y aurait une véritable ville sous la mer Méditerranée. J'ai continué un peu la lecture, mais cela passe directement à autre chose. Toutefois je pense que l'essentiel est là.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Aux abords de Beauxbâtons, vers le Sud. »

Ils se regardèrent et Hermione sut que la même idée avait frappé Jedusor. Elle murmura :

« Il faut aller les voir. Le plus vite possible. »

Il acquiesça, mais elle bondit lorsqu'elle consulta sa montre.

« Oh non, je n'ai pas le temps ! Il faut qu'on se prépare pour ce soir. Enfin, j'imagine que tu mettras moins de temps… » Elle s'arrêta, semblant se rendre compte pour la première fois qu'elle tutoyait Voldemort. Elle fit cependant comme si de rien n'était, et continua sur sa lancée. « On ira les voir demain matin avant le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? Je veux être là. »

Elle ignorait s'il accepterait de l'attendre, mais il donna son assentiment. Hermione écrivit rapidement ce qu'ils venaient de trouver en-dessous des mots clefs et commença à prendre des livres pour les ranger.

« Laissez-les, je vais rester encore un peu ici. »

Si elle était profondément étonnée, elle n'en laissa rien voir, cachant son visage sous la table pour attraper son sac. Lorsqu'elle émergea pour fourrer ses affaires, elle murmura un remerciement hésitant, mais Jedusor n'eut aucune réaction. Enfin, elle quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière, pressée de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait, mais cela devenait trop naturel à présent. Elle ne devait pas oublier qui il était. Ils ne seraient jamais amis, c'était une certitude. Même si elle décidait de l'aider, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait le considérer comme un intime… Cette idée la fit rire nerveusement. Imaginer Jedusor et elle courir joyeusement comme deux enfants était parfaitement incongru…

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle se rendit dans la suite qui leur avait été attribuée et qu'ils avaient visitée le matin même. Une fois le mot de passe prononcé devant la statue d'une sorcière à l'air hautain, celle-ci s'écarta et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le passage. La suite comprenait un petit salon luxueux et trois chambres ayant chacune une salle de bain personnelle. Elle soupçonnait que le nombre de pièces variaient en fonction des besoins, un peu sur le système de la Salle sur Demande, mais en moins complexe.

S'engouffrant dans sa propre chambre, Hermione jeta à peine un œil à la pièce claire aux tentures bleues et dorées pour gagner la salle de bains. Là, elle s'enferma à double-tour, par réflexe plus que par nécessité et entreprit de se préparer.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

Tom était resté à la bibliothèque, avec l'intention de consulter quelques ouvrages de magie noire. Il n'avait que peu d'espoir, cette bibliothèque respirait la frivolité, au contraire de la sagesse mystérieuse de celle de Poudlard. Il empila les livres étalés sur la table pour les remettre à leur place. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait proposé à miss Jean de ranger les livres, mais ses gestes brusques et précipités l'avaient irrité quelque peu, et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle parte.

Pendant qu'il rendait à chaque ouvrage sa place originelle, il songeait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Si pacte il y avait, les êtres de l'eau étaient forcément au courant. Cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela d'attendre miss Jean pour aller les voir, mais elle le lui avait demandé, et il aurait été impoli de refuser…

S'orientant vers le coin le plus profond de la bibliothèque, là où il y avait moins d'étudiants et moins de lumière, il trouva quelques livres de magie noire. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables par leur aspect repoussant au premier abord, et parce qu'il avait cherché le terme correspondant dans le dictionnaire. Il reconnut même quelques couvertures d'exemplaires qu'il avait déjà lus à Poudlard. Rien d'intéressant… Il remarqua enfin un livre sur les prophéties. Etrange… La divination était une science nébuleuse, que faisait-elle au rayon de la magie noire ?

Par curiosité, il s'en empara, délaissant les autres ouvrages qui semblaient n'avoir qu'un intérêt limité. Beauxbâtons avait des progrès à faire dans ce domaine. Sans explorer les frontières de la magie, elle ne pourrait jamais progresser et devenir un centre de formation d'excellents sorciers. Le jeune homme retourna à sa table, maniant le volume avec soin. Il soupira en voyant l'introduction en français, et fit tourner les pages au hasard, en cherchant les titres de chapitre. Il s'arrêta vers la moitié du livre et remarqua avec étonnement que la seconde partie était en anglais. En fait, il s'agissait de la traduction de la première partie. Il ignorait le pourquoi du comment de ce phénomène, mais peu importait. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il y avait un livre ici qu'il pouvait lire de manière fluide et qui se trouvait au rayon de la magie noire.

Il se jeta avec avidité sur le premier paragraphe et commença sa lecture. Apparemment, ce livre traitait des prophéties et de leurs conséquences. Il était inscrit que lorsqu'une prophétie était prononcée, elle pouvait déjouer toutes les règles de la magie, voire même du temps. Intéressant. Il l'ignorait. Mais les vraies prophéties étaient rares et ceux capables de les énoncer ne couraient pas les rues, ne se rappelaient jamais de leur prophétie et par conséquent, ignoraient souvent leurs pouvoirs. Les prophètes les plus célèbres étaient sans doute Cassandre de Troie et l'Oracle de Delphes. Il y avait toutefois une réserve sur cette dernière, la plupart de ses prédictions étant faites sur commande.

Tom apprenait énormément de choses, et malgré sa réserve naturelle envers tout ce qui touchait à la divination, il devait admettre que l'approche historique donnait de la crédibilité à ce qu'il lisait. Mais en consultant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé trop de temps à lire et que s'il voulait se préparer et être ponctuel, il devait quitter la bibliothèque immédiatement. Le jeune homme rechignait à remettre le livre à sa place, et se contenta de le glisser dans une étagère voisine à la table en prenant soin de retenir le numéro de la page.

Il regagna la suite qui avait été attribuée aux ambassadeurs de Poudlard. Les portes des deux demoiselles étaient fermées. Evidemment, elles devaient se préparer depuis un moment déjà. Il s'introduisit d'un pas nonchalant dans la sienne. Tom enfila la robe de soirée qu'il avait emportée, qui lui donnait un air chic et propre sur lui et peigna sa chevelure avec application. Il était parfait sans avoir besoin de passer des heures dans la salle de bains. Réprimant un rictus satisfait, il s'apprêta à sortir pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Les deux portes étaient encore closes. Aucune importance.

Il arrivait à l'entrée derrière la statue lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Tom, attends un peu, nous sommes presque prêtes ! »

Il se retourna. Tillman se tenait dans le petit salon, une épingle à cheveux entre ses dents, tandis qu'elle en mettait une autre dans ses cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon élégant. Elle portait une robe rose pâle qu'il n'apprécia pas, mais il se doutait que d'autres que lui la trouveraient sublime. Il ne pouvait lui faire aucun reproche en vérité.

« Miss Jean est encore dans sa chambre, mais elle m'a dit il y a deux minutes qu'elle n'avait plus que ses chaussures à mettre. Il vaudrait mieux que tu nous attendes, non ? » Sa voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, se rendant compte de l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve en l'interpellant. « Je pense que ça serait mieux vu, si nous arrivions tous ensemble… »

Le Serpentard ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et acquiesça. Il était vrai que cela donnerait plus de visibilité à leur arrivée, puisqu'ils étaient les invités d'honneur de la soirée. Tillman était maintenant entièrement prête et ils attendaient Miss Jean. Combien de temps fallait-il pour mettre des chaussures ? Il réprima un soupir d'agacement.

« Voilà, voilà ! Excusez-moi du retard, on peut partir tout de suite ! »

Hermione Jean venait enfin de sortir, et elle se précipitait littéralement sur la porte. Il avait à peine eu le temps de la voir passer, qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir. Son parfum fleuri flottait encore dans les airs lorsqu'il laissa Tillman sortir à la suite de leur professeur. Il quitta leur suite le dernier et se retourna face aux deux jeunes femmes pour les accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger. Sa réplique mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit enfin l'ex-Gryffondor.

Assurément, elle était toujours pleine de surprises, et si on l'avait décrite la veille telle qu'il la contemplait aujourd'hui, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il s'était maintes et maintes fois moqué de Miss Jean en son for intérieur, persuadé qu'elle ne saurait jamais se départir de son apparence de travailleuse acharnée, et il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu tort. Sa robe couleur lilas épousait ses formes sans trop en faire, simple et élégante à la fois. Sa crinière brune habituellement indomptable avait été domestiquée de force pour retomber en boucles gracieuses et rassemblées vers l'arrière de son crâne avec une pince. Le visage de la jeune femme ne montrait plus aucune trace d'encre et son teint d'un rose soutenu trahissait sa gêne.

Sans s'attarder sur elle, Tom détourna la tête au bout d'une demi-seconde et s'avança dans le couloir sans dire un mot. Cette femme avait le don de le surprendre et il enrageait de ne pas savoir prévoir quoique ce soit à son sujet. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était belle, mais il concédait que Poudlard n'aurait pas à rougir d'elle, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Combien de secrets cachait-elle encore sous ses airs innocents ?

Il ne s'arrêta que sur le seuil de la salle à manger, et passa derrière les deux jeunes femmes pour entrer à leur suite. Elles traversèrent la salle et il remarqua que tous ceux de Beauxbâtons qui étaient déjà présents les regardaient avec admiration. Un sourire satisfait vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, rictus qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'on les conviait à la table d'honneur, celle des professeurs, au lieu de les reléguer avec les élèves comme le midi même. Il en comprit la raison lorsque Miss Jean se pencha vers la préfète-en-chef pour lui murmurer qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent place à ses côtés.

La salle était somptueuse, il ne pouvait le nier. Les tables rondes étaient toujours en place et en leur centre, trônait une citrouille contenant une bougie allumée, et des tentures d'un orange doux s'alignaient le long des murs. Du haut de la table centrale dont Tom venait de grimper les escaliers, la vue sur l'ensemble des élèves lui donna un sentiment de puissance, et il s'installa comme un prince à la droite de Miss Jean, tandis que Tillman était assignée à la gauche de celle-ci. Leur nom était inscrit sur un petit carton en face de leur assiette et il remarqua que Mr Bourdon s'assiérait à sa propre droite. Celui-ci arrivait justement et complimenta Miss Jean sur sa tenue, mais il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Tom entre les deux, il aurait plus de mal à tenir une conversation avec la stagiaire. Et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au jeune homme que d'ennuyer cet amoureux des Moldus. Il regarda attentivement les étudiants présents dans la salle et remarqua la Vélane qu'il avait éconduit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle semblait le regarder avec fureur et il vit qu'elle faisait glisser son regard de sa voisine à lui-même. Qu'elle soit jalouse si cela lui chantait, il n'en avait cure.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons, qui était assise aux côtés de Tillman, se leva et annonça le début du repas. Jedusor se servit avec prudence, estimant qu'il y avait un peu trop de denrées françaises à son goût. Il y avait notamment une espèce mixture aux poissons dont il se détourna rapidement. Cela n'échappa pas à Miss Jean, qui le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Tu devrais goûter la bouillabaisse, c'est excellent. »

Lorsqu'il bougonna un refus poli, elle faillit éclater de rire, mais son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et elle piocha dans son assiette, avec une tristesse indéfinissable. Il n'en comprenait pas tellement la raison. Le fait qu'il ait pu la rendre triste simplement en refusant de manger de la bouillabaisse lui semblait inconcevable, sinon risible. Sa curiosité prit le dessus néanmoins et il demanda avec prudence :

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? »

Sa réplique avait des allures d'excuse, voire d'inquiétude, mais il s'agissait du meilleur moyen de libérer les confidences, plutôt qu'un _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? _qui n'aurait pas forcément été bien pris.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Hermione Jean garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette un instant, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle releva enfin ses prunelles vers lui et esquissa un sourire forcé. « Enfin si, maman est triste que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance. »

Ces paroles l'ébranlèrent. _Maman _? Ce mot, le sens profond qu'il avait pour le commun des mortels, lui était inconnu. Des souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire. Il se revoyait à l'orphelinat, quand des inconnus venaient prendre des enfants pour les emmener chez eux, tandis qu'il restait toujours dans cette bâtisse sinistre. Il se revoyait, petit enfant, espérant qu'un parent vienne le chercher et le sortir de là, avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses pouvoirs. Il s'arrêta violemment, fermant la porte au reflux de sa mémoire. Les yeux flamboyant soudain de haine, il surprit le regard inquiet d'Hermione Jean. Sa réminiscence ne lui était pas passée inaperçue, et elle articula avec douceur.

« Je plaisantais, Tom. Disons juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'observe une telle réaction face à de la bouillabaisse. »

Elle détourna les yeux, comme gênée d'une telle confidence. Elle n'avait pas le droit de réveiller en lui des souvenirs cachés et qui perçaient sa carapace, si adroitement construite au fil des années. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il la haïssait tellement, en cet instant. Son visage d'ange et ses paroles sucrées ne l'endormiraient pas.

Le reste du repas resta silencieux de son côté. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il n'avait qu'une hâte. Sortir d'ici. Il ne supportait plus les œillades soucieuses de sa voisine, ni les rires idiots de son voisin. Malgré tout, Tom conservait une impassibilité à toute épreuve et nul ne pouvait deviner la façon dont il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Seule Hermione Jean semblait en avoir conscience et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa frustration.

Son parfum flottait dans l'air et emplit ses narines lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Il éprouvait le désir de fuir au loin, de ne pas écouter ses phrases dégoulinantes de pitié. Et de pitié pour quoi ? Elle n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait déterré avec ses mots, ce mot qu'il avait maudit de tout son être, de tous ses êtres devrait-il dire. Mais il ne craquerait pas. Parce que Lord Voldemort n'était pas homme à craquer, ni à se faire déstabiliser par une femme.

« On pourrait y aller directement après le dîner, pour voir les sirènes. J'ai peur que demain matin, on n'ait pas le temps, et qu'on soit repérés. »

S'offrait-elle sur un plateau ? Elle lui proposait de sortir seule avec lui dans le parc, près de la mer, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ne le craignait-elle donc pas ? Il n'y avait pas de véritable cohérence dans son comportement. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne l'assassinerait pas cette nuit. Elle cachait trop de mystères pour disparaître purement et simplement. Et de toute manière, cela l'arrangeait de voir les sirènes dés ce soir.

Une fois le dessert terminé, il entendit Miss Jean prétexter la fatigue et proposa à Tillman de venir, poliment. Comme elle devait s'y attendre, elle refusa, et Tom ne put que s'incliner devant sa malignité. Il accepta lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, et après avoir salué le reste de la table des professeurs, ils prirent congé.

**oO0OoO0Oo **

S'assurant que personne ne les regardait, Hermione tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée avec Jedusor. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter une balade nocturne dans le parc, mais elle aimait mieux ne pas être vue. Et puis, en compagnie d'un étudiant, aussi âgé et mature soit-il, cela pourrait être mal interprété. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Tom. Il semblait aussi froid que pendant le dîner, mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier son visage, ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait lancé sa plaisanterie de diversion… et de mauvais goût, elle y avait pensé après coup. Cet homme avait beau avoir fait tant d'orphelins dans son futur, elle n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'il en était un. Il avait beau être un assassin, elle culpabilisait à présent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Et tout cela, parce que l'épisode de la bouillabaisse s'était déroulé des années auparavant, dans son propre passé, lorsque des élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient venus à Poudlard et que Ron avait refusé de toucher à la soupe aux poissons. Voir Jedusor en faire de même l'avait replongée dans les souvenirs, et elle en était rapidement ressortie, se souvenant de sa situation.

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui proposer d'aller voir les sirènes dés à présent. D'une part, elle craignait bel et bien de ne pas en avoir l'occasion le lendemain matin, et d'autre part, l'attitude de Jedusor l'avait un peu inquiétée et elle se doutait qu'il ne désirait que de sortir d'ici. S'inquiéter pour Voldemort… C'était le monde à l'envers. Mais c'était dans son caractère.

Avançant dans l'obscurité et le silence, elle se sentait bien. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant gonfler sa robe par moments, sans qu'elle ne ressentît tout à fait le froid. Même à la fin du mois d'octobre, les températures restaient douces par ici. Seuls les pas de Tom à un mètre d'elle lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent devant une grande étendue d'eau. La mer Méditerranée de toute évidence. L'eau étant peu profonde là où ils se tenaient, Hermione et Jedusor s'avancèrent plus loin, jusqu'à avoir l'eau à la taille, sans avoir besoin de se consulter. Le palais de Beauxbâtons brillait d'une lueur irréelle derrière eux, et la jeune femme eut subitement l'impression de marcher dans un rêve.

« Sortilège Têtenbulle ? »

Jedusor acquiesça et ils se l'appliquèrent tous deux à eux-mêmes. Avec cela, ils pourraient respirer sous l'eau. Pour communiquer, cela allait être plus difficile, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Regardant l'eau noire, elle respira profondément et plongea complètement. C'était dommage pour sa robe, mais un sortilège de séchage ferait l'affaire. Sinon… Eh bien, ce n'était toujours qu'un vêtement. Avec un Lumos informulé, elle illumina les profondeurs avec sa baguette. Jedusor en fit de même, et ils disparurent dans les profondeurs, de plus en plus froides au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient.

Après de longues minutes de nage, Hermione remarqua au loin une tour sous-marine. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de la cité des sirènes et fit un signe à son partenaire aquatique. Il l'avait également remarquée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, des sirènes et des tritons sortaient de leurs demeures, et les regardaient avec une curiosité mêlée de méfiance. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au centre de la majestueuse cité, elle put observer l'architecture de tout son soûl. On reconnaissait bel et bien l'empreinte des êtres de l'eau sur le château Beauxbâtons, a posteriori. La structure des maisons était la même, ainsi que le matériau utilisé, une sorte de cristal sans tain. Et sous les lumières des deux baguettes magiques, les bâtisses semblaient verdâtres.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait à présent sous la mer, dans une cité sous-marine. Cela paraissait tellement incroyable ! Et la structure des maisons ne ressemblaient en rien à celle des sirènes de Poudlard, si elle en croyait le récit d'Harry. Deux gardes leur fit signe de les suivre, et ils obéirent, alors que les tritons les conduisaient au palais. Il dominait toute la ville sous l'eau et se trouvait adossé à une falaise de roche noire. Sa splendeur et son gigantisme rappelaient Beauxbâtons. Le hall était tout aussi impressionnant, et ils furent menés d'escaliers en escaliers. Cela amena l'ex-Gryffondor à se faire la réflexion qu'ils auraient pu passer par une fenêtre, pour aller plus vite.

Enfin, ils parvinrent dans une gigantesque salle au dernier étage, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un trône. Dessus, était assise une sirène à la peau grisâtre et aux cheveux verts, semblables à des algues, coiffés d'une couronne en verre étincelant. Sa longue queue de poisson argentée ondoyait sous elle et ses yeux jaunes les évaluaient du regard. Hermione tenta de parler, mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre, à cause de la bulle d'air qui recouvrait son nez et sa bouche. Jedusor fut plus intelligent et traça des lettres à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

« Nous serions intéressés par l'histoire de la construction de Beauxbâtons, et nous avons estimé que pour avoir un récit fiable, il valait mieux vous faire confiance plutôt qu'aux sorciers. Nous sollicitons donc un entretien à l'air libre. »

C'était apparemment ce qu'il fallait dire, puisque la sirène quitta son trône à une vitesse surprenante et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils quittèrent le palais par une fenêtre de la salle, et remontèrent jusqu'à la surface, au niveau d'une grotte. La sirène s'exprimait étonnamment bien en anglais et Hermione supposa qu'elle devait avoir des racines britanniques au moins dans sa famille. C'était une chance, car aucun des deux ne parlait le langage des êtres de l'eau.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous attendions la venue des hommes dans nos mers, depuis que nous avons signé le pacte avec le roi de France. Mais nous ne nous attendions certainement pas à des étrangers. »

Dire qu'Hermione fut surprise par cette révélation était un euphémisme. Elle leva le sortilège de Têtenbulle et s'appliqua un sort de séchage rapide, avant de s'accroupir au bord de l'eau d'où la tête de la sirène sortait.

« Un pacte ? Il y a donc réellement eu un pacte ? »

Les yeux de l'être des eaux s'étrécirent. Ses cheveux semblèrent crépiter sous l'effet de la colère, tandis qu'elle grondait d'une voix sourde.

« Bien sûr ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer qu'un peuple comme nous se soumette aux sorciers ? » Aucun des deux Anglais ne répondit. « En l'an 1714, le roi de France Louis XIV convoqua les trois espèces qui vivaient aux abords du collège de Beauxbâtons, qui n'était alors qu'une insignifiante école de magie. Ce roi nous promit des privilèges et une avancée en matière de droits des créatures à… » Elle renifla d'un air de dédain. « …_intelligence presque humaine_. Ce fut mon arrière-arrière-grand-père qui se rendit à Versailles à la signature du pacte, le premier septembre. Le voyage fut ardu, mais nous ne pouvions imaginer que les sorciers ne respectent pas le pacte. Il en allait de la sécurité de leur école. »

Hermione écoutait avec passion cette histoire narrée d'une voix profonde par la reine des sirènes. Jedusor lui-même semblait très intéressé et tendait l'oreille avec attention, ses traits indéfinissables à moitié cachés par l'obscurité. Seule une de ses prunelles était visible, et elle brillait de curiosité.

« Aux gobelins, il fut promis le droit de porter une baguette magique, mais sans leur confier le secret de leur fabrication néanmoins, puisqu'ils ne livraient pas les leurs. Aux centaures, on concéda le statut de créature _à intelligence humaine_ et par là même, le droit d'être un peuple régissant ses propres lois, avec un ambassadeur auprès des sorciers. Ils n'avaient pas de territoire bien à eux cependant, et on leur confia un espace forestier dans les Vosges. J'en ai oublié la taille, mais je sais qu'il était conséquent. Quant à nous, nous avons obtenu le même statut de créature _à intelligence humaine_, avec un ambassadeur également, ainsi qu'une zone marine exclusive, celle que vous venez de traverser.

« Le pacte signé, un délai de deux cent trente et un ans fut accordé pour appliquer tous les droits qu'on nous avait promis, et nous nous mîmes au travail. Beauxbâtons renaquit sous nos doigts et elle devint sans conteste la plus belle école au monde. La plus puissante, je ne sais pas, c'est aux sorciers d'en faire en sorte. Toujours est-il que nous avons accompli notre part du contrat. Cependant, le pacte n'est toujours pas respecté, notamment avec la mort de Louis XIV en 1715 et la Révolution Française en 1789 qui marqua la rupture complète entre le pouvoir du ministère de la magie, qui n'était auparavant qu'un ministre du roi, et le pouvoir exécutif des Moldus. Ces évènements contribuèrent certainement à faire sombrer le pacte dans l'oubli.

« A ce jour, seul le territoire marin nous a été accordé. Mais en secret, les trois peuples ont signé une alliance, il y a deux cent trente ans. S'il s'avérait qu'au terme du temps écoulé, les sorciers ne respectaient pas leur engagement, alors nous frapperions et nous frapperions fort. »

Hermione était estomaquée par ces révélations. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée de ces faits s'ils ne lui avaient été narrés par la sirène. Le pacte tirerait à sa fin l'an prochain ! Pourtant, fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvint pas que de tels faits lui aient été rapportés, ni que des droits aussi colossaux aient été accordés aux trois peuples. Cela se serait su ! Si en France, les droits des créatures avaient été enfin reconnus, la nouvelle aurait fait le tour du monde. Il n'y avait que deux explications à sa non-connaissance : soit leur rébellion échouerait, soit le ministère de la Magie français trouverait un consensus secret pour éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire.

« Mais… et les élèves ? »

La sirène regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Elle plongea brièvement sous l'eau pour remonter aussitôt et répondre :

« Aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Nous ne sommes pas des humains. »

L'injure à peine voilée fit sourire Hermione légèrement. Elle songeait à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, dont la plupart étaient du fait du jeune homme accroupi à côté d'elle. Cela fit cependant réagir Jedusor.

« Et vous comptez obtenir vos droits comme ça ? Sans moyen de pression ? »

Il peinait à cacher son sourire condescendant, et elle devina ce qu'il pensait. Pour Voldemort, le seul moyen de faire pression était d'utiliser la violence. Ainsi, les adversaires reculeraient, de peur d'en faire également les frais. L'être de l'eau parut également saisir l'insinuation et gronda à nouveau

« Je n'ai pas dit que nous n'avions aucun moyen de pression ! Mais nous ne nous en prenons pas aux innocents. Nous voyons ce que vous faites, vous autres humains, sorciers ou non sorciers. Oui, la guerre est arrivée à nos portes et nous devons nous efforcer d'en éloigner les conséquences. »

Sur ce, elle dut considérer que l'entretien était terminé puisqu'elle s'enfonça sous l'eau et ne reparut pas. Un silence mortel tomba sur la grotte tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient tous deux à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Eh bien… Je suppose qu'il ne reste qu'à prévenir les autorités de Beauxbâtons.

- Pour leur dire quoi ? Que nous avons défié les règles de la bienséance en rendant visite aux sirènes au milieu de la nuit sans leur autorisation ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte que Jedusor avait raison. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait concevoir de laisser Beauxbâtons s'exposer au courroux des créatures.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Cela concerne les Français et nous serions accusés d'ingérence. Le professeur Dippet nous a bien recommandés de ne pas provoquer d'incident diplomatique. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil narquois dans la semi-pénombre. La lumière de la lune éclairait en partie la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Mais nous y sommes déjà. Nous avons fouiné et… nous savons quelque chose, et si nous ne faisons rien… Nos propres élèves se rendront à Beauxbâtons en janvier !

- Vous les avez entendus, Miss. Ils ne toucheront pas aux _innocents_. Et si j'ai bien suivi, le pacte expirera en septembre 1945. Les étudiants de Poudlard ne seront donc pas concernés. Laissons les Français faire face à leur arrogance. »

L'ex-Gryffondor se tourna vers Jedusor et l'observa attentivement. Il avait toujours ce visage impassible et détaché. Elle se sentait furieuse, mais ne pouvait que concevoir qu'il avait raison. Elle songea à son fiancé et à son meilleur ami. Qu'auraient-ils dit ? Ils auraient sans doute foncé dans le tas, en bons Gryffondors qu'ils étaient, et on verrait les conséquences plus tard. Et quelque part, Hermione soutenait la cause de ces peuples en colère. De plus, dans le futur, elle l'aurait su s'il y avait eu des morts dans cette affaire. Il fallait laisser l'Histoire suivre son cours. Mais qu'il était difficile de se taire !

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle acquiesça enfin. Même si cela lui pesait, le froid calcul du Serpentard était correct. Jedusor la regarda d'un air satisfait, s'appliqua le sortilège de Têtenbulle et plongea dans l'eau devenue froide. Il devait être près de minuit. Avec un soupir, Hermione l'imita et s'enfonça dans les eaux noires de la Méditerranée.

* * *

_Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hermione a-t-elle pris la bonne décision ? Et que va faire Tom avec ce mystérieux livre et cette connaissance du pacte ? La suite au prochain épisode ;)_


End file.
